Son Of The Kyuubi
by Johnny Rockin
Summary: Naruto Is attacked on his seventh birthday and meets the Kyubi for the first time follow Naruto as he builds his family and protects his precious people. What will he do when he is betrayed by people he thought he could trust. Vengance or Forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1 Fox

**Son of the Kyuubi**

**Chapter 1: Dreaming Fox**

Ok this is one of my first stories so pleas any creative criticism would be nice.

Oh and I don't own Naruto and I don't make any profit off of this I do it just for fun.

They screamed for his blood coming to his apartment with burning torches screaming and shouting "Die demon." They were banging on his door that he had barricaded that morning.

The young boy carefully climbed down the rain gutter trying to make, as little noise as possible, but the gutter was old and in disrepair. It was slowly coming away from the wall it wailed in protest of being bent.

'No no no no please please please hold together.' the young boy thought. His prayers went unanswered as screws came off the wall and he fell to the ground deposting the young boy noisily to the floor.

"What was that sound." Said a villager near the side of the building he looked round the corner "There he goes he climbed out the window."

"Quick after him." cried a woman "don't let it get away."

It was after dark, they were faster, his leg hurt from falling the last 10 ft to the ground. They were gaining on him, he dashed down a side ally hoping that he could lose them.

'Fuck fuck fuck what did I do, what did I ever do to deserve this' he ran and ran until his lungs were burning but he couldn't stop they were right on top of him. A rock struck him on the side of his head.

He stumbled and ran in to a dumpster head first he was dizzy trying to get up he didn't even make it to a kneeling position.

"He's down, we got him." The mob closed in on him blocking out the stars.

"Now die dam demon." cried a woman. They kicked and punched him every time someone got tired they would step back and someone else would take their place "This is for all the loved ones you took from us."

He was in so much pain and his vision was slowly going black, even there screams were slowly dieing out he felt like he was sinking deeper and deeper in to oblivion.

Naruto sat bolt up right, he was sitting waist deep in a pool of icy water "Where am I?" he thought.

He heard the screaming of the villagers he was suddenly terrified jumping to his feet he ran down the dark corridor taking turns blindly but the screams still echoed of the walls as if they were right behind him, he couldn't feel his feet anymore the water was numbing his feet.

He suddenly ran in to a room with bars at the other end, he skidded to a stop the shouts were louder now he was trapped he slowly backed up to the corner of the room sinking down to the wall, till he was sitting waist deep in the water. The shouting didn't get any close and neither did anybody come in to the room, he didn't know how long he sat there it felt like forever but, it couldn't have been more than a few minuets.

"**What are you doing Pup are you just going to cower there till they kill you." **came a deep rumbling voice.

Naruto jumped clear across the room as the voice boomed coming from the cage. He could feel the tremendous power coming from behind the bars, raw power, the kind of power that no one would mess with.

The villagers screaming for his death suddenly got louder. Now he really was trapped the villagers at his back, and what ever was giving off so much power. Knowing what the villagers would do to him if they got him he crept towards the bars. In the middle of the door there was a small piece of paper with the word seal written on it.

"Wha what are you?" Naruto asked as he sloshed slowly through the water. Through the bars came the voice a large yellow eye opened it was twice as large as Naruto

"**I am power, I am ancient."** Naruto looked closer he could see a large red mussel **"AND I AM incredibly bored."** came the voice followed by a sigh.

"Where am I."

"**You're in your head."**

"Then who are you?"

"**I AM THE GREAT Kyuubi NO KITSUNE."** thundered the voice. Naruto fell back as he was right next to the bars when the fox queen cried out.

'The demon that attacked the village'

"**And you are about to die."** said the demon getting close to the bars Naruto was terrified again trying to crawl back to the middle of the room.

"**Unless……. You take my power and release me."** said the fox lord looking away

'Hmm looks like he's finally here to put a stop to this.' Kitsune thought to her self.

Naruto was at his wits end he didn't know what to do every one was trying to kill him. He knew that it was never wise to trust a demon but with every thing he was going threw he wasn't thinking clearly he just wanted the pain to stop.

No more being stared at, no more being hated, no more watching family's going by and never having one. He was going to end it all. He reached up for the seal as the demon queen turned back to face him as he grabbed a corner of the seal.

"Fool boy?" screamed the Kyuubi forcing a wave of chakra threw the bars pushing Naruto away from the cage but Naruto's grip was firm and part of the seal came away in his hand.

"**Do you want to die?" **The Kitsune shrieked

"What if I do." screamed back Naruto getting back to his feet "WHAT HAS THIS LIFE EVER GIVEN ME, all I've ever gotten were beatings and hate, being alone I've never had a family to protect me. If I let you out you can make them fell the way I feel."

"**Do you want me to kill them." **Said the Kitsune coming closer to the bars** "To tear them apart, the men, women even the children. Is that what you really want?"**

Naruto was quiet for a long moment "No, no I don't want you to kill them just scare them." said Naruto looking at his feet. "I don't want to be lonely anymore, I want a family and I want the strength to protect that family." he said as he slowly curled up and began crying.

Naruto was beginning to wake up the world was starting to fade. Kitsune sighed heavily to her self, she sent her chakra through the bars forming it in to her human form.

She had long red hair that reached her lower back and she wore a pearl colored kimono. She knelt down as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's shaking form.

"I'll be you mother, if you want." Said Kitsune as she hugged him closely. The boy stiffened in her arms for a few moments not knowing how to react to physical contact, before wrapping his arms around her squeezing her as if his life depended on it.

"Please, please." he whimpered clinging tightly one to his lifes one life line, he breathed in deep the smell of a mother, of his mother.

"I'll always be with you Naruto, you'll never be alone I promise." she glanced up at the half seal. "But I will have to sleep for a while so I can fix the seal." she said

Naruto looked up at her with tear filled eyes "But only for a little while, and ill always be right here." she said placing a hand on his stomach "ok, kit."

"Ok Ka-san" he said an infectious grin spread across his face and Kyuubi couldn't help but smile as well. With that last smile Naruto slowly began to fade back in to reality Kyuubi sat there till Naruto had completely vanished.

Kitsune sighed as her arms were suddenly empty of her new son. She slowly let her self flow back threw the gate she was going to need somebody to look after her kit while she was hibernating. Not somebody blood thirsty, somebody that could be his friend as well as his protector. She sat down at her desk half hidden behind a mountain of paper work.

'Even being sealed doesn't stop this accursed paper work.' she thought.

She looked at the enormous 'in' pile, her eyebrow quirked as she saw a blue scroll in the middle of the stack. She quickly grabbed it from the middle. The stack of scrolls tilted for a moment before settling back down.

Sighing in relief before opening the scroll "Huh Kilala had a litter, good for her."

'To bad if they were only a few years older, they would be perfect' as she closed the scroll she glanced at the date.

"WHAT, this message is over seven years old!!" Kitsune glanced up at the tower of scrolls that took up her inn pile "JUST HOW OLD ARE YOU" she screamed at the stack of inn scrolls.

The pile didn't say anything it just swayed ominously, she sighed in defeat as she picked up the blue scroll from the ground.

"On the other hand this will work out perfectly." she said as she smiled mischievously.

* * *

Naruto awoke up in the hospital staring at the too white ceiling of his room; the disinfectant odor filled his nostrils. He glanced around the room slowly white walls, white curtains, white wrapped present paper, white…..?

'Huh a present? For me?' he slowly reached out his arms out and picked up the package from the table bringing it to his lap.

It was a small square package wrapped in very pale lavender paper.

He opened the small card on top and read it 'Happy birthday Naruto' was all it said in graceful scribble.

Inside the box was a pair of green goggles that he immediately placed on his forehead. He couldn't help it as tears welled up in his eyes.

He was stopped from a full blown cry when the door opened and a nurse stepped in to his room. She picked up his chart before saying curtly "Your free to go." before closing the door harder than needed.

He dressed quickly and grabbed the card that came with his first birthday present ever and ran from the hospital. Ignoring the look's he got from the staff.

He made his way back to his apartment using the back alleys, there weren't many people out today most sleeping in after the celebrations last night, so the way was clear except a few half awake villagers that were opening early.

He reached his apartment he was shocked but not that surprised to see his apartment at the top completely burnt, he wasn't to upset the apartment was a dump to begin with.

Naruto turned around and headed somewhere to think. 20 minuets latter he was sitting on the top of the Hokage's monument staring out over the village.

'Was everything that happened last night a dream??' he knew that the attack was real his mussels were still sore, but what about Kitsune was that just a dream. His stomach suddenly emitted a soft heat. He placed his hand over his stomach, feeling the heat fill his body, no it wasn't a dream his Kaa-san cared about him.

Just then a small yellow flash crossed in front his face, a soft lump landed on his lap.

"Ahh." He let out what he thought was a manly yell before looking down at his lap he looked down to see two black eyes looking back at him. "Uh, hi" he said looking at a small yellow fox.

"Qyui" was all it said staring at him expectantly.

"I don't have any food to give you, I don't even have a home" said Naruto, the fox just cocked her head to the side and stared at him.

"Do you want to be friends?" said the seven year old blond.

"Oyui" it said as it curled up on his lap yawning.

Naruto smiled he had a mother and a new friend, now all he needed was a place to stay.

* * *

A lavender haired girl was watching the blond from behind a tree not to far away. She was glad to see he was ok, and to see that he was wearing her gift on his forehead. She had sneaked out of her house, everyone had been to busy to notice her missing. The little Hyuuga had planed on leaving her present on her crushes door step but she had seen him being chased by a horde of villagers.

She had followed them to to the hospital just to make sure he was ok. Her mother had always told her that if some one she cared about was sick that the best way to make them better was to kiss them. So the little Hyuuga summoned up all her courage and crawled up beside her blond crush. She couldn't look at his face as she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his lips, this was the first time that the young Hinata had gotten a blush severe enough to make the room light up.

* * *

Well what did you think? Please read and review even if its just three or four words, just something to know people are reading this.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter the Panther

**Son of the Kyuubi**

**Chapter 2: Shield.**

Ok here is chapter 2 please enjoy.

I don't make any profit and I have 10 toes weird I know

It had been 5 years since the attack by the villagers had almost killed the young blond, it was early morning and village was peaceful....

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT." cried one of the Genin charged with bringing him in to justice.

"AS IF." the blond cried back as he dropped off the roof of a building, the Genin jumped down following with out looking. they landed in a large open dumpster.

"NAH." said the blond as he hung from a window above them, he tipped the paint can he was holding over dowsing the two angry genin in purple paint.

"Now Riauindo." he said, the small fox sitting behind the dumpster kicked both lids with its hind legs closing the top of the dumpster on the very pissed Genin. Naruto jumped down and quickly slid the lock in to place trapping the ninjas. "Nice job Riauindo, we showed them." said the mischief maker as he scratched behind the Kitsune's ear.

"Quie" was all she said as she climbed up his arm to take her place on his shoulder, wrapping her tail around his neck. They began walking out of the ally way when they felt a wave of anger appear right behind them, the duo knew they were in trouble.

"NARUTO, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Screamed Iruka as he deftly tied up Naruto before he could get away.

"Riauindo you know what to do." he whispered to his cohort, Riauindo faced the irate Iruka before placing her two paws on his shoulder and began licking his face acting as cute as possible.

If anything Irukas face got redder "That wont work on me today." he said pulling out a small sack for the fox.

"Quick run Riauindo." shouted Naruto pushing back in to Iruka. Riauindo jumped from Naruto's shoulder and took off down the street. Only leaving a small dust trail in its wake.

Iruka began dragging a kicking and screaming blond back toward the academy "No fair Iruka-sensei I'm not even a Genin and your a Chunin don't you think you went a little over board." pleaded Naruto quickly running out of options.

"It's no good Naruto your coming to class, graduations in less than a week, you want to pass this time don't you."

"Hump." was the only answer that Iruka got.

* * *

"Alright every one time for your Busin training." said Iruka from the front of the class

"Awwww." Cried the class as a whole.

"But we already did those Sensei." said the pinkie from the middle row.

"And now Hanuro-san were doing them again." said the Sensei.

The class grumbled as they lined up along the front of the class room, at the end of the line stood a young girl with shoulder length midnight blue hair and had a very red face. The reason for this was the blond standing next to her who was grumbling under his breath. She wanted to reach out and take his hand that he kept clenching in to fists, to tell him to do his best. Hinata felt something wrap around her legs, looking down she saw Riauindo looking up at her.

"Hello Riauindo are you keeping Naruto out of trouble" she said quietly as the young fox licked her fingers, the heiress smiled as she thought back to all the times when she was watching Naruto train and Riauindo would come and keep her company, for hours at a time.

The line moved forward as students took there turn and headed out for break, except for a large gaggle of girls that were standing around the door way tittering about the resident Emo of the class. The moment Sauske took the stage all the girls cried out there encouragement to him trying to get his attention which was impossible when they all shouted at once.

Hinata wasn't fond of the girls that stalked 'The Uchiha' but she envied them because they at least had the courage to tell him how they felt. As soon as Sauske finished he jumped out the window to escape his fan club.

"Dam Ice cube trying to act all cool." muttered Naruto quietly. It was then that Hinata realized they were the only ones left in the room with Iruka.

'This is it Hinata, this is your chance.' she thought to her self 'Just open your mouth and say........'

Riauindo watched the determined look on Hinatas face fall as she thought about what would happen if he hated her, Riauindo had seen the look a thousand times. She knew Hinata was a good match for her knuckle headed friend, but she was getting tired of having to wait for her to get up the courage to at least talk to him.

Riauindo wrapped her tail around Hinatas legs and quickly applied pressure to the back of her knee causing her to stumble in to the object of her affection.

Hinata gasped as her leg gave out, her hand shot out to stop her self from falling she shot a look down to where Riauindo had been moments before.

'What was that for I wonder.' Hinata thought to her self till a voice brought her out of her reprieve.

"Uh Hinata right? are you ok?" Hinata looked at what she had grabbed on to, her face began to resemble a tomato.

"Hh..a..i,..en Naruto-kun." she almost whispered '!Kun! What were you thinking you don't even know him. He's going to think your to forward, Baka.'

Naruto stared at her for a moment 'Weird girl. She stutters a lot, the only thing she got out completely was my name' he thought to himself 'she look's kind of down though maybe I should say something inspirational.'

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan." he said smiling at her "watch me ace this test" Naruto's speech isn't what anybody would call inspirational, except for a certain blue haired girl who had a shocked dreamy expression on her face.

'He knows my name, he called me chan.' Hinata's face turned neon pink as her brain melted and she passed out.

"AAHh Hinata!! Iruka-sensai something's wrong with Hinata." shouted Naruto as he grabbed Hinata before she hit the floor.

Iruka who had been watching the interaction silently till now just shook his head 'Well at least she managed to talk to him.'

"I'll take care of it Naruto." he took Hinata and placed her on the couch at the side of the room used when his students exerted themselves to much. 'she defiantly did that.' he thought as he put a pillow under her head.

"Now Naruto Bunshin." said Iruka turning to the blond right next to him, who was to worried about his classmate to remember to run.

"Hai Sensai." Grumbled Naruto

* * *

'Wake up.' came a deep voice.

'Huh what's going on.' thought Hinata.

"Now Naruto Bunshin." she heard Iruka-sensai's voice

'What happened all I remember was talking to Naruto-kun...' her inner self blushed deeply.

"Hai sensai" came Naruto's voice.

'Naruto..' she opened her eyes a little, she saw Naruto standing in the middle of the room, Blue chakra was surrounding him as he forced more and more chakra in to the Jutsu. After a puff of smoke she saw Naruto sanding in the middle of the room but his Bunshin was laying on the ground looking sickly and pale.

"Naruto, your forcing to much chakra in to your technique."

"I know Sensei, I'm trying but It's hard." said the blond looking anywhere but at Iruka

"Alright Naruto head out for break." said Iruka writing something down on his notes.

"Hai Sensei." he said turning for the door, he stopped and turned at the last moment "Hey Sensei, what about Hinata?"

"Don't worry she'll be fine in a little bit." said Iruka. Naruto didn't move "Don't worry ill take good care of her." he said seeing that that wasn't enough for him.

Naruto turned and left, Hinata lay on the couch not sure if she should move or not.

"He tries so hard it just doesn't work for him and I don't know why." said Iruka slumping in his chair. Hinata thought he was talking to her she was about to sit up when the door in the back of the class room opened revealing Mizuki Sensai.

"It's not your fault Iruka, he just might not be cut out to be a ninja, after all just think of what he is." said Mizuki

'What he is?' thought Hinata

"That has nothing to do with it, Naruto can be a great ninja I just have to find out what I'm doing wrong." said Iruka almost shouting,

"Hai Hai but you don't have much time left graduations in a week, and if he doesn't become Genin the council won't give him there protection anymore." said Mizuki "The villages wouldn't let him live let alone stay in the village"

Hinata was trying her best to look asleep so she wouldn't attract attention; she knew that the villagers hated Naruto. She knew it wasn't because of the pranks they came latter after the attack 5 years ago, she had gone that night to leave his birthday present on his door when she saw the villagers chasing him down the ally way. She had cried for months every time she thought about what they had done to him.

If that dog Anbu hadn't shown up they would have killed him, at that moment Hinata felt so weak she hadn't been able to do anything to help him. She vowed she would be stronger so that she could protect him, to protect every one.

"If he doesn't master chakra control he won't survive long, Iruka."

"I won't let anybody hurt him Mizuki." said Iruka slamming his fist on the desk

"Wow wow don't get angry at me, I'm just telling you what will happen to him, you can't always be there to protect him." said Mizuki.

Iruka sighed "I know you're a good friend Mizuki, come on give me a hand taking these reports to the office."

"No problem Buddy." said Mizuki as he gave one last look at the Hyuuga 'asleep' on the couch as he smiled to him self, a sadistic smile.

When Hinata heard the door shut she opened her eyes 'Naruto was in trouble.'

But what can I do?.

* * *

So what do you think any questions pleas let me know with REVIEWS please.


	3. Chapter 3 Training Partners

**Son of the Kyuubi**

**Chapter 3: Training Partners**

Once again I don't own Naruto or any of the characters so please don't sue me.

* * *

Naruto headed to his favorite training spot out side the village walls, it was a small learning consisting of only a small run down shack. He had lived there a few years ago when his apartment was burn down and he really didn't want to go back to the orphanage.

It didn't last long when Iruka found out that he was living in a run down old shack, he had found him a new place. It was actually a duplex owned by the Ichiraku owner and his daughter, it used to be Ayame's but she moved out in to her own place and it had been vacant. When she had heard that Naruto was looking for a place she made her father rent it to him for a reduced price she had told him 'the less he's paying in rent the more he will probably spend in here'.

She had been right Naruto usually ate there at least once a day luckily he never got tired of it because there were very few other places that would serve him, even if he had the money. He liked living above the old man even if he acted tough toward Naruto he would always give him free Raman when he was poor, or when he looked really down. The old man had even taken to teaching Naruto how to cook on Sunday's, every thing but Raman, he had said that if he learned how to cook Raman he would lose business.

Hinata had watched Naruto for the last two days, the academy graduation was in only five days and if he wasn't able to perform the Bunshin by then he wouldn't graduate. When she had found out the trouble that he was in she had decided that she would help him to improve his chakra control. But when the moment came to actual do it she had frozen, she couldn't sum up the courage to step out and talk to him. That's how she had spent the first two days just watching him, she had even hoped that he would get it on his own but just a little.

'What's wrong with you this is your chance to help him and here you are hiding behind a tree.' Hinata closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from coming. Even Riauindo was disappointed in her he hadn't come to see her at all in the two days Hinata had followed him around. occasionally Riauindo would look directly at where Hinata was hiding, before shaking her head and turning back to watch the boy train.

(Warning cursing a head)

'Ok this is it Hinata the big choice, either go out there and at least talk to him or go home because your pissing me off.' said Hinata's inner voice, her inner voice was the complete opposite of Hinata saying the that Hinata was afraid to.

'Alright here I go.' she said to her self she opened her eyes and took a step out from behind her tree only to walk in to the boy she was stalking.

"Hinata-chan that is you, what are you doing out here?" asked Naruto as he helped Hinata up from where she had fallen.

Hinata had the look of a deer caught in the head lights of a oncoming car, she couldn't seem to work her lips.

'Speak idiot, move your lips, SAY SOMETHING.' shouted her inner voice. But Hinata couldn't even hear her inner voice at that moment, she was staring directly in to Naruto's deep blue eyes.

Naruto was feeling a little uncomfortable under Hinata's stare, he was used to the stares of the villagers he had gotten used to that. The way Hinata was looking at him with that intense stare was wigging him out luckily he was saved.

"Grumble." Came the noise from Hinata's stomach, her face lit up like a red Christmas tree light on Christmas Eve. But she in turn was saved.

"Grumble." went Naruto's stomach they stared at each other in silence for a moment before they both burst in to laughter, they laughed so much there sides hurt and tears were in there eyes.

"Do you want to get something to eat with me I was just about to head to Ichikura's." asked Naruto.

Hinata smiled from ear to ear as she nodded. The trip to the walls of the village was pleasant Naruto did most of the talking but he still managed to get a few sentences out of her even though she still stuttered or would turn as red as a tomato if she looked up at him to find him staring back at her.

'She's defiantly weird.' thought Naruto 'but if normal is what the rest of the villagers are, then ill take weird any day.'

They took the direct route back to the village but when they got inside the walls instead of heading straight down the main street and taking a right. Naruto veered off the main road and took a small back ally Hinata had noticed that he would usually take the side roads when their was a large group of people. It was late though and their wasn't that many people out.

'Is it because I'm with him, he doesn't want to be seen with me?' she thought 'No he's not like that, he probably doesn't want people looking at me like they look at him.'

"Here we are Hinata-chan the best Raman in the village." said the hyper blond

"Naruto! don't lie to the lady." said the old man behind the counter "It's the best in the whole country." he said smiling.

"Ooo who's your friend Naruto." said Ayame leaning across the counter to get a better look at Hinata.

"Hey Ayame-nea chan this is Hinata-chan, we are in the same class." Hinata bowed to them.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga it's very nice to meet you." the years of Hyuuga protocol had been driven in to her head.

"It's nice to meet you Hinata Hyuuga." said Techui 'A Hyuuga eh he better be careful.'

"So Hinata." said Ayame leaning over the counter to whisper in to Hinatas ear "Is he your boyfriend?" Hinata didn't answer she just froze in place.

Naruto didn't know what Hinata and Ayame were talking about probably girl stuff so he decided to order for the both of them.

"Two Miso Raman please." Said Naruto picking out a set of chopstick's.

"He's a little dense but he's a good guy." said Ayame leaning back and began to help her father in the kitchen.

They ate in silence, Naruto was busy eating while Hinata was still too embarrassed by what Ayame had said earlier to string a sentence together. After his 5th bowl of Raman he pushed back from the counter, his chair tottered precariously on two legs.

"Ahhh that hit the spot." he said sighing and patting his belly, Hinata giggled a little at the expression on his face.

Naruto paid for the bill and they began walking down the side streets for a while talking, mostly about school. Naruto did most of the talking but Hinata managed to open up a bit more and was able to hold a decent conversation though she was still stuttering like a chap.

"Wow is it really that late." said Naruto looking at the sun "It's almost 3 o'clock."

"Ano Naruto-kun, th-e sun R-reads 4." said Hinata not sure how he would take being corrected.

"Huh, Oh your right." said Naruto laughing it off "Your really smart Hinata-chan."

Hinata couldn't blush any more, spending so much time around Naruto her face just had a constant blush to it.

"Well if its already 4 I'd better get back to training, but I really had fun hanging out with you today Hinata-chan we should do it again sometime." he said as he started walking back the way they had come "I'll see you tomorrow Hinata"

'It's now or never Hinata.'

"Um Naruto, if i--if you min-d tha-t is..." Hinata started off shouting and slowly got quieter till you couldn't hear what she was saying. Naruto just stood there not really sure if he should answer or not.

'Just say it'

"CAN I TRAIN WITH YOU." shouted Hinata ducking her head not daring to look at his face.

There was a moment of silence that felt like an eternity to Hinata.

"Sure Hinata, that would be awesome well train so had well be the strongest Genin ever." said Naruto pumping his fist in to the air "come on lets get started." he said as he grabbed her hand and began pulling her along the side streets. They only made it 2 blocks before Hinata's poor nerves had had enough and she passed out.

* * *

* * *

There I hope enjoyed it, I apologize for all of my spelling errors and bad Grammar but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please read and Review, I live for review.


	4. Chapter 4 Training Part One

**Son of the Kyuubi**

**Chapter 4: Training part 1**

OK to get this out of the way I don't own Naruto or the characters. Hope you enjoy this chapter. OK so I hope to speed things up after this.

* * *

The two Pre-Genin faced each other in the small training field "Ready Hinata?" they had done the basic warm ups now they were going to spar "MMh" Said Hinata as she nodded.

Hinata didn't even have time to blink before Naruto was on top of her, she had thought that Naruto would take it easy on her. Hinata barley had time to react if it wasn't for the fact that she was more flexible and used the Hyuuga Taijutsu drilled in to her head since she could walk. For a moment Hinata thought that this was going to turn out like all the training she had with her family, where it would be one half Hinata punching bag, the other half consisted of pointing out all of her flaws.

If it was going to be like this she should have just stayed home, just then one of Narutos punches snaked through her defense striking her on the shoulder. Hinata flinched expecting to be knocked to the ground but when the hit did come it was solid and it did hurt but it didn't have Narutos full power behind it.

"What's wrong Hinata you don't look like you're having fun?" asked Naruto as he jumped back after the hit.

Hinata rubbed her shoulder, She wasn't used to this either people didn't take her seriously only tapping her or like her family would knock her ass to the floor.

"No I'm fine, continue" she said taking up her defensive stance again

"Alright." exclaimed Naruto as he came at her again just as hard.

* * *

Hinata couldn't do it anymore she flopped to the ground exhausted. She watched Naruto bounce around, he had barley broken a sweat. They had been at it for hours, Naruto fought nothing like any Hyuuga hell no one at the academy fought like that. Where most people fought with style and precision Naruto sporadically threw a punch then before you even moved to block it he would spin around and try to kick your feet out, then use the momentum of the block to push off your body and try to kick your head.

"HEY, Hinata are you OK." called Naruto as he ran over.

"I'm fi..ne Naruto, I'm a tire.d." said Hinata as she pushed her self on to her elbows.

"That's cool, do you want to work on something else instead?"

'This is it, it's your chance' I know, I know.' thought Hinata as she argued with her self.

"Umm we could work on Chakra control" asked Hinata quietly.

"Eh" said Naruto scratching the back of his head "I'm not really good with Chakra control Hinata"

"But i a.." Hinata didn't feel comfortable saying that she was good at Chakra control, she know there were people with better control in her class "But that's why we practice" she said managing to meet his eyes for a moment before looking back down.

"AHH that's a great Idea Hinata, we can improve together" shouted Naruto punching his fist in the air.

Hinata didn't want to tell that she had 3rd highest chakra control in the class. As she looked to the sky, its so late the sun was already setting. Hinata stood up so quickly that Naruto fell on his butt.

"I'm sorry Naruto I have to go home its late" she said ducking her head quickly before dashing down the path.

"OK, do you want to train some more tomorrow?" Naruto shouted after her. He was actually looking forward to working on chakra control with somebody

"Defiantly" she shouted over her shoulder ecstatic that she could see him tomorrow, she didn't even care if she got in trouble for being late for training with her father.

Naruto sat on the ground where he fell, oddly he was quite happy how the day had gone even though he still couldn't create a Bunshin to save his life he was still quite happy to have a new friend.

'Are we friends' thought Naruto they had only trained together for one day does that make them friends? 'I'll ask her tomorrow' he suddenly smiled at the thought of seeing her tomorrow.

Riauindo walked out of the tree line and sat next to the happy blond ninja hopeful, Riauindo dipped her paw in some mud at her feet before smearing it all over Naruto's face.

"Oyi Riauindo" said Naruto as he wiped the mud print off his face, Riauindo just looked at him with mischievous eyes "You know this means war right?"

Riauindo just stood up and walked away flicking some mud at him with her tail.

"That's it" cried Naruto smiling as he picked up a hand full of mud before chancing after the scampering fox demon, Laughing as they played in the failing light.

* * *

Hinata ran till she was a block from her house, no matter how late she couldn't forget the Hyuuga etiquette of never appearing rushed even if you're horribly late. Hinata walked through the main gate bowing slightly to the branch guard members, who gave there own small bow.

Once she was out of sight of the guard's she rushed in side kicking off her shoes as she passed the entry way, making her way to the training hall at the far end of the main house.

She figured that she was only about 6 minuets late she might have to endure her fathers shouting at her, Hinata had never been late before.

She entered the training hall sliding the door closed behind her, her father was standing in the middle of the room sparing with her sister. Hinata walked along the wall staying off the mat and sitting out of the way behind her father. Hiashi didn't look up when Hinata entered the room. "Why are you late" he asked never stopping the fight.

"I'm sorry father I was training with a class mate and lost track of time" said Hinata bowing her head.

"Hm, that's enough for today Hinabi, you can go" said Hiashi turning from his back to his youngest daughter, to face Hinata. Hinabi walked slowly from the room, even though she hid it well Hinata could tell that all her sister wanted to do was pass out.

Once the door was closed Hiashi spoke "Is my training you not enough that you have to train else where?"

"No father it's nothing like that" said Hinata shaking her head "I just want to be a strong heir to the clan, so I decided to do extra training with my free time" said Hinata softly.

Hiashi was silent for a few moments just staring at Hinata, "Very well I will allow you to continue to train in your free time, but do not be late for training again"

"Yes father" said Hinata

"Good now lets begin"

* * *

Naruto didn't care about the stares he got as he walked down the street, soaking wet. His Battle with Riauindo had turned in to a full blown war. It had eventually ended when Riauindo had led Naruto in to a large mud pit and sat on his head, the only part above the mud, like a conquer.

After ward they had washed off in the near by river getting most of the mud off there cloths, for Naruto it had been a good day and he couldn't wait for tomorrow. He turned off from the main streets as they came to the bar area, he didn't want to run in to any of the drunks.

As he turned the corner two people surrounded him, he recognized them as the two Genin that had chased after him the other day and Naruto didn't like the looks they were giving him.

"Hey guys come to play again, I'm sure I could find an unoccupied dumpster around" he said pretending that they hadn't just trapped him in a dark ally way.

"Shut it demon" said the one in front of him "did you think you could humiliate us like that and get away with it."

"Yea our fathers are on the council, we can't be shown up by some little brat" said the larger one behind him.

"Were going to teach you a lesson about upstaging your betters" said the first pulling out a Kunai. Riauindo growled at them, from Naruto's shoulder, her hair spiking up along her back and tail.

"HAHAHAAHHA my betters, you think your better that me because of your parents" said Naruto clenching his fists, staring down the Genin in front of him "You don't deserve anything that you haven't worked for." the two Genin took a step forward "I'm going to be Hokage one day so I don't have time to mess around with you, **so get out of my way" **growled Naruto.

"SHUT IT FOX BASTARD" said the Genin as they both charged Naruto.

Riauindo growled as her fur suddenly burst in to flame covering her entire body, the two Genin froze staring at the flaming fox, who was still perched on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ha that's a week Gen-Jutsu if ever i saw one" Shouted the one in front obviously the leader "If it was on fire it would be burning you"

Naruto just smiled as he pet Riauindo's head "Riauindo's special her flame only burns those she wants to"

"Yea right" said the leader as he charged again Riauindo roared echoed off the walls of the ally way as a wave of heat hit the leader Genin. It was so hot that it dried his eyes out, he blinked profusely trying to get the moisture back in to them. He was blinking so much that he missed the foot flying in to his face, he stumbled back crashing on top of some wooden crates.

The larger of his assailants charged after he saw what happened to his leader, Naruto didn't move or flinch as he closed in. Riauindo just turned to face him her tail flicked towards him shooting six Sebon length hairs at him. The Genin didn't have time to dodge as the Hair/Sebon in bedded in to his chest.

He screamed as the Sebon burned his skin part of his jacket even caught on fire, he panicked and began rolling on the floor trying to put it out, witch just drove the Hair deeper.

"Masuna" cried the leader as he clawed his way out of the destroyed crates, he threw his Kunai at Naruto's head, Naruto just moved his head and the Kunai passed his head in bedding in to the wall behind him.

"Next time aim at the body it's a bigger target" said Naruto as he delivered another kick to the Genins face, sending him back in to the already destroyed crates. Riauindos coat turned back to normal as she licked Naruto's face "Come on lets go home" Naruto said to her the good mood he had been in earlier being completely damped. Naruto walked out of the ally way, he didn't encounter any other problems on his way home.

A Ninja with one eye covered watched the fight between the Genin and the academy student 'very interesting' he thought to him self. He was about to step in to stop the fight, but he wanted to see how he would do by him self first, as it turned out he didn't need his help after all. Kakashi laughed to him self, 'Maybe taking a Genin team this year wouldn't be to bad'

He jumped along the buildings heading to the Hokages tower.

* * *

There I hope enjoyed it, I apologize for all of my spelling errors and bad Grammar but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please read and Review, I live for review.


	5. Chapter 5 Things We Don't Talk About

**Chapter 5: Training part one**

**Son of the Kyubi  
**

OK I know its been going a little slowly so I'm going to try and bash out the boring parts and get to the good stuff. Also I just found out that the dividers haven't been working, I know that must have been annoying to read.

Before I go on I don't own Naruto or any of the characters I'm just a BIG fan of the series that has no life.

Oh and Hinata doesn't have a dragon sealed with in her that would just be a little to perfect, and I don't want to head in that direction. I've always seen Hinata as a dragon don't know why just do, quiet for a period of time but not to be messed with. As for the Genin team I have an idea but it's going to be a little different, I hope it doesn't blow up in my face.

One more thing there is going to be major character bashing in the next few chapters Neji and Sakura mostly but it changes when they come around. And Kyubi is back in the next chapter next, I think.

ON WITH THE SHOW.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hinata slowly opened her eyes as the sun hit her face, her body ached all over. Her father had been extra hard on her in yesterdays training. She had to remember not to be late any more. She rolled on to her good arm pushing herself on to her knees, before standing up. The covers fell from her body and the sun shone off her milky white skin, Hinata stretched before covering her breasts with her arms.

It was mid October and it was starting to get cold, she didn't mind the cold as long as she could wrap up in something warm. The only problem was she didn't like wearing clothes to bed, it was a problem ever since she was a kid it was just to dam hard to sleep in clothes and they got in the way.

She shivered before walking to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day just her regular out fit that she used for training. She had other outfits but none of them were as comfortable as the one she was in, she smiled to her self as she thought what Naruto would do if she showed up in one of the outfits that Ino and Sakura usual wear.

She had bought it determined to wear it the next day, but she lost the courage too when she tried it on. She was sorely tempted to find out, wondering what he would think of her. Hinata sighed inwardly before she picked out her regular out fit and walking out of her room.

She walked down the hallway toward the dinning room bowing her head to other members of the clan as she passed them, most of them moving to the side of the hallway to let her pass by, she really hated it when they did that. Even though they moved out of the way and bowed to her the look's that they gave her always made her shudder, it was like they were looking at a something detestable. She hurried toward the kitchen so quickly that she almost ran in to someone.

"Neji-San, Go-Good morning" said Hinata stepping back from Neji, putting a couple of feet distance between them.

"Hinata-sama" Said Neji, he towered over Hinata standing in the middle of the hallway making it hard for her to get passed, she hated it when every one moved out of her way and wouldn't even look at her. On the other hand she didn't know how to deal with someone that just wouldn't get out of her way.

"Excuse me Neji nee-San, I'm in a hurry" Hinata said quietly

For a moment Neji didn't move he just stood there immobile staring at her.

"Of course Hinata-sama" said Neji moving aside giving her a half bow, but never seeming to take his eyes off her.

Hinata walked passed him and continued down toward the kitchen even when she turned the corner she could still feel Neji s eyes on her. She wrapped her arms around her self trying to protect her self from his stare.

She hurried away from the area, she sighed as she reached the kitchen and could no longer feel his eyes on her.

Neji had changed so much since his father had died, he used to be so happy and kind. But ever since his father had died he had become withdrawn and moody. Hinata had caught him a few times just watching her from a distance

When it had started she thought that it was just part of his duty to guard her but she had started to get really creped out by it. Now she didn't know what to do about it, she just tried to ignore it, and stay out of his way.

Hinata took a deep breath before she entered the kitchen, there were a few cooks walking around the kitchen they generally ignored her. It was a fairly large room considering that it had to cook for the entire Hyuuga clan.

Hinata walked to a small preparation table to the side of the room that was left open for her to use. Usually Hinata left early in the mornings either for training or to just walk around, Hinatas mother had taught her how to cook before she died. It was one of Hinatas favorite places in the compound, when she cooked it relaxed her so much.

She finished making her breakfast and lunch for the day, she looked at the remaining food on the table, she smiled a little to herself as she prepared another box for Naruto and wrapped up the scraps for Riauindo before she left the kitchen. Hinata was about to head out when she remember she forgot something. She rushed back to her room to grab a box from her room.

"Hinata, what are you doing" Hinata jumped as she spun around.

"I am getting ready to leave for school, oto-san"

Hiashi was quiet for a moment he just gave her a stern look before speaking.

"Hinabi left 2 hours ago to get in extra studying before class started" stated Hiashi before going quiet again.

Hinata quailed before her fathers gaze. Hiashi spoke again "I would expect the heir to the clan to put in more effort than every one else"

"H-hai oto-san"

Hiashi back handed Her across the face "I would also not expect an heir to be so weak as to stutter"

"Hai oto-san" Said Hinata quietly as she looked at her feet resisting the urge to touch her cheek. Hiashi stood looking down on her for a moment before he walked around her.

"Training starts at 6:30 tardiness will not be tolerated again"

Hinata stood their fighting back tears she turned and slowly walked out of the Hyuuga compound not even looking at the branch clan members.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto dragged himself in to the shower, the cold water making him shiver but he didn't care at the moment. He hadn't slept well he had had nightmares it had started with scenes from his child hood and then flashes of something he didn't remember, he saw himself standing in the middle of a burning village that wasn't Konoha. It was definitely a Ninja village though he could see Kunai and headbands lying around him. The head bands had a familiar looking spiral on them that he couldn't quite place the image.

Naruto was in a serious funk this morning, he knew why. Yesterday wasn't the first time that he had been attacked. The villagers had always abused him before especially around his birthday but last night had been different.

Those two Genin had only been a few years older that him it wasn't the regular villagers that had lived threw the attack. He knew that most people considered the Kyubi evil but he didn't care she was the only family he had. Naruto shut off the shower and walked out to the sink to brush his teeth.

Riauindo had one eye open watching him from the bed, she had never seen him this bogged down before.

'Dam my hairs gotten longer probably need to get it cut again, and my dam finger nails need cut again' he thought. Naruto's nails always seem like they needed cut and his hair always seemed to grow faster than every one else, so much so that he had to cut them at least once a week. Naruto grabbed a pair of scissors from the cabinet and got to work.

After 20 minuets he was looking presentable.....well presentable for Naruto anyways, he finished up in the bathroom. Naruto headed down the stairs to his front door, his apartment was on the top floor while Teuchi's house was on the bottom floor.

Naruto made his way quickly to Ichikuras he got there just as they were opening and sat down on his usual stool, Riauindo quickly jumping onto the stool next to him.

"Hey old man 2 Miso Raman please and a leg of chicken "said Naruto to the man behind the counter "Morning Ayame-Chan"

The young girl behind the counter smiled at him "Good morning Naruto, ready to train your butt off today"

"Of course" replied Naruto as he strong armed one fist.

"Hump, I'm the one doing all the work and I don't even get a hello" grumbled Teuchi

"Oh lighten up ototo-San" said Ayame slapping him on the back, Teuchi just sulked in the corner.

"So how do you think you'll do on the exam Naruto" asked Ayame leaning on the counter to give the chicken leg to Riauindo, who jumped off the stool and curled up at the base of Naruto's chair.

Teuchi stopped sulking and listened up to the conversation.

"As long as it isn't Bunshin I should be fine" said Naruto as his first bowl was placed in front of him. "itakimas"

"Still can't get it to work huh?" asked Ayame, Naruto shook his head since his mouth was full of Noodles.

"Well I have a few hours spare in the afternoon if you need some help" said Ayame taking away the now empty bowl and giving him a new one.

"That's OK Hinata-chan and I are going to work on it together after school"

Ayame and Teuchi looked at each other each smiling. Before they could ask Naruto threw some bills on the counter and ran out

"Bye Ayame-Chan, I'll be by later Old man" Shouted Naruto

"I'll be expecting you" shouted Teuchi "Bring your friend by and it will be on the house"

"Will do" shouted Naruto as he and Riauindo headed toward school. Riauindo stopping by a trash can to drop off the bones from her chicken leg.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto didn't have any pranks planed for today, and since he was already up he decided to be early for class. At least this way Iruka might let him sleep during class, or at least not hit him over the head for it.

Naruto slid the door open the only people in the class room was the weird quiet kid Shino who always seemed to wear sunglasses, and Sakura who had her head on her desk, looking down. Naruto closed the door and took his seat at the back of the class room.

He leaned back in his chair till the back of his chair rested on the wall. Riauindo took her place behind Naruto's chair in between the chair and the wall.

Sakura turned to give Naruto a dark look. 'What did I do now' thought Naruto as he gave her the stare right back.

"Don't do anything stupid today, Naruto" said Sakura

"What are you talking about?!?" said Naruto leaning forward in his chair.

"You're annoying, and you're getting on Sauske-kuns nerves"

'I should have guessed' thought Naruto 'what the fuck does he have that I don't'

"That's not what Sauske-kun told me last night" said Naruto a foxy grin spreading on his face.

"WHat WhaT wHAT" said Sakura moving faster than Naruto had ever seen her move, Sauske related events seemed to do that. She was now standing directly in front of Naruto placing her hands on his desk. Riauindo opened one of her eyes keeping watch on the pink haired fan girl.

"He said that I was the best he ever had" said Naruto putting his head down on the desk "If you'll excuse me I'm kind of tired because of last night"

Sakura opened her mouth a few times like a gaping fish but no words came out, she stood there for a minuet not knowing what to say, she eventually returned to her seat. Naruto fell asleep with a smile on his face. As he slept, the class room slowly filled with students Hinata was one of the first to enter shortly after Naruto fell asleep. She stood at the door for a moment before making her decision, she made her way up to sit beside Naruto.

The seat beside Naruto would always come down to people arguing about who would have to sit their. Hinata had never had the courage to sit beside him till now, the only person that looked up except for Shino, well it was only a glance really. All was well except Hinata couldn't stop fidgeting she would have if Riauindo hadn't jumped in to her lap and demanded to be petted.

Naruto was slipping back in to the nightmare he had been having last night, he could smell the metallic smell of blood all around him. It felt more like a memory but he didn't remember having ever done anything like this, he screamed. In his dream he screamed but his voice was higher pitch, a woman's voice he realized when he saw his hand cover his face.

Naruto had never had a dream as vivid as this before, he felt like he could reach out and touch the bodies. He felt like he was going to loose his mind, till he smelt something cover the smell of the blood. It was a sweet smell like a plant, it was a fire lily!. The fire lily was a plant that only grew to the east of Konoha. They had dark green leaves, till the sun touched them then they would begin to turn orange and red and would look like they were on fire. To stand over a field of fire lilly's was one of the most beautiful sights in the world.

The smell of sweet water and fresh earth filed his nostrils, the smell pushed back the 'dream' till all that was left was the smell of the lily Naruto's eyes snapped open to see Hinata sitting next to him staring at him.

"Morning Hinata-Chan" said Naruto as he stretched across the desk.

"G-good M-morning Naruto-kun" stuttered Hinata as she sat back down quickly.

Naruto was quiet while he tried to remember the dream he was having, but it was like trying to catch sand in a sieve. After a few minuets he couldn't remember anything except that he had had a bad dream.

"A-ano Naruto-kun are-e you a-alright" asked Hinata

"I'm fine Hinata-Chan, just worried about the exam that's all" said Naruto as he smiled but to Hinata it looked tinny and fake. She couldn't ask anymore questions as Irkua walked in to the room. Naruto folded his arms and placed his head on the table but stayed awake, Hinata kept looking in between Naruto and the front of the class.

School went by quietly with Iruka at the front lecturing, then they went out side for practical lessons with Iruka and Mizuki.

"Alright that's enough for today, its time for lunch" said Mizuki

Naruto immediately walked out of the academy training grounds, and found his regular spot underneath the tree with the swing, Riauindo sat down on his right saying "Qyui" trying to get his attention. But Naruto was having trouble paying attention to anything at the moment he just stared at the ground like he was in some kind of trance.

Naruto suddenly found himself in a dark corridor waist deep in cold water.

'I know this place' he thought to himself "KAA-SAN" he shouted repeatedly as he waded/swam through the recesses of his mind. He rounded a corner the water here was shallower he had no idea where he was going this whole place looked the same, but he followed his gut and found him self in the cage room again.

"Kaa-San, Kaa-San are you there" he asked as he approached the cage with the broken seal

A voice came from behind him "Hello Naruto" he spun around

Kyubi stood there just like he remembered her she was dressed in a regular Ninja out fit with the Chuunin jacket. And her long red hair that reached her lower back.

"KAA-SAN, I missed you" he yelled as he flung him self at her.

"I missed you too, my Naruto" as she held him as close as possible, they just stood there for a few moments.

"So what's got you so upset?" asked Kyubi staring down at the top of Naruto's head "i could feel it even when i was asleep"

"Its nothing" said Naruto burying his head in to her flak jacket.

"Nothing, wouldn't have made me wake up"

Naruto finally looked up, and told his mother what happened last night with the two Genin

"I see" said Kyubi

"It was such a good day too I even made my first friend" fumed Naruto as he sat on the ground

"A friend eh? What are they like?" she asked as she sat next to her son.

"Hinata? Oh Hinata's awesome she offered to train together and she does these weird strikes with her hands that make my arm go numb" said Naruto as he went off on a tangent

'Weird strikes, numb is he talking about a Hyuuga'

"Son what color are her eyes" asked Kyubi stopping Naruto in the middle of his rant.

"Huh, there white but they have a lavender tint to them, why?"

"Oh, no reason I'm just curious" 'lavender that must be Umi's girl hope she didn't end up with a stick up her ass like Hiashi'

Kyubi could sense somebody approaching, time inside Naruto's mind scape was slower than that on the outside they still had a few moments.

"Naruto its time to go, somebody's coming"

"Bu.."

"Its OK, ill see you again I'm not going anywhere this time" she said caressing his face.

"OK?"

"OK"

Naruto was suddenly back in his body he looked up Hinata was slowly walking toward him her head was down and it sounded like she was talking to herself.

"What if he's not hungry"

"Will you just get over their"

"Look he's sleeping I should just leave him alone"

Her own reply was cut off by Naruto shouting out to her.

"Yo Hinata what's up" shouted Naruto feeling refreshed after talking to his mom.

"eep" Hinata jumped nearly dropping the two bento s she was carrying

"What you doing"

"I-I m-made some ex-extra f-food I thought-t you m-might lik-e som-e?"

"REALLY, your awesome Hinata" said Naruto Hinata nearly fell over at the compliment.

"I hope y-you like it, its nothing s-special" she said as she sat next to him and handed him a bento and placed the scraps she brought in front of Riauindo who had moved over so Hinata could sit closer to Naruto.

"Sugoi" exclaimed Naruto as he opened the bento "Ititakimas" he said breaking his chopsticks and digging in. Naruto was hungry even though he had eaten only a few hours ago, he had planed on scarfing it all down, that was till he realized that this was the first time that some one had ever made food for him. He was surprised, it was delicious, he ate slowly to savor every bite.

"That was delicious, where did you learn to cook" asked Naruto as he placed down his empty bento.

"You d-didn't n-need to e-eat a-all of i-it Naruto, I-if....it wasn't g-good" Stuttered Hinata as she looked down at the empty bento box.

"Are you kidding that was the best dinner I've ever had" said Naruto. Just then the bell rang

"Oh crap the bell, let's go Hinata" they both ran back to school.

The seating arrangement wasn't fixed so people tended to move around seats so coming back late you have the chance of losing your seat. When Naruto and Hinata entered they found Sauske sitting in Hinata's seat it was a 3 seatter desk but he was right in the middle, since his fan girls had practically glommed his original seat.

For Sauske it was another day in hell his fan girls were in super fandom mode all asking questions like.

'Sauske do you think we would make a good team'** 'no'**

'Oh Sauske can you put us on the same team' **'like I have that kind of authority'**

'Can I call you Sauske-puddin' '**HELL NO'**

The only way he could get away from it was to sit next to Naruto, but when ever he did they would wind up getting in a fist fight and be made to stand in the hall. But today anything was better than dealing with his fan club.

Just then a shadow blocked out the light he looked up to see Naruto's right in his face.

After a moment of silence Sauske spoke "What?"

"Your In Hinata-chans seat"

"So?" said Sauske staring at him with dead eyes 'yes, one fight and no more fan girls'

"Move" stated Naruto. Hinata who was standing behind Naruto didn't know what to think yes she was slightly happy that Naruto wanted her to sit next to him but she didn't want him to fight over her…….OK so she a little part of her did want him to fight over her but what girl doesn't want her man fighting over her.

"Or you'll what?" said Sauske. Naruto reached down and grabbed the front of Sauske's shirt and leaned in dangerously close to make a threat. Just at that moment the boy sitting directly behind Naruto pushed his chair back to dodge a spit ball. Naruto was already over balanced, Sauske who was expecting an attack wasn't prepared for Naruto's lips pressed against his. At the moment there lips touched every fan girl in the room stopped arguing and stared directly at them. Sakura remembered the conversation from that morning passed out right then and there. Naruto and Sauske broke apart both spitting trying to get the taste out there mouths, Naruto even started licking the table.

Just as Naruto was about to get pummeled by fan girls, Iruka waked in.

"Naruto, Sauske don't start or ill give you both detentions" shouted Iruka

Sauske Immediately moved out of Hinata's seat, Hinata took the middle seat and all occupants of Table 6-C agreed never to talk about this incident again….

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Since it was a problem for Hinata to leave the village they decided to use the small training grounds underneath the Hokage's monument. As they walked Naruto did most of the talking while Hinata listened. Mostly he just talked about daily things Raman flavors how much he hated Sauske-kun and his fan girls.

It didn't matter Hinata just paid attention to everything he said no matter how trivial she listened to every word.

"Alright let's start training" Said Naruto

"OK lets start with 100 laps, push ups, jumping jacks, punches and kicks then hand springs then well do some sparing OK?"

Hinata just stared at him in disbelief as he listed off the training schedule that they would be following.

"Ano Naruto I-I thought w-we were g-going to w-work on Chakra control?"

"OH that's right I forgot" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head loosing some of his steam "OK lets work on our chakra control" he was quiet for a moment and Hinata just stared at him.

"I don't know what to do" said Naruto after a moment.

Hinata just giggled a little as she reached in to her bag and pulled out a small black box she had pulled out of her dresser this morning, she opened the box as Naruto watched on with interest. In side were several thin pieces of metal.

Hinata picked up one of the strips of metal and held it between her finger and thumb. She concentrated and slowly lavender chakra began to spread up the strip, till it reached the top.

Hinata's face scrunched up in concentration, Naruto thought her face was incredibly cute, he quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. Hinata's strip of metal slowly began to curl at the top until it curled in to a tight spiral all the way down.

"That was cool Hinata-chan but will it really help with chakra control?" he asked as he picked up one of the strips and looked it over

"H-Hai i-its h-how we are-e t-taught i-in t-the-e Hyuuga clan

'Well if Hinata thinks it will work then that's good enough for me'

"So how does it work?" he asked as he took a seat across from Hinata.

"Y-y-you j-just-t" Hinata was having trouble talking with Naruto paying so much attention to her she took a deep breath

"You focus y-your chakra in to the strip t-till it reaches the very top, then y-you begin to bend y-your chakra while keeping I-it at a constant rate" she managed get out.

"OK I can do this believe it" stated Naruto as scrunched up his face in concentration.

'Kawai he's so cute' screamed Hinata's inner self.

Naruto sat concentrating on the metal strip in his fingers after 20 minuets but couldn't focus any chakra in to it.

"AAAhh is their some kind of trick to this Hinata?"

Hinata just shook her head "it just takes lots of practice"

"How long did it take you?" asked Naruto, Hinata opened her mouth to speak but then turned her head

"It usually takes 2-3 weeks for a 7 year old to do it" said Hinata staring at the ground "b-b-but I-it t-took me two years, even now I still have trouble with it" she said feeling thoroughly pathetic.

"Wow that's incredible" said Naruto taking his eyes off the strip to look at her fully "You kept at this for two whole years with out quitting, I don't think I could keep trying for that long your really strong"

Hinata blushed at Naruto's compliment as tears began forming in her eyes.

"No I'm not" Hinata quietly shouted she couldn't take it. People were always putting her down, her clan, her cousin, sister even her own father.

"Huh"

"I'm not strong, I've never been good at any thing I can't use the Jyuken strike as well as the rest of the clan, I'm worthless"

Tears were now streaming freely down her face, she griped her pant legs tightly she couldn't believe she was being so stupid, now she was crying in front of the person she admired the most.

Naruto didn't know what to do, he never had to deal with crying people before and definitely never a crying girl.

Naruto looked down at Riauindo who had disappeared'

'What do I do, what do I do'

'I got it' he thought

There had been one time Ayame had given him a handkerchief when he was crying after a particularly rough day. It happened when he was 6 just after he had been kicked out of the orphanage.

He had been crying on his way back to his apartment one day when he walked in to somebody. He recoiled expecting a beating for not watching where he was going.

"Are you alright bozu(boy)" asked a female voice

Naruto looked up to see a young Genin standing above him, she reached out her hand and helped him to his feet. She knelt down and pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and began wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you nee-Chan" sniffled Naruto

"Your welcome" she said "My Names Ayame, what's yours"

"Naruto" he said still not sure if she was going to hurt him or not, he wasn't used to Ninjas being nice to him.

"Naruto eh, that's a strong name" she said as she smiled at him for a moment, she reached in to her pocket and handed him a slip of paper "Here take this to Ichirukas Raman and give it to the man there tell him I sent you"

"Oyi Ayame what the hell are you doing you're making us late" Naruto looked to see a snobby looking Ninja staring at him and Ayame.

"SHUT it Kasuma I was here 20 minuets ago where the hell were you" she said standing and turning to him.

"Whatever just hurry up" said Kasuma as he turned and walked away.

"Ill cya around Naruto-Chan" as she got to leave Naruto realized he still had her hankie

"Ayame-Chan your Hankie" he said holding it up. She turned back to look at him

"Its OK you can keep it, I think you need it more than I do" she said smiling at him with her hands on her hips "though ill probably need a bottle of aspirin to deal with my team" she laughed and Naruto finally managed a smile.

"Later Naruto-Chan" as she took her leave.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto searched his pockets frantically he knew he had it, he always kept it with him. He un-zipped the pocket in the back of his jacket 'AAha here it is'. It was clean and in good condition.

Naruto knelt down lifting Hinata's head and began gently wiping the tears from her eyes she finally looked at him.

"Now tell me what's wrong" said Naruto, Hinata looked in to face gone a shiver worked its way up Hinata's spine, this was a side of Naruto she had never seen. His eyes looked like they were smoldering, it was the kind of calm eyes that could command thousands.

"You know every body isn't good at something I can't even make one Bunshin" said Naruto as he sat next to her "every one always make fun of me for it." said Naruto as he watched the leaves and Hinata watched him "but you know, you can't let them get you down" as he turned to look at her. He didn't know what or who was responsible for making Hinata cry but he mad a vow that if he found out who did he was going to kick there ass.

"So do you have any tips for me?" asked Naruto as he picked up the strip he had discarded. Hinata nodded her head as she dried her eyes.

Naruto and Hinata passed the rest of the day, Hinata sported a blush as she sat next to Naruto. Naruto focused on the strip with Hinata giving him gentle tips and pointers he managed to focus about an inch of chakra in to the strip. Riauindo would show up occasionally, always bringing some thing of interest back to Hinata.

"Ano Naruto your t-trying to force it to much" said Hinata managing to control her stutter better the longer she was around him "Your c-chakra should flow, not be pushed"

"AAAhh I'm not trying to force it, it's just when I try and focus my chakra in the smallest amount I can it just flows out of me"

He said in frustration as he tried again

"Hmmm" Hinata thought as she made several hand signs the veins around her eyes popped out.

Hinata took a closer look at his chakra system

'He has an incredibly developed chakra system' she thought as she looked closer she could see small wisps of red mixed in with the blue, she traced the wisps back to his navel

'A seal? No wait there are two seals but they both look damaged or incomplete'

"Naruto the seals on your stomach seem to be releasing red chakra, t-that seems to b-be disrupting your Justu" said Hinata

Naruto instantly paled as he turned to look at her she could see something akin to panic in his eyes.

"You can see that?" he asked as he saw her kekai Genkai activated.

"H-hai, my b-blood line l-limit lets me see c-chakra and chakra systems" stated Hinata, she was a little worried about how Naruto was looking at her "S-since seals have c-chakra worked in to them I-I can see them but only i-if I'm looking really closely"

Naruto was quiet he didn't know what to say 'should I tell her?

'Oh hey Hinata by the way you know the Kyubi that attacked our village 12 years ago well it was sealed in to me by the fourth Hokage. Don't worry she's real nice and is actually my adopted mother..........' he ran this thought over in his head for a moment 'Nah she'll probably run off and not want to see me again unless my head is on a pike'

"I-I'm.. s-sorry Naruto I-i didn't mean t-to pry I-it's..I o-only wanted to h-help, i-i-I'm-m sorry I-i didn't t-think. Please d-don't h-hate m-me" Hinata managed to get out.

"I don't hate you Hinata, its just some thing I don't like to talk about" said Naruto as he placed the chakra strip back in the box "were friends aren't we I'm not going to get mad at you over something as simple as that"

"Lets see if I can do the Bunshin now" said Naruto as he stood up "then we can go get something to eat OK?"

"Ok" said Hinata a soft smile on her lips.

After several attempts Naruto managed to make a Bunshin that stood up for 5 seconds before it fell flat on its face and disappeared.

"Well at least it was standing" said Naruto

Just then Naruto's stomach growled, Naruto's faced turned red

"ha ha I guess its time for some lunch" as he scratched the back of his head.

They packed up there stuff and headed for some lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK I hope it wasn't to long but there's a bunch of topics that I wanted to get out of the way. And when I make the teams ill explain why I did it this way

Next chapter will be the exam and Mizuki's betrayal dun dun dun.

Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6 A DATE?

**Chapter 6: A DATE!**

Son of the Kuybi

OK Thanks for all of you who reviewed I appreciate it, I know I can't spell in English so I can't spell in Japanese either.

OK I don't know how I'm going to do this as far as teams go, but I think I have figure it out so we should be alright ill post the teams after this chapter I think.

FYI this chapter wasn't planed.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto and Hinata had trained every day after school it was now Friday the exam was on Sunday they had decided to stop training early to be rested for the exam. Naruto had finally managed to focus enough chakra in to the chakra strip to make 2 perfect bunshin. Naruto had been so excited the first time he made a bunshin that he had hugged Hinata so suddenly that she had passed out for 10 minuets.

They were heading to Ichiraku's for some after training, once again Naruto was doing all of the talking while Hinata was listening but was still enjoying her self.

They had just entered town when somebody called out to them.

"Hey Naruto, wait up" They turned around to see Sakura running toward them she was one of Sauske's fan girls head cheerleader even.

Hinata thought she was a bit of an air head she never seemed to give anything else a thought except Sauske if she didn't have the top score in the class that was.

"Hey" said Naruto a little warily "I haven't seen Sauske." said Naruto

"Don't be silly, silly" said Sakura as she blushed a little twisting her foot trying to look adorable "I was looking for you" Naruto was taken back he had never had a girl act quite like this to him.

Alarm bell's were going off in Hinata's head she knew Sakura was trouble. Riauindo agreed she growled at the approaching Fan girl. Sakura ignored her. All of her attention on the blond in front of her.

Sakura glanced at Hinata quickly giving her a sweetly sickening smile that only a woman could pull off and she knew something was up.

"Can I talk to you over their" asked Sakura

"Uh sure, ill be right back" said Naruto not sure what was going on, Sakura immediately grabbed his hand.

Hinata wanted to stop him but no words would come out of her mouth, it felt like her stomach was sinking in to a black hole as she watched Naruto be dragged away by Sakura.

Hinata watched rooted to the spot as Sakura seemed to talk and talk and Naruto just seemed kept nodding with out saying anything.

After a minuet Sakura ran off leaving a stunned looking Naruto, when Hinata realized that Naruto wasn't going to move anytime soon she walked over to see him. He had a glazed look on his face and his mouth was hanging open.

"Naruto" she asked pulling on his arm when that didn't work Riauindo bit his leg

"Owww, what was that for" asked Naruto as he looked down at Riauindo who was licking the side walk trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Naruto w-what did she w-want?"

"Um uh a date tomorrow" said Naruto as a slow smile spread across his face.

Hinata felt like her stomach that was sinking felt like it had been sucked threw a black hole.

"A-a-a d-date l-like a-a d-date date?"

"Yea she said she had always admired me" said Naruto smiling from ear to ear now "That's right we were going to get some BBQ" said Naruto as he began walking again his hands behind his head and began walking.

Hinata stood rooted to the spot she couldn't move even if she was in the path of a raging bull she didn't think she could move. Riauindo came up and wrapped her tail around Hinata's leg "Quie"

"I'm sorry Riauindo" mumbled Hinata tears streaming out of her eyes as she ran off in to opposite direction.

Riauindo looked over after her before she walked after the oblivious blond who hadn't noticed a thing. Deciding on peeing on said blonds bed.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto was still in a daze as he entered Ichiraku's and sat down

"What no Hinata today" asked Ayame "did you two have a fight?"

"Huh Hinata's right........ she was right behind me a minuet ago" he turned to Riauindo "Where did she go?"

Riauindo stopped grooming her self long enough to shoot him a nasty look.

'Eh what's her problem' but he blew it off in to good of a mood to let something bring him down.

"Three Miso ramen please" asked Naruto as he grabbed a set of chopsticks

"Shouldn't you go look for her?" asked Ayame

"Hmmm she'll be alright by her self" said Naruto "but I have big news, I have a date"

"With who?" asked Teuchi from the back of the kitchen.

"Sakura a girl from class" said Naruto as he tucked in to his first bowl Ayame placed in front of him.

"When did this happen" asked Ayame 'Oh poor Hinata'

"Just a few minuets ago, ever since this week started things have been looking up"

"Well good for you Naruto" said Teuchi finished preparing Naruto's other two bowls.

"Yea Naruto good for you" said Ayame not looking at him.

'can't really blame him he's had a rough life, but still.....' thought Ayame

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hinata ran all the way home not even slowing down as she entered the compound she didn't care she just wanted to get to her room. She skidded by clan members in the hall not stopping to return there bows she just ran. When she got to here room she threw her self on to her bed and just cried

'Why was she so stupid, of course if I waited to long someone else would ask him out'

She grabbed her bed covers for dear life.

'And it just had to be Sakura, the biggest bitch in the whole school, she doesn't understand Naruto at all. She's to mean she'll just chew up his caring heart' Hinata didn't want that.

She banged her fist against her bed why did she have to be so weak. Their was a knock on her door

"Hinata" came her father's voice

"H-hai otousan" said Hinata wiping her eyes quickly, as the door slid open

"You were running in the halls" he stated more than asked Hinata nodded softly

"And your crying how many times have I told you that Hyuuga's don't cry" said Hiashi "I want you in the training hall in 5 minuets" he said before closing the door.

Hinata wiped her eyes again as she got up from the bed, she knew she was in for it Hyuuga's didn't accept any kind of excuses. But for once Hinata Hyuuga was not only up for a fight, she was looking forward to it.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was almost time for his date he had cut, brushed his hair, cut his nails, brushed his teeth, and taken a freezing shower. Riauindo hadn't helped she had just spat small fire balls at his uncovered feet, and burned a hole in to his instant Raman cup.

But he was ready to go, she told him to meet her at the Hanks it was a supposedly the best place for BBQ in town. Naruto didn't really have anything other than his orange jump suit to wear so he just left the jacket off and put on a long black sleeve T-shirt.

Riauindo was right behind him as he walked down the streets he got a couple of stares but that did nothing to his mood. He didn't really like Sakura that much, Sure she was the prettiest girl in class but she was just too…too something Naruto couldn't explain it he just wasn't that in to her. If he hadn't been so shocked at the time he would have turned her down, but he had already said yes and it would have been rude not to go.

Naruto walked toward the restaurant he could see Sakuras Pink hair from a mile away she was standing with a bunch of her friends. Then again Naruto didn't ever remember her hanging out with that group of Fan girls.

"Yo Sakura" said Naruto as he got closer

Sakura turned around she looked miserable "Hi, Naruto I'm glad you could make it" she said forcing a smile.

'She doesn't look pleased at all, she look's like someone kicked a Sauske puppy' Thought Naruto.

The girls behind Sakura giggled 'that's weird too' thought Naruto

"Are you ready for our, …date?" asked Sakura

"…Yea lets go" Said Naruto warily, Sakura just nodded and began walking toward the door, Naruto leaned in closer to Sakura "Are you ok? If they said something to upset you…" Sakura turned to face him

"You would do something like that for me? Asked Sakura

Naruto nodded "Mmmh you don't seem like a mean person so people shouldn't talk about you like that" They were right in front of the door now

"Oh god Naruto, I'm sorry, I Shouldn't………" Just then the door sprang open, Before Naruto could do anything he was hit in the chest with a large projectile. It was powerful enough to knock Naruto off his feet and in to the middle of the street.

Naruto looked down at him self, the 'projectile' was a taped bag of garbage. There was laughter from every part of the street he looked around fan girls, villagers

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening he looked over at Sakura who had tears in her eyes she ran off and was lost to the crowd. The laughter was coming at him from all around, but the most obnoxious laugh was coming from the restaurant there on the floor was Ami. Ami was a Sauske's most fanatical fan girl.

"Hahahahaha what makes you think anyone would go out with a Loser Freak like you" cried Ami "that's what you get for stealing Sauskes first kiss"

"hahahahah such an idiot" chimed in one of her friends

Riauindo was standing protectively at Naruto's side growling at anyone who came to close, she was sorely tempted to just rip out the bitches throat.

"Look at that fox standing up for the demon" said a villager

"That just proves that 'its' taking over" whispered another

"Someone should get rid of it before it kills us all" some of the villagers took a step forward ready to attack the boy, Naruto wasn't paying any attention, the pain and hurt was becoming to much for him to take. He could handle them being mean to him but this being nice just to build him up just to tare him down again was eating him up.

One brave villager picked up a rock a chucked it at Naruto's head, Riauindo knocked it aside with her tail. Some of the villagers cheered and patted the brave one on the back, others picked up rocks of their own. Riauindo roared at them, a roar that echoed off the walls aroar that sounded like it came from a creature 3 times Riauindos size. A few of the villagers took a step back, but still more were picking up something. People weren't laughing any more they were shouting and screaming in hysteria

'Kill it'

'Get it now'

'I guess every ones against me, I'd be better off on my own'

Naruto was fighting back tears 'how could I have been so stupid, why would any one want to go out with me' he just wanted it all to stop all the pain all the looks he wanted to get away. He could almost hear his mother calling out to him from with in him, but he just wanted to be left alone, so he pushed her away.

"STOP IT" came a shout. All the villagers turned around to see a very pissed looking Iruka with an equally pissed Ayame wielding a wicked looking cleaver and Teuchi with a baseball bat with nails sticking out at odd angles standing behind him, But even if you had no ninja training what so ever you would still be able too pick up the waves of killer intent coming off the smallest of the group.

A small girl of about 12 stood in front of them all with a look that said if one more person threw a rock they would be spending the next 6 months trying to get it all out of their system.

One villager was either not to bright, or his view of the girl was blocked by some body we may never know because as he was in mid toss, a foot connected with his face sending him hurdling threw the crowd knocking a few of them over before he connected with the side of Hanks BBQ. His teeth were shattered and his jaw had to be wired shut for the rest of his life so no one ever knew the reason behind him throwing the rock.

Kakashi stood exactly where the man had stood one second before his hands in his pockets.

"If you all are looking for a fight, ill be more than happy to oblige all of you" he said as he turned slowly so he could look every one of them in the eye.

A few of the villagers at the back turned and made a prompt exit the rest dropped their rocks and left in groups of twos and threes. Hinata didn't care about any of this as soon as Kakashi appeared she had ran to Naruto who hadn't moved at all. She was followed by Ayame and Teuchi. While Kakashi and Iruka made sure no one thought about coming back.

"Naruto, Naruto are you OK" she asked as she was trying to remove the garbage that was covering him

Naruto turned his head towards her slowly.

"I'm fine Hinata" he said but Hinata could see the fire in his eyes wasn't their and his smile was plastic fake.

Ayame and Teuchi were now standing beside Naruto also trying to get him clean, they could tell that the boy was anything but all right.

Kakashi spoke to Iruka "can you go report this to the Hokage, ill make sure that he makes it home"

"Ill head over there right away, just make sure you get Naruto home safely"

"Of course" said Kakashi giving Iruka a one handed wave salute.

Teuchi and Ayame had helped get Naruto to his feet and over to a faucet with Hinata's help they had managed to get him somewhat clean. But he wasn't responding to anything unless you asked him a question, he looked like he was in a daze.

"We should take him home, some ones going to have to stay with him though" said Ayame

"We'll just have to close early" sighed Teuchi "I can't run the store by my self any more"

"Ano I-I c-could stay with h-him" said Hinata pushing her fingers together a slight blush on her face "if that's OK" she added almost as an after thought. She couldn't go home with out knowing that he was going to be alright.

Ayame smiled to herself Teuchi just looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke "We appreciate it but I think it..oww" he was cut off as Ayame 'accidentally' stomped on his foot.

"That's a great idea Hinata that would really help us out a lot" Said Ayame smiling down at Hinata

"Come on then ill take you to their my self" said Kakashi walking over.

Hinata helped Naruto up because he had slumped against the wall, they set off Hinata supporting Naruto while Kakashi walked in front making sure that no one got in the way. They got a couple dark stares well Naruto got a couple of dark stares Kakashi dealt those stares of his own. Kakashi opened the door and carried Naruto up the stairs and sat him in a chair.

"Make sure he showers and gets something to eat" said Kakashi

"H-hai" said Hinata as a blush lit up her face thinking of Naruto in the shower.

"Cya" said Kakashi as he smiled behind his mask before he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Then it was just Naruto and Hinata, she took a look around Naruto's apartment it was long and narrow but not cramped American style. The side wall had large, floor to ceiling windows that over looked the aqueduct brought water in to the village. The kitchen was small but had enough room to get every thing you needed done, Hinata could see two doors at the end of the hall way.

'They must be the bedrooms' thought Hinata

Naruto just sat at the breakfast bar staring at the kitchen counter, comatose Hinata couldn't bare to see him this way. He was just hunched over the counter, it was like his spirit was just burnt out, tears were forming in Hinata's eyes as she approached Naruto. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in to his back, she didn't care that he smelled like garbage.

"Naruto I'm so soo sorry" she cried "If....I wish I..I could s-stopped them"

Naruto was in a fog he could see what was happening, but he didn't know how or what it had to do with him. The girl Hinata was crying in to his back and told her he was sorry, when he asked what for he told her that he was sorry that he made her cry. He must have done something wrong because she just cried more. Naruto held her and rubbed her back until she calmed down enough to talk.

"Are you OK Hinata-chan" asked Naruto causing Hinata to look at him, she just nodded her head and wiped tears from her eyes. Naruto looked down at the both of them, Hinata's shirt was now covered in garbage juice after hugging him.

"I guess we both need a shower" said Naruto scratching the back of his head smiling down at her.

She looked down at her self and giggled she was definitely going to need a shower and some fresh clothes.

"Come on you can use the shower first" he said as he got up from the stool and lead Hinata down the hall way to the farthest room. Inside was the master bed room Naruto led her across the room to a door at the far side.

"Sorry I don't have the guest bathroom ready" Naruto said sheepishly 'I didn't think I was ever going to need it'

Hinata followed him inside, he pulled a towel off of the top shelf and handed it to her.

"Here you can use any of the soap and stuff" he rummaged threw his drawers real quick and pulled out a T-shirt and a pair of shorts and handed them to her "you can wear these until I clean yours, just toss your dirty ones in the basket"

"OK"

"Alright" said Naruto as he squeezed passed Hinata in the door way, she just held her towel to her chest and blushed as Naruto brushed against her. She closed the door and got ready to take her shower throwing her clothes in to the basket, she turned the water on till it was the right temperature.

Hinata had never taken a shower before it was kind of nice, it was definitely quicker than a bath she usually took, but baths were so much more relaxing. She spent 10 minuets cleaning up making sure she got all the crap off of her before toweling off and getting dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror the clothes were still baggy like she usually wore but the T-shirt hugged her form better. The pants were a dark cream colour, worn but comfortable.

She left the bathroom and found Naruto sitting on the stool again watching TV.

"You done Hinata-chan" Asked Naruto

"Hai" said Hinata. Naruto got off the stool and went to take his shower "You can change the channel to anything you want" he called from the other room.

Hinata sat her self on the couch it was a small couch not really big enough for more than three people, but it was comfortable. Hinata watched the TV it was a show about a tall blond that had an attitude problem but was actually a soul reaper. The Hyuuga compound didn't own a TV so Hinata was just content to watch what was on. She was just getting in to the story when Naruto walked out in Pajama's and a black T-shirt.

"Are you hungry Hinata, I'm not the best cook in the world but its edible" he said walking toward the kitchen.

Hinata stood up quickly 'I can cook, should I give him a hand?'

'You'll never know if you don't ask, so ask already'

Naruto saw Hinata stand up from the kitchen and remembered the lunch she had made yesterday was really delicious. Teuchi had taught him how to cook but he just didn't have any talent for cooking, but at least he wouldn't get sick from eating it.

"Do you want to give me a hand?" he asked "if your helping I'm sure that it will taste a lot better"

Hinata smiled and nodded.

The kitchen was 'cozy' to say the least, Hinata almost dropped a couple of plates when Naruto brushed against her arm or leg. By the end of it Hinata was sporting a constant blush but together they managed to make simple chicken and rice. '

They adjourned to the couch it sloped so there legs were touching

'get your self together, if you keep freaking out when he touches you think about what happens when he kisses you' thought Hinata after that Hinata's brain shut down completely, it wasn't until she realized that Naruto was talking to her that she snapped out of her daze.

"What sorry"

"I asked if you wanted to watch a movie?"

"Hai"

"OK I have a few movies" he said .They fought over it before settling on the 'fifth element' they settled in on the couch together. As it turned out Hinata got really in to her movies especially when there was a fight scene, she weaved and dodged imaginary punches before throwing her own . Watching her gave Naruto more enjoyment than the movie, it wasn't until Naruto had to get up to go to the bathroom and Hinata almost put out his lights that she realized that she was doing it.

She kept her hands in her lap for the rest of the movie staying a deep shade of red, she had apologized profusely till Naruto had laughed it off, saying that she had been throwing punches at him all day in training. She managed to calm down a little bit and they managed to enjoy the movie, talking sporadically at first but by the end of it they were talking more than they were watching.

They decided to watch it again because they missed parts of it, it was getting late so Naruto pulled a blanket out to keep them warm. Half way through the second time Hinata was having trouble keeping her eyes open but it was a loosing battle as her head slumped against Naruto shoulder.

Naruto who was having a hard time staying awake him self, didn't want to wake her.

'she looks so peaceful' were his last thoughts as his eyes closed and his head rested against hers before he fell asleep. With no one holding the blanket it fell to the floor, making the two on the couch huddle together for warmth.

Some time later Ayame came in to make sure Naruto was alright she almost couldn't help screaming out kawaii when she saw them both asleep on the couch. But she didn't instead she pulled out a disposable camera and spending all of the pictures. Before she left she set his alarm for the exam tomorrow and covered them in the blanket that had fallen, and made sure it wouldn't fall off in the middle of the night.

Smiling to her self she was wondering if their was somewhere she could develop the photos tonight, guess it will have to wait till day light, she locked the door, camera safely in her pocket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK before you get mad I wasn't really planning on writing this chapter it just kind of wrote its self but I needed some kind of reason for Naruto to fail the exam. OK next time for real ill have the exam and Mizuki's betrayal and the teams its going to be different than anything I've read please don't kill me for it.

For those of you who are pissed because I'm making Hinata look weak sorry but she's a 12 year old girl with a bad home life, so she's going to be a little weepy FOR NOW don't worry by the time I'm though Hinata is going to be FRICKEN SWEET.

Hinata and Naruto are not going to get together any time soon I have an Idea of how I'm going to do it but there are other things I need to get to before they do, I want to build up there relationship first. Yes Sakura was a bit of a bitch her but she comes around later, I'm going to lay off on Sauske YES he is a prick but I would be to if my whole family was killed by my brother, then having every one tell me my shit didn't stink. NO I am not going to make Sauske holier than thou I'm still going to call them like I see them.

OK I'm going to my moms house tomorrow so I hope to have the next chapter up by Wednesday but don't hold it against me if its not.

Once again please read and review they are the high point of my day, really I know it's sad. :-( If you don't like it I'll take it out.


	7. Chapter 7 The EXAM

**Chapter 7: The Exam**

Son of the Kyubi

Exam day

OK the moment you all have been waiting for exam day, you'll get to see if Naruto makes Genin or not. Ill post the team's at the end of this chapter.

Be forewarned there is a bit in here about Hinata's eyes I'm not going to explain it, but I will tell you it has something to do with her mother. I promise it will be explained in later chapters.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hinata didn't want to wake up the sun was already on her face threatening to pull her out of her slumber. She was so warm and comfortable she didn't ever want to leave. She felt something move around her stomach wrap tighter around her pulling toward something, something very comfortable against her back.

She felt a warm breath against her neck, she giggled as the breath tickled her ear. There was a moan from behind her which suddenly snapped her in to full alertness. Hinata slowly turned her head to see behind her. Lying behind her was Naruto, mouth half open, eyes shut and his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

Hinata froze, Naruto was so close to her she could smell him, he smelt like the Autumn wind with a touch of Raman mixed in. 'I can't stay like this he would freak out. But hes so close.'

She tried to move Naruto's arm, he suddenly pulled her back and closer. So now instead of being behind her he was now resting on her shoulder. Hinata was fixated by his lips and the smell of his breath, if she just leaned forward just a little she would have her first kiss, with Naruto!!!.

She licked her lips involuntarily her dry mouth forgotten her breathing was becoming short as she fantasized about the kiss. He was closer now there was only an inch of space between them now at the last moment she turned her head to the side and she kissed him on the cheek.

Hinata didn't want to steal her first kiss with Naruto, she wanted it to be special to be perfect. Just then Naruto's alarm cock went off his hand shot out immediately from between them and snapped the alarm off.

Naruto rubbed his eyes he really didn't want to wake up he was having such a nice dream it was so warm and smelled so good.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Hinata staring wide eyed at him. Naruto panicked for a minuet

'What happened, whys Hinata in my bed?, did I do anything?'

Were some of the thoughts that ran through his head. Before the events of last night came back to him, he still wasn't sure how he ended up with him and Hinata ended up laying out on the couch with his back to the couch with Hinata in front of him.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I guess we fell asleep" he said

"H-ha-i" she stuttered as she stared at him unblinking. Feeling a little uncomfortable with her stare he glanced at the clock.

"OH crap the exam" shouted Naruto. Hinata looked at the clock it was 10:35 the exam starts at 11:00 if you're late its immediate failure.

They both jumped up off the couch Naruto ran to his closet and quickly pulled on a fresh jump suit while Hinata ran to the dryer but when she opened it was empty.

'Oh no' she opened the washing machine 'there were her clothes with Naruto's still damp. She didn't have time to use the drier "!Naruto!" she called

"What, what is it" he said coming out of the bedroom pulling on a shirt.

"My clothes, there not dry" she exclaimed

"Oh shit" said Naruto as he tried to think of a way out of this, there was no way that they could get across town to the Hyuuga compound and to the academy with out being late. And going to school wearing a boys clothes just raised way to many questions.

Suddenly he had an idea and he rushed in to his room and started tossing boxes on to the floor, Hinata stood in the door way.

"Ahha found them" he said in triumph as he pulled out a pair of jean's. They were girls jeans Hinata realized as Naruto threw them to her "there clean they just haven't been worn in a while" said Naruto.

Hinata was wondering why Naruto had a pair of girls jeans. Naruto saw her look and answered the un-asked question.

"I couldn't see to well in the dark when I picked them out"

He said as he threw here a small blue T-shirt with a lion on the front.

"In the dark?" asked Hinata already sure of what his answer was.

"Mmh I took them after they were closed" said Naruto climbing over the mountain of boxes.

"You stole them" said Hinata in a low voice as Naruto walked passed her not taking her eyes off the pilfered item.

He turned to look at her "Yes" he said simply staring directly in to her eyes. 'No point in lying to my first friend'

"I'm not going to lie to you or make any excuses, I went in to the store that day and all they would sell me are these orange jumpsuits, but when I got home I found one of the price tags they forgot to remove" explained Naruto as he walked around the room collecting his gear. "They had charged me over a 300 Ryo more than they were worth. So I went back that night and took 300 Ryo worth of stuff, some people might call it stealing and it was but I was just getting even"

Hinata was still staring at him not sure what to think 'he didn't try to deny it, he admitted it. But I don't think what he did was wrong'

"Hinata-chan I've had to do some things I'm not proud of to get by" he said looking down "but I'm not going to apologize for them I did what I had to too survive"

Hinata looked straight at Naruto his eyes were clear but underneath she could see that he was scared 'scared of what of me? Of me?' Hinata knew what it was like to not be accepted for who you were.

"It's ok Naruto I understand and I won't hold it against you" she said as she smiled at him, a genuine smile. "And I don't think what you did was wrong" she said as she blushed again from staring to much at Naruto, Hinata turned and went to the bathroom to change.

A smile spread across Naruto's face as he let out a sigh of relief as he sank in the arm chair.

"_OOOOo I like her, you should take her out before some one else does'_

"Mom" he said a little to loudly he glanced at the bed room quickly checking for Hinata.

'Is that you?' he asked

_'Of course it is how many other voices do you have in your head?'_

'Just checking, whats up?'

_'There's something I need for you to do for me, I'm going to try and fix your seal'_

'You can do that?'

_'Normally not but because you pulled half the seal off the seal isn't exactly normal'_ she said as if reading from a text book _'besides IM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ, I mean KYUBI NO KITSUNE'_

Naruto shook his head his mother really had a flair for the dramatic then again so did he.

'Umm' Naruto though.

_'What is it'_ asked Kyubi she could feel his tension

'Will we still be able to talk' Naruto asked sheepishly

The great Kitsune smiled to her self. _'Yes but only at night my power is greater during the day so ill work during the day and we can talk when it sets' _

'Your power decreases at night?' Naruto asked

_'I am a fire demon after all, and it's only a little'_

Just then Hinata walked in and he cut off the conversation in his head. The pants seemed to be made for her, they looked like a second pair of skin and the shirt wasn't too tight but it was form fitting Naruto couldn't help but stare.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun" Asked Hinata as she picked up her equipment from the door.

"u-uh yea all set" he said as he glanced at the clock it was 10 till if they left now they could still take their time. "Lets go" he said as he jumped up from the chair and grabbed his gear from by the door.

They walked through the streets Hinata was feeling strangely excited about wearing 'stolen' jeans out in the open. She had never stolen anything before, she had never even thought about it. The only thing that was ruining her new feeling was all the stares that Naruto was getting.

The news of what had happened yesterday had spread like wildfire through the entire city. Most of the civilians were pointing some were laughing while someone reenacted the scene. Naruto just ignored them like he always did. Hinata wanted to knock each and every one of there lights out.

They made it to the academy with a few minuets to spare.

"Good I'm glad to see your all here" said Iruka looking them all over his gaze settled on Naruto for a second longer than the rest

'Well he looks alright, hope he can make it through the exam his time around'

Mizuki was also glad he was here but for different reasons. He would wait and see how he did first before he acted no point in taking extra risk if he did poorly on his own.

"The exams go in the following order; the written exam conducted by Mizuki, kunai throwing with me then you'll have a 15 minuet break followed by Taijutsu with Mizuki, and Ninjutsu overseen by Mizuki and myself" stated Iruka "cheating is prohibited any one caught doing so will be expelled immediately." He sat down beside Mizuki who then stood up

"The written exam will last from 11:15 to 12:15" he looked at his watch "You may begin........Now" every one in the room flipped over their papers and began writing.

Tests were never his strong point but he had been studying for this all year and he managed to finish with in 45 minuets Hinata had finished a few minuets before.

"Alright every one pencils down and flip your test face down and leave it there, ill collect them after you leave" said Mizuki, a lot of the students sighed in relief glad that the paper work was done.

"OK every one follow me" said Iruka, the students filled out behind him. Naruto and Hinata fell to the back of the line "h-how d-do you t-think you did?" Hinata asked Naruto

He gave her a thumbs up "I aced it"

"What did you manage to spell your name right" asked Kiba from ahead.

"Shut it mutt boy"

"Ooo I'm so scared" mocked Kiba "Hey Hinata looking good"

Hinata turned her head and Naruto fumed as Kiba laughed and walked on. "Stupid dog boy" Naruto murmured his fists clenching.

_'What did I say about keeping calm_' came his mothers voice

'Sorry'

They walked out to the back side of the academy to a long kunai range.

"Alright split up in to three equal rows in front of one of the three targets. The three throwing will throw 10 kunai when every one has finished I'll give the go ahead to collect your kunai" said Iruka loudly from the front of the class "DO NOT COLLECT YOUR KUNAI TILL I GIVE THE GO AHEAD, AND THE NEXT THREE WILL NOT THROW UNTIL THE LAST THREE ARE BACK AND I TELL YOU TO"

Shouted Iruka "Am I clear?"

"Hai Sensai" they chorused together

Naruto stood one line over and two rows forward of Hinata, but unfortunately.

"PEEW do you guys smell that it likes stinks, its like garbage" came a high pitched voice from directly behind Naruto.

"I know it's like someone slept in a garbage can" Came another voice. Naruto just faced forward and tried to ignore them. But it was hard people in the class were laughing at him. The news of what had happened had spread like wild fire threw the village.

"Its like wretched" said Ami "what do you think Sauske-kun"

Sauske was standing in the line next to Naruto in the same row, he wasn't paying attention to there squabble he just turned to her and "hmp" before turning back to face the front.

Ami took his indifference as a "yes Ami-chan that's very cleaver please continue, your high pitched voice is delight full"

"I know right, its all like stinky and smelly" she said using extravagant arm gestures. Hinata was sick and tired of hearing her speak she was still pissed at what she Ami had tried yesterday and.... 'how dare she talk about her Naruto like that' in her anger she didn't even catch her slip of calling him 'hers'.

"Well maybe if you shut your mouth the stink wouldn't escape and if you keep talking your going to attract all the dogs in the area like a dog whistle" said Hinata in a quiet voice that still carried to every one in the area.

All of the conversations that were going on stopped as every one turned to the young quiet Hyuuga even Naruto was shocked as his mouth hung open.

Ami's mouth was opening and closing and she looked remarkably like a fish caught on land. This lasted for about 30 seconds before her shock turned to anger.

"Hey Princess don't talk down to me just because you think you clan is like hot shit" she said in a deadly voice.

"Oyi keep it down back there your giving poor Akamaru a head ache" shouted the Inuzuka from up front. The whole class laughed at Ami even some of her 'friends'

"Yea the smell is getting worse, can you keep it shut" shouted Ino, the whole class roared with laughter. Ami was fuming and staring daggers at Hinata, but she was looking else wear. Sakura was standing on the other side of Sauske trying to make her self unnoticed during the conversation.

She and Naruto were staring at each other 'Thank you' said Naruto

'She had it coming' said Hinata silently communicating with their eyes it went unnoticed by every body as the line moved forward

"Alright that's enough, concentrate" said Iruka from the front.

It was soon Naruto's and Sauske's rows turn.

"Ok, and begin throwing" said Iruka

"Good luck Sauske-kun" said Sakura from Sauske's other side

Sauske just glanced at her before he and Naruto tossed their kunai at the exact same time. For an instant lightning connected their eyes they both started churning out kunai as fast as they could.

They didn't stop till they had expended all of their kunai Naruto had 5 more kunai than Sauske so he finished a two seconds later.

They were both breathing heavily "Where (pant) were you aiming (pant) dope"

"Oh I'm sorry (pant) I thought (pant) you knew your supposed to aim (pant) at the middle, didn't you know?" asked Naruto

Naruto were staring at each other menacingly "Naruto, Sauske that's enough, you were only supposed to throw 10 kunai each" Said Iruka making a note on his clip board "now go collect your kunai"

"Humf" said Sauske before walking toward the targets, while Sakura fell in to step beside Naruto. Naruto was looking forward trying to ignore her.

Sakura tried to think of something to say to somehow apologize for what happened yesterday but she couldn't think of anything to say.

Back at the line Ami was still furious at Naruto, well to be correct she was pissed at Hinata, But Naruto was the person who she was directing all of her anger at the demon container.

Ami fingered her kunai dangerously staring at Naruto's back Sauske had already pulled all of his kunai and was on his way back with Sakura in tow. One of Narutos kunai was stuck and he was having trouble pulling it out.

Hinata was getting a bad vibe from Ami she didn't know how to explain it, if she saw every one else as a yellow, she saw Ami as a sickly purple. It's like she could see her anger manifesting around her. Hinata shook her head 'I must be imaging it'.

If any one had looked at Hinata's eyes they would have noticed her iris were all lavender instead of the regular Hyuuga white.

Hinata looked back to the front in time to see Ami bring back her arm to throw a kunai in hand. She could see Naruto in the distance still collecting his kunai. Hinata didn't have time to think she just leaped forward shouting "NARUTO" but she was to late the kunai left Ami's hand.

Hinata immediately reached for a kunai but she knew there was no way hers would catch up to Ami's in time.

The kunai sailed threw the air toward an unsuspecting Naruto the throw was good, suddenly a kunai intercepted it at the last second a foot from Naruto's back. Naruto spun round when he herd the clang of metal. The two kunai were spun in mid air before falling in to the ground.

Iruka had looked up when Hinata had shouted and just in time to see the two kunai fall to the ground. Sauske walked over to Naruto and picked up his kunai off the ground "careful dope" before walking back to the line

Naruto just stared at the kunai that had almost stabbed him, then glanced back to the line where Iruka was chewing out Ami. Naruto was pissed 'what the hell is her problem'. He picked himself up and walked passed Hinata giving her a fake smile.

"Naruto are you ok"

"Yea I'm fine" he said with a fake smile. He walked over to where every one else that was done stood. Or fawned in the case of Sauskes fan girls. He walked over and climbed up a tree close enough that he could still see Hinata. Now he was going to think of a way to get revenge on Ami, and it was going to be sweet.

It was soon Hinata's turn and she nearly fainted when Naruto called out when all of her kunai landed inside the inner circle

"WAY TO KICK ASS HINATA"

Once every one had finished Iruka took them to the sparing ring. Where Mizuki was waiting for them

"Alright its jut like practice, when I call your names step in to the circle and fight till I tell you to stop, if you leave the ring you lose"

The students fanned out around the ring the clique's were keeping together. Hinata and Naruto ended up sitting together.

"Ok first is......." called Mizuki he called two students. The matches passed quickly till "Hinata Hyuuga and Ami Toshiro"

Ami practically teleported in to the ring Naruto turned to tell Hinata good luck but she was already in the ring staring off against Ami. Ami stood in the standard academy taught tai-Jutsu stance while Hinata stood in her family's Juuken stance

"You know the rules, FIGHT"

The two girls were at each others throats immediately punch, block, kick, block, sweep, jump, toss.

Hinata caught Ami's fist with her left before delivering a kick to her gut, she fell backward. 'she'll pay for what she did to Naruto-kun'

Ami jumped up quickly twisted throwing a spinning kick to Hinata's head forcing Hinata to step back.

'Dam Hyuuga Who does she think she is talking to me like that' thought Ami as she dodged another Juuken strike and threw her own punch at Hinata gut.

Hinata grabbed Ami's fist and threw her over her head, Ami flipped to land on her feet. Before Ami could land Hinata sweeped her feet from under her. Ami hit the ground HArd Hinata prepared a strike to Ami's face.

"STOP" called Mizuki.

Hinata's palm was an inch from Ami's face, she had considered just ignoring Mizuki and knocking Ami senseless

But she had spent her whole life following the rules. Hinata stood up and walked back to her seat. Ami got up and fumed all the way back to her seat.

"Naruto vs Sauske" said Mizuki ignoring the two of them.

'He he he Naruto vs Sauske he'll fail for sure, now I just need to change a few of his answers and bam failed monster' thought Mizuki

Naruto and Sauske took their positions in the ring, Sauske looked pissed, well he looked more pissed than usual.

"Whats wrong are you constipated?" asked Naruto.

"Phff" was all that Sauske said.

"BEGIN" said Mizuki

The two boy's charged each other immediately each trying to over power the other, all kind of tact forgotten. Naruto punched at Sauske's head Sauske caught it, and he in return punched at Naruto's face. Naruto caught it with his free hand, both stood in a wide stance each trying to over power the other.

Suddenly Sauske pulled back and pulled Naruto, Sauske stuck out his foot and pushed Naruto. The forward momentum carried him out of the ring, Naruto managed to regain his balance before he fell on his face. Still a few of the students still laughed at him.

"STOP Naruto is out of the ring, Sauske wins" said Mizuki smiling to him self.

"Stupid Sauske, stupid ring" grumbled Naruto as he sat beside Hinata again.

'I should say something to encourage him, what do I say' thought Hinata. She wracked her brain trying to think of something to say.

Meanwhile Naruto was having his own inner voice battle,

'W_hat was that it was over in like 3 seconds'_

_'_I know I know already'

_'I mean what did you charge him head on for that's just asking for it'_

'How was I supposed to know, its not like any of the instructors here will teach me anything, except for Iruka but he's always busy'

The Kyubi was silent a moment before speaking _'well were just going to have to fix that after school ill teach you how to fight'_

_'_Really?'

'_of course would I lie to you' she replied 'I can't have my son pushed around now can I'_

'Your the greatest' thought Naruto as a smile spread across his face. 'ill show that Sauske next time'

Hinata saw the smile on Naruto's face but before she could ask why he was so happy.

"Alright every one back inside and line up out side the class room" called Mizuki

Outside the class room everyone was a buzz of conversation most were excited about passing the exam some were even making plans for after they passed. Naruto was nervous he knew he had screwed up on the Tai-jutsu exam, he wasn't sure how he did on the Kunai toss, and he was sure he didn't do well enough on the written test to make up for it.

It all came down to his Nin-Jutsu he was confident he could pass as long as it wasn't the Bunshin. He had practiced all week with Hinata but he still had a long way to go before he could saw he was confident. He was fidgeting with his hands trying not to think about the exam.

"Naruto-kun I-I'm s-sure you w-will do fine" said Hinata from behind him.

Naruto turned to look at her "Of course Hinata-chan" giving her the thumbs up "I won't let you down"

Hinata pressed her fingers together and blushed slightly.

"Naruto Uzumaki" called Iruka from inside the room

"Alright here I go" Said Naruto as he walked confidently in to the room.

"u-uh" stuttered Hinata, the door to the class room closed "Good luck Naruto-kun" said Hinata softly to herself.

Naruto stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki with his hands in his pockets. Iruka looked up from his clip board

"Alright Naruto you need to create a minimum of 3 Bunshin to pass" said Iruka

'Shit' thought Naruto even in training he could only make 2 'well no time like the present to get it right'

He thought back to his lessons with Hinata 'when you think of your chakra it needs to be tight and sharp'

'Tight and sharp, tight and sharp' he thought in his mind as he began focusing his chakra and went through the hand signs.

'Tight and sharp' he made his chakra as small as possible

"Bunshin No Jutsu" he called

A large cloud filled the room around Naruto, when It cleared 3 Naruto stood in the center with a 4th was slumped on the ground pale and sickly.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you fail" said Iruka sadly and he marked it down on his clipboard.

"Come on Iruka he did make the three clones and they look a lot better than ever before" said Mizuki even though on the inside he was ecstatic.

"You know the rules, every one else was able to create 3 Bunshin no problem. I'm sorry Naruto" said Iruka.

Naruto didn't look up he didn't say a word, Iruka wished he would shout at him or something. He felt bad but he couldn't bend the rules just for Naruto. Not even if he knew what would happen if he didn't.

'Dam that Danzo' thought Iruka he couldn't bare to think of Naruto working for him.

Naruto walked slowly to the door he opened it and walked out not even sparing a glance backward.

Hinata's fingers were sore from pressing them together she was so nervous for Naruto. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't make it. Just then the door opened, He didn't have to say anything Hinata could tell by the look on his face that he didn't make it.

She couldn't say as he walked by her, he gazed at the floor as he walked by her not looking up. Hinata reached her hand out but she couldn't bring her self to touch him. She cursed her self for not being able to say anything to him, all too soon he had already walked by her, down the hall way and round the corner.

"Hinata Hyuuga" called Iruka.

"H-hai" she said as she jumped.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto sat on the swing as he watched every one with their parents getting congratulated and praised. He just wished he could have done better if only he had a little more time. He wished he could talk to his mom but she was quiet and he didn't know how to talk to her.

'I guess she started working on the seal already' thought Naruto he could really use someone to talk to. He could see Hinata being taken away by one of her clan members. Besides he didn't think he could really talk to Hinata he was sure that she passed their was no way that Hinata could fail.

Just then he felt someone come up behind him, he turned quickly to see Mizuki standing behind him.

"Can we talk Naruto?"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ok I'm glad I got that out of the way for some reason it was really hard to write but its done now. I'm feeling really inspired right now so im going to start on the next chapter now.

Please read and Review

Oh and I'm going to change the title in the next couple of days Just fyi.


	8. Chapter 8 The Betrayal

**Chapter 8: The betrayal**

Son of the Kyubi

(new title yes? no?)

The betrayal

I dont own Naruto nor do i want to the guys who do own it are doing an excelent job, I jsut suffer from an over active Imagination.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had no trouble sneaking in to the Hokage's office, the third had often invited Naruto to the office to see how he was doing. The guards had been playing cards so Naruto had no problem getting past them. He had found the scroll Mizuki mentioned that was in the vault no problem, for a test he thought it was going to be harder.

He had began reading from the beginning the first up was the 'Shadow clone Jutsu' He had picked it up quickly considering he had a horrible time with the clone Jutsu.

Just then he could feel his mother walking around in his subconscious _'__Naruto what are you so happy about'_she asked

'I'm about to become a Ninja'

_'You passed the test' _she asked excitedly

'Well...no not exactly' he said

_'Naruto'_ she asked in a tone that all mothers used and every child knew that there was no arguing with them.

'I'm taking a make up exam, with Mizuki-sensei' said Naruto as he glanced at the next Jutsu.

_'What do you mean a make up exam'_ she said

Naruto spent the next couple of minuets explaining what Mizuki had told him.

_'Was this set up by the third or Iruka'_ the great Kitsune thought to her self 'some thing doesn't smell right'

She didn't know much about Mizuki but she knew Iruka was a trust worthy person.

_'Ok but just be on guard this doesn't smell right'_

"Hai" replied Naruto

The next Jutsu was a two ply Chakra string, Naruto didn't even know single ply chakra string.

'_hmm this Jutsu would work well for you' _piped in his mother.

It wasn't a lot of information to absorb it just took tremendous chakra control, but if his mother said it was good then he would do it.

"NARUTO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" called Iruka Riauindo who had been sleeping beside him jumped up and ran in to Naruto's shirt.

Iruka stood right behind him his face was tomato red and Naruto could see the veins on the side of his head was throbbing.

"Hey sensei I did it I learned a Jutsu from the scroll, that means I pass right?" Riauindo poked her head out from inside Naruto's jacket

"W-what are you talking about Naruto?"

"Huh don't you know Mizuki-sensei said tha..." he didn't get to finish as Iruka felt the familiar feel of Killing intent from behind him. Iruka immediately pushed Naruto in the chest knocking him out of the way just as a volley of Kunai and shuriken pierced Iruka's side and chest.

"Iruka-sensei" called Naruto as he saw Iruka with Kunai and shuriken sticking out of him. Iruka against the small shack so he was facing Mizuki. Mizuki stood in a tree at the edge of the clearing he had a windmill shuriken on his back, he was also carrying what looked like a wrapped up blanket under his arm.

"Naruto what ever you do don't give him the scroll"

"Now now Iruka we wouldn't want anything to happen to his little friend now" Said Mizuki as he pulled back the edge of the cover to reveal Hinata's face. She was gagged and Naruto could see the fear in her eyes.

"HINATA" cried Naruto

"Ah ah not another step Naruto" said Mizuki as he held a kunai to her throat, Naruto froze in mid step

'hahah this so my day ill kill the Kyubi and ill be considered a hero'

"Do you want to know why every one hates you Naruto" said Mizuki.

"Mizuki don't you dare" cried Iruka as he pulled a Kunai out of his shoulder.

"See, see even your Iruka-sensei hates and fears you"

"Thats not true, Naruto don't listen to him"

Naruto wasn't really paying attention he had already knew everything that Mizuki was saying he was staring at Hinata trying to tell her with out words that he was going to save her.

"YOUR THE DEMON KYUBI NO KITSUNE THAT ATTACKED THE VILLAGE 12 YEARS AGO" Naruto stared at Mizuki

'I never noticed before but he has a flair for the dramatics' thought Naruto

Mizuki began spinning the Windmill shuriken in his free hand "Now Die DEMON" he screamed as he threw the shuriken thinking to catch the boy off guard with what he thought was earth shattering news.

Iruka tried to move but he was sluggish from blood loss and few Kunai and pierced his legs, he wasn't going to make it in time but he had to make it.

Naruto wasn't going to wait around to be saved he was going to do the saving. His first friend was in trouble and he wasn't going to stand for it. Naruto grabbed the giant scroll as he did a one handed spring backward, the over sized shuriken embedded it to the ground where Naruto sat moments before.

"Let Hinata-chan go" said Naruto with calm determination. He strapped the scroll to his back.

"Give me the scroll" said Mizuki and he jumped to the ground

"Don't do it Naruto, if he gets that scroll it would be disastrous for the Village" said Iruka still trying to stand.

"What has the village ever done for me" stated Naruto as he felt Riauindo move inside his shirt "I'll give you the scroll I don't care just give Hinata-chan back"

"Naruto..." said Iruka sadly feeling defeated.

"That's right boy the only thing you can count on in this world is your self, now give me the scroll"

"Cut Hinata free first" said the blond his eyes shadowed as he pulled the scroll off his back "then ill give you the scroll" Hinata was shaking her head imploring Naruto to not make the trade.

_'Naruto son, it will be bad for a lot of people if that scroll falls in to the wrong hands'_

'I know Ka-chan'

Mizuki placed Hinata on her feet and cut her legs free, before returning the Kunai to her throat. "Now toss me the scroll"

His hand with the Kunai around her throat.

Naruto threw the scroll so it landed 5ft in front of Mizuki who shot the young demon container a dirty look.

Mizuki forced Hinata forward while keeping an eye on both Iruka and Naruto. He bent down to pick up the scroll, suddenly Riauindo popper out of the scroll and chomped down on Mizuki's arm.

"AAAAGGGG" screamed Mizuki as he shook his arm violently dislodging Riauindo.

"HINATA RUNN" Shouted Naruto as he crossed his fingers "Shadow clone Jutsu" the entire area was covered in smoke. Hinata twisted out of Mizuki's grip she kicked the scroll as hard as she could back toward Naruto.

Before Hinata could take more than a few steps Miziki grabbed the back of her hair she cried out as he pulled her back.

"Let her go" echoed a hand full of the clone

"Not a chance she's the key to a good life for me in cloud, do you know how much they would pay for a Hyuuga, especially the heiress" said Mizuki uncomfortably close to Hinata's face.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto asked the real Naruto

"You don't know, six years ago a cloud ninja tried to kidnap Hinata-chan here, but he failed I hear the cloud Kage was pissed" he saw Naruto wasn't understanding "You see Naruto-kun, little Hinata here in a few years will be primed for breading" as he said this he cut her slightly drawing a sliver of blood. "Of course she wont need her eyes any more but I'm sure some lucky cloud ninja will make good use of them"

"I won't let you HURT HINATA-CHAN" growled Naruto he felt anger swelling up in him, how could people treat each other like this.

"And what is 'dead last' going to do to me even with all of your clones do you really think I came alone"

Mizuki smiled, Just then lightning streaked around the clearing jumping from one clone to the next dispersing them all.

"AAAAAAAAAAA" cried the original Naruto as the force of the lightning flung him back against a tree, Riauindo Ducked and dived around the lightning taking refuge behind a tree.

Naruto looked up from where he sat, he saw a figure in a dark cloak drop down beside Mizuki.

"Give me the girl" said the woman in the cloak

"Here ill catch up once I get the scroll" he said pushing Hinata toward the new arrival. The cloaked figure grabbed Hinata and took off to the trees.

"Don't be long, or I'm leaving you"

"HINATA" cried Naruto but his way was blocked by Mizuki "Hinata I'll save you I promise" he shouted to the retreating back of the enemy ninja

"Naruto look at me" said Iruka Naruto did. Iruka had finally managed to get back to his feet "take the scroll and get back to the village, tell them what happened" Naruto felt helpless If only he was stronger.

"No" growled Naruto as he clenched his fists, his fingernail's had grown they dug in to his skin drawing blood.

"Naruto you can't fight them they'll kill you" said Iruka trying in vain to get his point across. Naruto could feel the Kyubi in the back of his mind telling him what he was doing was stupid but he didn't care.

Naruto turned to look Iruka deadpan in the eye, the once blue orbs were now red and silted _"**What ever happens to me I don't care"** _Naruto said as he created another horde of clones_** "I won't let anything happen to Hinata"**_ He turned and charged behind his remaining clones.

'The seal? is it breaking' thought Iruka Narutos voice scared the bejesus out of him 'but he looks like he's still in control, but his eyes'

Mizuki looked on in fear he never expected Naruto to be able to create that many clone again, Naruto was dead last this was imposable.

The clones swarmed Mizuki when ever he managed to destroy one 2 more would take its place. Soon Mizuki was beaten and broken laying on the ground.

Naruto looked to the tree's

'Which way did they go' thought Naruto

_'Naruto you need to calm down remember the seal'_

'I don't care about that I need to save Hinata'

**'Son I know your upset but what can you do against her shes a Jounin if not Anbu, you don't even know if she has back up'**

'I DON'T CARE' thought Naruto his teeth grinding together as he scanned the tree line 'if you can't help me get out of my way'

Naruto could feel the uneasiness of the Kyubi inside him he calmed him self down.

'Mom please, help me save Hinata' he almost pleaded

'**_Ok_'** she sighed **'_ill__ help but theres going to be consequences later'_**

'I don't care'

**'_ok,ok, hold on_**' said his mom, she felt the seal on his stomach prickle suddenly his nose and ears were in pain like hot lead was pouring in to it, but he didn't cry out he had suffered worse before, he held his face till the pain passed.

"Naruto are you alright" asked Iruka after a few moments after Naruto didn't move.

"_**I'm fine Iruka-sensei, take this back to the tower, Riauindo go with him**_" said Naruto his voice still demonic sounding as he threw the scroll to Iruka, Riauindo looked up from wrapping her self around Naruto's leg.

Naruto smelt the air but it was different than ever before he could pick out the smell of the dew on the grass of the pollen in the air, of Fire lily and blood.

'Hinata'

"Naruto please think about this"

"_**I am Iruka-sensei**_" said Naruto and his clones jumped to the trees following the smell of Fire Lilly

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hinata was being carried over the shoulder of the strange Ninja her hands were tied, she was gagged and her knees were tied. She felt so helpless, Naruto had tried to save her and she had messed up. For all she knew Naruto was dead and she couldn't do a thing, she wished she could have told Naruto not to follow her to protect the scroll if she wasn't gagged.

They traveled for 15 minuets before the enemy Ninja put down Hinata against a tree.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" she said as she brought out her canteen. Hinata couldn't see her face she had on a Ninja mask that covered the bottom of her face and goggles over her eyes.

She reached up slowly for Hinata's gag and removed it, she brought the canteen up to Hinata's lips.

'It must be something to knock me out' thought Hinata, Hinata knocked the canteen away it fell to the ground below

The woman sighed behind the mask "it was only water, I told you I'm not going to hurt you"

"Well I'm sorry if I don't believe you while I'm being Kidnapped" Hinata's fear was quickly being dried up after thinking about Naruto.

"I'm sorry but it was the only way, I promise ill explain everything to you later" said the Ninja sitting down on the branch.

'Mizuki's late' she thought 'I could just leave him, but I would love to get my hands on that scroll, it would make a great bargaining chip'

"So that loud blond was he a friend of yours" she asked the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata didn't answer she just stared at the enemy ninja with cold eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Mizuki's a bastard but I doubt he'll hurt a kid to much, it would be a lot easier if the kid just gave up"

"You don't know anything" screeched Hinata "Naruto never gives up even when every one else has given up on him, even if you knock him down a hundred time he will always get up"

The enemy ninja was taken back by the fierceness of the young heir all the reports she had depicted Hinata as a quiet shy girl who never said boo to a ghost.

'You've grown up so much my Hinata-chan'

"Even though Naruto-kun never had any family and every one looked down on him, he's never gives up till he's done what he set out to do"

"Even if you say all that he's still only a Genin, if he some how manages to get past Mizuki he still has to get you away from me, its impossible" said the Ninja sighing out loud "so you kind of sweet on this Naruto then"

Hinata blushed bringing some color back in to her face "Yes, he's the kind of person I want to be" even thought she couldn't believe she had said that out loud she knew it was true. Hinata stared down the enemy dead in the eye, neither one blinked for a full minuet before the enemy Kunoichi looked away shaking her head.

"I guess we'll agree, to disagree" as she looked in the direction that Mizuki would be coming from. Hinata looked in the same direction but was waiting for some one else"

'Naruto said he would come for me I have to believe him'

A few minuets passed in silence as they waited suddenly the enemy ninja picked up a strange Chakra signature it was massive. She crouched next to Hinata and replaced her gag, before covering them with a complicated Genjutsu.

30 seconds later the entire are was full of orange jumpsuits, the first few passed by them with out any trouble.

'So the Genin made it, surprising'

She was about to drop the Jutsu and take him out before leaving, but she noticed something was off about the boy he looked more feral, fox like. Then she remembered what Hinata had told her.

"E_ven though Naruto-kun never had any family and every one looked down on him, he's never gives up till he's done what he set out to do"_

'Could he be the Fox jyiuken, this could be more difficult than I though. Hinata was squirming around trying to remove her gag, when suddenly one of the Naruto's landed all fours on their branch.

He sniffed the air a few times before he turned and growled at them.

'Theres no way he can see us, my Genjutsu are topnotch' thought the ninja. But soon all the other Naruto's were staring at them from every angle. Hinata didn't know what to think she had never seen Naruto act like this he was so wild, But it was his eyes that freaked him out the most. They looked so demonic they were staring right at her, like they could see through her.

'Naruto what happened to you' thought Hinata

Naruto knew they were there he could smell them the trail ended here, he just couldn't see them. He was having trouble thinking he knew their was a way to hide your self from view his brain was just sluggish. All he knew was he had to save Hinata.

One of the clones didn't want to wait anymore as it dove right at the hiding Ninja. The cloud ninja was ready as she gathered up Hinata again and jumped to the ground dispelling the Jutsu, Naruto and his clone's were right on her heels.

He was so close now he wasn't going to let her get away he pumped more chakra in to his legs. The mussels in his legs were beginning to burn but it was soon washed out as his body began to heal its self.

He sped forward leaving his clones behind, he soon caught up with the escaping cloud ninja he jumped preparing a spinning kick. But the enemy nin turned delivering a kick to the side of Naruto's head sending him crashing in to the ground.

She took off again barley even stopping, Naruto's clones ran past him giving chase to the enemy ninja. Naruto pulled himself out of the ground clumps of dust falling off of him. Naruto's anger swelled, he took off leaving deep grouts in the ground where he stood.

Naruto took flew through the trees faster than before he soon over took his clones, he jumped from branch's so hard that he snapped them off the tree. The cloud ninja was easily out distancing the clones, but Naruto was closing in fast. He was right behind them now, Naruto quickly jumped to the trunk of a tree off to the right. He kicked off as hard as he could, the cloud ninja turned again but this time Naruto was the quicker his knee smashed in to the cloud ninjas face.

The ninja fell from the tree branch, Naruto quickly dove after them and grabbed Hinata from the enemy nin before they hit the ground. Naruto hit the ground, his legs to absorb the damage. Naruto landed beside a tree and placed Hinata next to it.

The cloud ninja was attacking him before he got a chance to cut Hinata free. He ducked her punch but didn't see her knee which took him in the chin, knocking him backward. Before he could recover she punched him in the gut stealing his breath. Naruto slumped to the floor gasping for air. The kunoichi turned and used another chain lightning Jutsu on the approaching clones dispersing them all.

"I'm sorry, I really am but this is something I have to do" said the enemy nin standing over Naruto, he stared up at her with blood red slitted eyes "but I promise nothing will happen to her" the enemy ninja spun quickly catching Hinatas sneak attack she held her tied hands above her head.

"please don't make this any more difficult than it already is" said the ninja pushing Hinata against a tree. The masked Ninja opened a pocket in her vest and pulled out a small steel syringe. She knelt down to Naruto and stuck it in his arm.

"You lost this time kid" she said to Naruto "but get stronger for next time" she dropped the empty sedative syringe on the ground beside him. She turned back toward Hinata "I'm sorry, but we have to go" she stepped toward Hinata when a hand grabbed her leg.

"No" said Naruto fighting conciseness "I won't let you take her"

The kumo ninja was taken back their was enough sedative to instantly knock out a full grown man for at least a day he shouldn't be conciseness let alone moving.

The anger Naruto had felt all night had turned to rage.

'I can't loose, I can't loose, I can't loose my friend' Naruto couldn't hear his mothers voice, but he felt power that felt like her coursing threw him. 'Are you helping me mom'

The chakra completely filled him now it was beating back the darkness. He stood up, the kunoichi recovered from her shock and threw a punch at Naruto he ducked grabbed her arm and threw her against a tree.

Naruto had never felt so, so powerful before it was like she was moving in slow motion. The kunoichi was on her feet again but was on her guard now as she pulled out a kunai. Naruto charged her head on, Naruto was faster but the enemy ninja was a seasoned veteran and she was keeping at bay she even got in some glancing blows on his face and shoulder.

'I can't keep this up, I've wasted to much time already. But to stop him I'm going to have to put him down, hard'

She disengaged a few times delivering normally devastating blows with her kunai. But Naruto either blocked them or the damage she did do would heal. Narutos rage was reaching new heights he couldn't thing about anything else apart from hitting the kunoichi.

'damn it! Jinchuuriki are tough, if I don't finish this up soon Anbu are going to get her. I'm going to have to kill him'

She kicked him as hard as he could making him stumble back, she back flipped 5ft away from the crazed Jinchuuriki and began a series of hand signs. She glanced at Hinata quickly 'I'm sorry Hinata' she looked back to Naruto as he charged at her he was almost on top of her when she finished.

She looked in his eyes, as her whole arm was covered in lightning as she rammed her hand through Naruto's stomach.

"I'm sorry Naruto" she whispered

Naruto suddenly felt weak the power he felt earlier drained out of him like some one pulled the plug out of a bath tub. He stared in to the Ninjas eyes.

"Your eyes are like Hinata's" he said before his eyes rolled in to the back of his head, he slumped to the ground. She stood over the body of the fallen boy she had just killed, she had a foul rotten taste in her mouth.

'I'm sorry Naruto but I would do anything for my daughter' as he turned to face her daughter.

Hinata saw every thing Naruto fighting to save her, the Ninja using a lightning Jutsu and she saw it going through his chest. She fell to the ground it felt like an eternity for Naruto to hit the ground. Hinata stared at Naruto's body she didn't know for how long the next thing she knew the enemy Ninja was trying to pick her up.

'NO' though Hinata as she was being picked up 'NO' Hinata punched and kicked every inch she could of the enemy ninja. She was saying something but Hinata couldn't hear her, and she didn't care. She had just killed Naruto and it was all her fault if she was stronger, if only she hadn't been so stupid to believe Mizuki. Hinata wailed on the enemy ninja, she wasn't doing much damage because she was bound.

Hinata's mother pulled out another sedative Hinata saw it and doubled her efforts, she managed to knock it out of her hand. Her mother pushed her on to her belly and reached for the vile. Her hand reached it just as a sandaled foot stood on her hand.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

'Son, son' her voice sounded like she was talking to him through water

'Mom, where are you I can't see you, I failed didn't I'

'You received a lot of damage I can heal you, but we have to talk first'

'Can't we talk I have to save Hinata'

'Relax time moves slower in here you've barley hit the ground' she said. Naruto didn't like the sound of 'him hitting the floor'. His mom continued 'Those consequence I talked about are here'

'What already'

'Time doesn't wait for anyone, son'

'Fine what are they?' said Naruto he was beginning to see again.

'Because the seals broken my power will slowly begin to blend with yours'

'That doesn't sound so bad'

'And your looks will begin to change' she said quickly

'What kind of changes' Naruto asked suddenly suspicious

'Well' she said slowly 'longer hair, nails and teeth' Naruto listened not thinking it was so bad he thought differently 'Fox ears and tails' she finished fully expecting him to explode.

After a few seconds of silence she spoke again 'son are you ok"

'It's fine' he said quietly. 'I always hoped that one day the villagers would finally accept me' Kyubi could feel the pain in his voice, she wished their was something she could do but it was out of her hand's 'But if it means saving Hinata then ill do it' slowly the Kyubis chamber came in to focus Narutos head was resting in his mothers lap.

'Son it won't happen yet it will be years from now, and there are ways to disguise your self you are a ninja' trying to cheer him up she brushed some of his hair out of his face.

'Yea yea I could do that' said Naruto not really convinced he was silent a moment lost in his own thoughts 'I guess it will never happen' he thought to him self.

'I don't have time to think about this, I need to save Hinata' he said

His vision was almost back to normal now, he was sitting on the floor in his mothers room, he looked up at her face she had a sad smile on her face

'Your almost healed up, now before you go when ever you use my chakra it speeds up the transformation' she said placing a hand on his cheek reassuringly 'and Naruto'

'Yea mom'

'kick her ass' she said giving him a foxy grin

Naruto gave his own foxy grin in return before he was back in his body.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The kunoichi followed the orange leg upward to see Naruto with his fingers crossed and a foxy grin on his face.

"I'm ready for my rematch, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Suddenly the area was filled with Naruto clones the enemy Ninja didn't get any time to think as the army of clones attacked. She ducked and dodged, blocked and punched, she lost sight of Hinata almost instantly.

Even though she had lost another chance of getting her daughter back, she couldn't help smiling to herself

'Naruto huh ill have to watch out for that one'

Naruto picked up Hinata in the confusion and made a b line for the village. Hinata was on Naruto's back piggy back style she couldn't believe it she knew she had seen him pierced threw the chest. She could still see the blood on his jacket, but she didn't care she hugged him tightly as tears formed in her eyes.

They traveled for 25 minuets till they were close enough to the village now that they could see the wall. Suddenly Naruto's eyes began to feel heavy like they were laden with lead, He was having trouble seeing the next branch. Suddenly his foot slipped off the branch they were falling to the ground, Naruto managed to land on his feet but he was so tired.

They were in a small clearing, Naruto propped Hinata up against a tree he fumbled with his kunai pouch managing to get one. He cut Hinatas knees free then her hands before placing the kunai in Hinata's hand before he lost the battle with the encroaching darkness as he passed out his head landing in her lap.

After Hinata calmed herself down she removed her gag and looked down at her blond savior "Thank you Naruto-kun" she said as she stroked his hair, a small smile spread across his face. Hinata wasn't sure how much time had passed it wasn't till she heard a twig snap that she looked up.

"You little bastard's ruined everything" said Mizuki from the edge of the clearing, he looked like he was dragged backwards through a plane turbine. He had cuts and bruises all over his face.

Hinata didn't know what to do she had one kunai and Naruto was still passed out. All too soon Mizuki was standing right next to the heiress and the sleeping hero.

"I'm going to rip that brat apart piece by piece and parade he head around on a pike" said Mizuki his eyes practically bulging out of his head.

Something snapped inside of Hinata as she felt a cold rage fill her veins, today was not the day to mess with Naruto.

"Drop the kunai or ill kill you" said Mizuki

Hinata dropped the kunai to the ground she didn't need it anyway, her anger filling her eyes for any one who looked close enough, Mizuki wasn't that observant.

"Good girl ill…." he never got to finish his sentence as Hinata Juuken strike, took him right in the crotch. He bent over in pain, he was now eye level with Hinata. Hinata grabbed the front of his tunic.

"Ill never let you lay a finger on him" in a soft cold rage that sunk in to his bones. Hinata reared back her head before smashing her forehead in to Mizuki's face. Blood spurt from his broken nose as he fell back to the floor unconscious. Naruto still had a smile on his face as he slept on peaceful with Hinata guarding over him.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The third Hokage stood in his office an hour later, his crystal ball discarded on his table.

'Dam thing stopped working when that stranger showed up' he had been waiting for Naruto and Hinata to wake up since his Anbu brought them in.

He had wanted to wake them up as soon as possible but they just looked so cute asleep together. They were both leaning against each other, Hinata's head was resting on Naruto's shoulder while he was leaning on the side of her head.

Sarutobi had snapped off an entire roll of pictures he stashed the camera away in a drawer underneath a stack of paper work. He would develop them later, they would be great for blackmail later.

Sarutobi sat at his desk, he had received a report yesterday of one of his old students being in town. He had sent out an Anbu squad to find him the third had told them to look around the hot springs for him.

"You can come in now Jiraya" said the third Hokage not even turning to the window.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Sorry to leave it there but its 2am and I have to go to work tomorrow. Yea about Hinatas mother I was tired of all the mothers in the Naruto world dieing of child birth, ill go in to more detail in later chapters but for now know that she is from cloud and knows the Raikage. Next chapter should be the teams, any other questions let me know.


	9. Chapter 9 The Morning After

**Chapter 9: The day after**

Son of the Kyubi

Genin teams.

Sorry this took so long to get out but I'm having a bad month so hopefully the new year will be better than the end of this one. But enough about that,

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters I do not and do not intent to make a profit off of this story. I only write it because I am a fan of the series and have an overactive Imagination.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Long time no see" said Jiraiya as he opened the window and slipped inside.

"Haven't given up your old habits I see" said the Hokage as a copy of the newest ichi ichi paradise book landed on his table. The third quickly slipped the book in to the sleeve.

"Of course I couldn't disappoint my fans" Said the toad Sanin, The third cheeks turned a soft shade of red. There was a moment of silence as Jiraiya looked at the two sleeping Genin on the couch.

"So that's Minato's son eh, what happened to him?"

All of the Thirds humor vanished as he looked over at the young Ninja sleeping on the couch.

"His seal, I looked at it when they brought in him, part of its missing" Said the third completely serious now.

"Missing, what do you mean" Asked Jiraiya disbelief apparent in his voice.

"I can't explain it you'll have to look at it your self" said the third standing up and moving toward the couch.

"Who's the girl?" asked The Sannin as the Third picked her up so he could move Naruto.

"Hinata Hyuuga, Hiashis daughter" he paused to let it sink in "apparently she's his friend"

'Hiashi's kid, I wonder if he still has that stick up his ass?' though Jirayia.

He lay Naruto carefully on the Thirds desk and pulled up the rest of his shirt. He concentrated some chakra in to his finger tips before pressing them lightly on to Naruto's stomach where he knew the seal to be. Slowly the seal appeared and the toad Sanin couldn't explain it any better than the Third had, there was over a third of the seal missing.

"What happened?" he asked

"I don't know, I didn't want to show it to any one that couldn't be trusted" said the third sitting back in his chair "one word of this to the council and they would have him killed on the spot, I've done everything I could just to keep him safe most of the council is on the fence about him and Danzo just wants him as a weapon" he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Jiraiya glanced up at his old teacher he had never seen him look so old before.

"Whats this" said Jiraiya leaning in toward the seal. It was hardly noticeable, the third got up and leaned in "right there on the edge of the seal "I've studied this seal and I still don't understand half of it, but this right here should have collapsed when the rest of the seal did. Its not possible for this to stand by its self"

"What does all this mean, is there a chance the fox could break out?" The third could do most seals but he had never taken to it like Jiraiya or the Forth.

"Easily" said The Sannin with out hesitation "This isn't new damage this happened years ago, if it was going to break out it would have done so by now"

"Can it be fixed?" asked Sarutobi

"I wouldn't know where to start" said Jiraiya honestly "the only person that could was the Fourth"

Sarutobi sighed as he leaned back in to his chair "wake him, we have to find out what he knows" Jiraiya looked at the Third before touching Naruto's fore head with his fingers forcing some chakra in to it.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto's eyes snapped open he was staring at a dark concrete ceiling,

He raised his right hand to his cheek it felt warm and it stung

"Ow, why did you hit me"

"I didn't have time to wait for you to wake up on your own" said his mother.

Naruto looked around "you know you should really think of redecorating this place" said Naruto.

His Kitsune mother laughed a little before saying "It's your mind not mine, I don't have any control over what it looks like"

"Oh I guess that makes sense" said Naruto as he sat up "so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well there are going to be questions about what happened last night" she said as she sat down in front of him "I just wanted to know what you were going to tell them?"

"The truth"

"All of it, about me being your mother"

"of course I didn't tell any one before because they would probably think that I was crazy" said Naruto looking down a little "but I'm not going to hide it anymore, with out your help I wouldn't have been able to save Hinata" Kyubi was a little glad that her son wasn't ashamed of her but still didn't think It was a good idea to tell everyone

"I still don't know if I can tell Hinata about you though I don't want to scare her off, even if she ends up hating me for it I just want to have a friend for a little longer"

"I think you should give her a little more credit, I think that if you tell her it wont matter one bit to her"

"I hope your right" Said Naruto he felt a little buzzing at the back of his head.

"I usually am, for now just tell the Hokage about me and see how he takes it before you go telling every one"

"OK"

"now give me a hug" she said embracing him before he could even protest.

"aww mom" complained Naruto even thought he was enjoying it secretly.

"Don't complain, your lucky I'm in here and I don't do it to you in the real world" she said ruffling his hair

"yea I can just see it now a 20 ft fox coming to meet me after school" they both laughed at the mental image. Naruto was silent for a moment before he asked a question that had been on his mind for a while "mom?"

"Hmm" she answered

"Why did you attack Konoha" asked Naruto as he raised his head to meet her eyes "I wont think of you differently, I just need to know why"

She had been expecting for a long time now but she still didn't have an answer for him, as she stared in to his pleading eyes she decided that the truth or at least a partial truth was for the best.

"It's a long story and most of it will have to wait till your older before I tell you all of it" Naurto was about to argue " if you don't like it I don't have to tell you anything"

"Fine"

"50 years ago my six children were forcible summoned to your world, My mate and the council wouldn't let me go after them saying that they would handle it but after years of bickering and paper work nothing was getting done so I left and came here on my own.

Since Foxes don't have a summoning contract I had to enter a human body, but I didn't want to just take over a persons body. So I looked and looked till I found the perfect baby, a fetus actually the mother was sick and dieing and the unborn baby was already dead inside of her" Naruto felt a little green "the father prayed for someone to save his wife so I did. I took over the unborn baby and used my power to heal the woman. 12 years passed and I became a ninja I decided that I had wasted enough time so I began looking for my children I found them eventually" a black cloud passed over her face "they were already dead cut up and dissected, used for experiments" the anger was evident in her voice, also with the sound of deep pain "I found the man that had done that to my children his name was Orochimaru he was once a great leaf ninja"

"I hunted him down but he ambushed me casting a high level Genjutsu on me, it amplified my anger and rage. I don't think he was expecting the nine tailed Fox demon to appear though because he took off toward Konoha. I followed as I approached the village more leaf nin started attacking me"

"I was so angry that I could only remember I was hunting a Leaf nin

Before I knew it I was already in sight of the village walls, that's when the fourth confronted me. The fourth and I knew one another, so at first he tried to talk me down but I could barely hear him through my anger. I think he knew something wasn't quite right, so because he held off as long as possible before sacrificing him self and sealing me inside of you, I remember him saying through the fog to look after you"

Naruto could see tears forming in Kyubi's eyes 'they must have been good friends' thought Naruto

"When I came back to my scenes, I swore that I would help you in any way I could for him" The Kyubi had a far away look on her face like she was reliving her memories

"Why?" asked Naruto slightly perplexed.

Kyubi gave a start, she had almost forgotten Naruto was there she glanced down at him. When it didn't look like she was going to answer he asked again.

"Why would the Fourth care what happened to some orphan that he sealed a daemon in to?" asked Naruto a little anger creeping in to his voice.

Kyubi was quiet a moment deciding how best to answer his question "Naruto the fourth cared about all of the people in the village, and would have laid down his life to protect any of them"

'especially his son' she thought to her self, she didn't think It was the right time to tell him about his father.

"So when we first met, why were you so angry?" asked the young blond shinobi

She spoke softly "I thought it would be better if you hated me like every one else, I was planning on helping you from behind the scenes, if people found out that you thought I was your mother they would try to kill you" she said as she caressed he face "But all that changed when I saw how lonely you were, I just couldn't do it"

Naruto was quiet a moment as he mulled every thing over "so this orochimaru guy he got away?" asked Naruto

"As far as I know it's not like I get the local paper in here"

"T-then ill find him" stuttered Naruto "and ill kill him"

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING I'VE ALREADY LOST SIX CHILDEREN I WONT LET YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING FOOLISH" Shouted Kyubi as waves of red chakra rolled off of her.

"BUT THEY WOULD BE LIKE MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS, I CAN'T JUST LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT"

Kyubi calmed her self before speaking, shouting at each other wasn't going to get anything accomplished. "Naruto the ninja that did that was strong enough to use a Genjustu on me, I don't mean to toot my own horn but I am one of the most powerful daemons in the underworld, and he got away from me what can you hope to accomplish"

"I don't care if he's a hundred times stronger than me. I promise ill find him and kick his ass" stated Naruto not shouting, but speaking with cold determination.

"You're not strong enough" she said

"If your as powerful as you say you are, then train me" His eyes locking on hers, she could see the deep determination emanating from them.

"It's dangerous to make promises that you can't keep" she said seriously

"Well it's too late now I've already made it and I don't go back on my word"

'He really is just like his father' she knew that once he made up his mind to do something there would be no stopping him.

"We'll talk about this later" she said finally "some one out side wants to speak with you"

"No wait" said Naruto as the world in side his mind began to fade. He finally understood when the other kids talked about when their parents would send them to there rooms to end a discussion.

Naruto eyes opened to find him self lying on the table in the Hokage office staring up and the Third and some other old dude. He asked the first that came to his mind "Who's the old guy?"

Jiraiya looked at the third "He must have hit his head if he's forgotten who you are"

"No I was talking about you 'OLD MAN" said Naruto as he sat up on the table. A vein popped out of Jiraiya forehead

"Sabutori I think It was worse than I thought he's obviously delusional, I recommend we put him in to the hospital for observation for at least a week" Sabutori just shook his head as the two of the bantered back and forth.

"Yea" replied Naruto trying to keep his cool "the hospital would be the best place for you till we find a gezzers home that would take you"

"I'll have you know brat that I'm one of the legendary Sannin of Konoha"

"Just because you gezzers made a club doesn't make it any more hip" said Naruto cleaning out his ear with his pinkie finger

"Hip who uses 'Hip' any more"

"I do, that's who" Said Naruto who jumped up on the desk to stare eye to eye with the Sannin

Jiraiya was fuming now, he had faced villain's that didn't piss him off as much as this kid did.

"Listen here brat....." but he didn't get to finish as a soft voice on the other side of the room captivated all of his attention

"N-Naruto" called Hinata softly from the couch she was trying to sit up but was having a hard time of it, Naruto placed one hand on the toad sages face and pushed him out of the way as he leaped off the table.

"Hinata are you alright, I was worried about you, Are you ok, she didn't hurt you or anything" rambled Naruto as the dazed Hinata slowly tried to grasp what was going on "Are you ok, Was the old man to loud, I didn't mean to wake you, are you OK"

"Why don't you give her a second to answer instead of pummeling her with questions" said Jiraiya getting up off the floor and walking toward the two Genin "You have to approach a lady gently" he said Pushing Naruto out of the way and taking Hinata's hand, Hinata's head was still a little fuzzy she thought she heard Naruto's talking to her she thought he was asking her if she was alright.

She tried to focus on Naruto's face as her vision became sharper she saw a leering face that reminded her of stories told by the girls at school what she saw scared her as she connected her right fist with Jiraiyas face

"PERVERT" she screamed as loudly as she could Jiraiya reeled back not expecting the blow from the young wall flower.

Naruto laughed "Way to go Hinata"

'Naruto?' she thought she had herd his voice. She looked around and realized she was in the Hokages Office with the Third, Naruto and the man she had just accused of being a pervert laying spread eagle on the floor. The Third had his face covered as he was trying to conceal his laughter, Naruto wasn't even trying to conceal it as he rolled around on the floor with tears streaming down his face.

Hinata's face became six shades of red as she realized she had punched someone unprovoked. She was about to get up and apologized when Naruto jumped on to the couch beside her and grabbed her hand, all thoughts of doing anything evaporated from her mind.

"Are you alright Hinata" he said tears still in the corners of his eyes

She could only nod as the memories of last night and her rescue came back to her, she gripped Naruto's hand tighter as she remembered last night.

"We showed them didn't we" Said Naruto smiling his foxy grin plastered over his face.

'We? all I did was get captured' thought Hinata depression began to set in as she thought about how useless she had been and how she had almost gotten them both killed because she wasn't strong enough

Naruto suddenly got a perplexed look on his face "ah I completely forgot about Mizuki" Naruto asked looking at the third Hokage

Sabutobi's eye brow raised at the question "Hmm? Mizuki was lying unconscious beside Miss Hyuuga and yourself when we found you, he had very unusual wounds to certain parts of his body" Hinata ducked her head suddenly finding the floor very interesting, this went unnoticed.

"E I wonder what happened to him?" as he stared at the ceiling wondering if maybe he caused some un-known damage to him.

"Mbey Miss Hyuuga can answer that"said the Third looking at Hinata kindly with a amused look on his face. Hinata met his eyes for a second before resuming looking at the floor.

"Hinata? Do you know what happened to him?" Asked Naruto giving her his full attention.

Hinata could feel every one in the room looking at her especially Naruto who was only a few feet away from her, she could feel her face heating up. She nodded her head slightly, so softly that if they weren't trained Ninjas they would have missed it.

"Can you tell us what happened dear" asked the Hokage smiling at her like an affectionate grand father. Hinata didn't know why but every time he talked she just had to look at him, she guessed it was because he was the Hokage. She nodded her head again and began telling them what happened to Mizuki. The only problem was the Third and Jiraiya couldn't hear a word she said she was talking so softly and quickly that she almost sounded like a mouse.

The third would have stopped her and asked her to speak up but Naruto was nodding and staring at her more seriously than he had ever seen him, when he looked like that Jiraiya and the Third couldn' help but be reminded of the Fourth.

Suddenly Naruto shouted and lifted Hinata up in the air "WAHHHOOOO Hinata you're so awesome you totally kicked his ass" shouted Naruto.

Hinata had a hard time thinking as she was being swung around by Naruto but one thought did manage to make its self heard before she passed out 'If all it takes to get him to hug me ill catch a missing nin every day'

"Wat did she say kid" asked Jiraiya. Naruto stopped spinning Hinata around to look at the Third and Toad Sanin. Hinata thought for a second that he was going to put her down, but was glad that he didn't he just held her stationary in the air.

"Hh you didn't hear"

"No" said Jiraiya giving Naruto a dirty look 'Minato was never this dense'

Naruto quickly retold Hinata's story even embellishing some of the parts that he thought that she underplayed and taking a 2 minuet recap and made it last 8 minuet's. At the end of it Naruto began spinning an already dizzy Hinata around shouting "KICKED HIS ASS, KICKED HIS ASS, KICKED HISASS, HINATA KICK KICKED HIS ASSSS"

"Naruto" started the Third hoping to save the poor girl before she passed out, he could see her eyes begin to roll back in to her head.

Suddenly the door burst open "You can't go in there" came the voice of a Chunin guard. It felt like all of the warmth in the room was suddenly sucked out, Hiashi Hyuuga was standing in the door way his eyes locked on Naruto with Hinata in his arms. There was a moment of silence that seemed to last forever before he spoke.

"You are a disgrace to the name of Hyuuga" he said in could calculating tones Hinata suddenly struggled in Naruto's arms like he was burning her, in a not good way. Naruto let her down more focused on blowing up Hiashi's head with his mind, He had never met the Hyuuga lord before but already he didn't like him.

"Hiashi" said the Hokage still sitting behind his desk "Your daughter just captured a traitor, I would hardly call that a disgrace" The Third eyed Hiashi coolly before speaking.

"If she hadn't been caught in the first place then she wouldn't have needed rescuing" said Hiashi articulating every word. Hinata was trying as hard as she could to sink in to the floor, Naruto moved so he was half standing in front of her trying to protect her from Hiashi's gaze. "She is worthless as clan heir when we return home she is going to be sealed.."

"THAT WOULD KILL HER" Shouted Jiraiya, Hinata practically jumped like she had been burnt. Naruto didn't know what sealed meant but he knew what sealed meant but he wasn't going to let anything happen to Hinata, he was about to deck Hiashi when Hinata grabbed the back of his jacket softly. He turned to look at her she had tears forming in her eyes, Naruto really didn't like Hiashi. Before anyone else could say anything the Hokage spoke.

"I can't allow you to do that"

"I'm the head of the Hyuuga clan, have you forgotten I can do as I please with in the clan"

"Most certainly but Hinata is now a Ninja and I can't let you do anything that would harm her" said the Hokage evenly

Hiashi was silent a moment before speaking, you could almost see the anger rolling off of him "when Hinata becomes of age if she can not beat her sister she will be thrown in to the branch family not even you can save her when she fails"

"What makes you think she'll fail" said Naruto

Hiashi turned his full attention on Naruto, his gaze like so many of the other villagers full of hate and contempt. "What would a brat who didn't become a Genin know"

"A whole hell of a lot more than you apparently" said Naruto crossing his arms gazing back at Hiashi.

For a second Jiraiya thought Hiashi was going to attack Naruto the look he was giving him would have killed a lesser man 'Man I hate getting my Tenketus shut off'

"Hinata were leaving" said Hiashi turning around not even checking to see if Hinata would follow.

"I'm sorry once again Hiashi but I still need to talk to Hinata about the events of last night, If you like I can have a ninja escort her to the academy afterward" said The Third.

"As you wish Hokage-sama" said Hiashi as he swept from the room past the stunned chunin who closed the door behind him.

Once the door was closed the temperature seemed to return to normal every one visibly relaxed except the Hokage who seemed to expect the whole thing to happen.

"Now" said the Hokage "why don't you both tell me what happened"

He said looking at them. Naruto and Hinata sat on the couch eating and drinking some snacks that were brought in. Narutos version was dramatic and embellished, while Hinatas version was factual and to the point with Naruto adding the sound effects.

"You both did an excellent job" said Sabutori looking fondly at the both of them, Naruto turned and grinned at Hinata who smiled back as best she could with out actually looking at him. He pushed a button on his desk a second latter Iruka walked, in bandaged all over, Riauindo trotting on his heels.

"Iruka-Sensai" shouted Naruto "Riauindo" the young foxling jumped on to Narutos lap and began purring at the attention Naruto and Hinata began paying him.

Their teacher smiled at them both "Hinata if you would go with Iruka there are some questions I have for Naruto"

Hinata looked at the Hokage a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry he's not in any kind of trouble" said the Third "Unless its something I haven't herd about yet" he added as an after thought

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I've been mostly good all week" said Naruto flashing her his goofy smile. Hinata didn't look convinced but let her self be ushered from the room.

"Now Naruto" said the Third suddenly solemn "Is there anything else you need to tell us, something about what Mizuki told you last night" For a second Naruto didn't recognize the person sitting behind the desk gone was the grandfatherly man that had looked after his since before he could remember. The man that sat behind the desk now Naruto realized was 'The Third Hokage of the hidden leaf village'.

Naruto was silent a moment while he collected his thoughts which surprisingly didn't take as long as some would think. He began at the beginning when he was attacked by the villagers up to what he had just learned a few hours ago. When Naruto mentioned Orochimaru he noticed the look Jiraiya and the Hokage shared.

'I guess they know him' he thought

When he finished they were all silent a moment before the Third spoke "Do you think you can trust her?"

"Of course I can" said Naruto heatedly "she's my mother"

The third was quiet again before speaking again "Alright Naruto, I believe you"

Naruto missed the look Jiraiya gave the Hokage "Naruto why don't you find Iruka I believe he had something to tell you" said The Hokage a twinkle in his eye.

"Ok Thanks ojiisan" Naruto shouted as he ran from the room "bye old man"

Naruto began searching the Hokage's tower for Iruka planning on getting him to take him to Ichiraku's. Naruto hadn't had breakfast yet and he was starving. He finally found Iruka and Hinata on the roof beneath the Hokage monument. Iruka ended up taking Naruto and Hinata to Ichiraku's after Naruto shouted at them almost making Hinata jump over the rail.

Naruto hadn't complained when Iruka said Hinata would have to come with them because he was charged with taking her to the academy, why would he complain. They sat down and immediately Naruto ordered 10 bowls of Raman half Beef and the other half Miso, oddly enough they were expecting him. Ayame Said they could set there clock by Naruto's stomach, he came in 4 times a day every four hours.

Hinata was quiet the whole way walking beside Iruka while Naruto walked ahead talking again about how they kicked ass last night.

When Hinata didn't order anything Naruto passed her one of his, Iruka almost choked on his own Raman when he saw this, asking if he needed to go to the hospital. Naruto shouted at Iruka telling him that Hinata was more important than Raman. At this Iruka, Ayame and Teuchi stared back and forth between Naruto and Hinata a slow grin spreading over there face. Hinata at that moment was trying hard to become one with the seat.

After 5 minuets of poking fun at Hinata Ayame finally stepped in to save the poor girl who's was about to pass out. Naruto's finished all of his Raman in about the same time it took Hinata and Iruka to finish their one bowl.

"Ahhh I think I'm full Iruka-Sensei" said Naruto leaning back and patting his belly exaggeratedly

"Well if figure since you saved my life it's the least I could do, but I have one more thing for you" said Iruka turning serious facing Naruto "I need you to close your eyes"

Naruto did so with out complaining seeing the serious look on his sensei's face. After a few seconds he began to get impatient when nothing seemed to happen when he heard Hinata gasp he couldn't help but to open his eyes. What he saw was Iruka's back as he walked out of the Raman stand he called over his shoulder "Make sure Hinata-san makes it home ok, that's an order"

Naruto turned to Hinata dumbfounded as to what had happened, Hinata handed him his goggles then reached up and straighten his..... Narutos hands instantly shot up to his head, he could feel something smooth wrapped around his head. He began to frantically look around for something shiny trying to see what he believed and hoped to see.

After a couple of seconds Ayame handed him a mirror that she retrieved from the back of the store. Naruto stared back at him self his eyes focused on the forehead protector. He calmly placed the mirror down on the counter, for a second Hinata thought that something was wrong, then Naruto started jumping around shouting at the top of his voice.

"It looks good kid" Said Teuchi handing him a coupon for 10 free bowls of Raman

"Congrats Naruto" said Ayame handing over a wrapped up cloth, Inside was a foot long Trench knife with a thigh harness, it was in good condition but it was defiantly been used "It used to be mine back when I was a Ninja, it saved my life a few times"

"Wow I love it Ayame nee-chan" exclaimed Naruto as he strapped it to his leg.

Hinata was feeling horrible she hadn't know what Iruka was going to do she hadn't had time to get him a gift, She just wished the ground would open and swallow her whole.

Naruto turned to her suddenly a huge grin on his face he suddenly grabbed her had and rushed from out of the restaurant "come one Hinata I don't want to be late for class"

/________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok so I know I promised teams and everything but the expression the shit hit the fan describes my life perfectly at the moment so Next chapter Teams........ I hope.


	10. Chapter 10 Genin Teams

**Chapter 10: **

**Son of the Kyubi  
**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I'M Back really sorry about the over due break my computers still busted and I'm too poor to get it fixed at the moment. I really wanted to continue this story seriously ive been thinking of little else the ideas jsut keep rolling around in my head so i jacked my GF computer this weekend so I could up date  
**

**Ok first off please don't bit my head off for the team's Because I'm not going to change them well not at the moment anyway. Now during the course of the story they will change. So enjoy this long over due chapter i've been gone for a while but i still want to see mad reviews.**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

This was it this was the moment Naruto had been waiting for, teams selection. A few people had questioned Naruto why he was there, he had answered them by simply pointing at his head band. Naruto sat in the middle of the class and listened intently for his or Hinatas names.

"Team 7 Uchiha, Sauske" Shouted Iruka, when he did every fan girls head shot up avidly intent on Iruka more so that there entire 4 years of school. "Haruno, Sakura"

"Yes" shouted Sakura, as every fan girl in the room fixed her with a stare that could kill.

"And the last member is……..Hyuuga Hinata" every one in the room when quiet for a long moment before Sakura raised her hand.

"But Sensei I've never heard of a team with two girls" said Sakura not wanting any competition with Sauske.

"Usually this is true, this year we had a larger number of girls pass and since Hinata has a high level of Taijutsu it was decided that she would be the third member of team 7"

Sakura pouted back in her chair not even looking at Sauske she was so depressed.

Naruto leaned in toward Hinata "Hey Hinata-chan congratulation's on getting team 7" said Naruto even though he never felt sorrier for any one in his life 'the Uchiha' and the 'fan girl'.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" even though she was thinking the same thing that Naruto was.

"Team 8 Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Toshiro Ami" Shouted Iruka. Kiba and Ami groaned! Shino just inclined his head.

"Sensei why am I stuck with mutt boy and bug freak, I have am better than these losers" screamed Ami

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose "Ami, Shino scored second highest on the written tests and Genjustu. Kiba scored third in Taijutsu and 4th the in kunai and Shuriken" he paused for a moment before a second before continuing "you have never scored above 12th in the class"

Ami sat roughly back down in her chair and was quite for the rest of the class.

"Team 9 is still in use from last year. Team 10 Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji" there were more groans and grumbles of troublesome before Iruka continued "if you have your team you're dismissed for lunch I suggest you join up with you team mates" said Iruka. Naruto and Hinata both looked at Iruka neither of them had heard Naruto's name. Naruto and Hinata shared a look before He got up to talk to Iruka. "I'll catch up with you latter, Hinata-chan" he took off after Iruka.

"Iruka-Sensei wait up"

"Ah Naruto come in to my office, we have to talk" before Naruto could say anything "I know Naruto I have you team assignment here" Said Iruka handing Naruto a folder Iruka didn't look happy when he handed the folder over "Your team is Team Baiu, there an older team that has been looking for a replacement for… well for a while"

"whats wrong Sensei?" asked Naruto

Iruka sighed "It's nothing Naruto its just not the team set up I was hoping for I just got your class assignments this morning" said Iruka as he sank in to his chair. 'I cant believe the Hokage agreed to this I have to talk to him right away'

"You're to meet your team at Ichiraku Raman stand after school. I have to talk to the Hokage Naruto so ill talk to you later" he said as he got up and headed toward the door "oh and Naruto"

"Yea sensei?"

"Be careful of your team mates"

"uhh yea"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto arrived at Ichiraku 15 minuets after school, he had met up with Hinata and told her he would meet her tomorrow at the training ground.

When he got Ichiraku's there was only one person there, he was wearing a chunin jacket.

'He muse be Baiu, well he can be all that bad if he likes Raman' thought Naruto pushing Irukas warning to the back of his mind.

As Naruto walked and sat down the chunin turned to look at him

"Naruto right?"

"Yea that's right"

"Excellent, My names Baiu Hoto I'm impressed you made it here so quickly." He said flashing him an overly big smile.

'Quickly? I talked to Hinata for at least 10 minuets, this dude is creepy' thought Naruto he turned to Ayame "Hey Nee-chan can I get 4 bowls of Raman 2 pork 2 beef, please"

"Sure thing" said Ayame with out looking up, with out even smiling. Now that he looked at it Ayame was acting strangely tense even, Naruto didn't know what to make of it.

Teuchi must be out making a delivery Naruto didn't see him anywhere.

Just then two people walked in and sat down next to Naruto he turned to look at them, they were Genin and looked some what familiar but one had bandages all over his chest the other had a broken arm.

Riauindo recognized them right away and began to growl, they were the Genin from the other night that attacked Naruto in the ally way.

"Yo Masuna, Kobi I believe you've met Naruto" Said Baiu

Naruto suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he realized who he was teamed up with.

"Naruto this is Masuna Toshiro I believe you were in his little sisters class, what was her name again Masuna?"

"Ami" said Masuna

"Ah that's right and this is there family friend Kobi Danbato, fellas this is Uzumaki Naruto…. Our new team mate"

Naruto new he didn't like the looks they were giving each other what ever they were planning he knew it wasn't going to be good. Just then Ayame placed Narutos order in front of him "Here you go Naruto" she said giving him a small smile

"Oh Ayame-_chan_" said Masuna, Naruto didn't like the way he stressed the 'chan' part "It's been so long since we've seen you" he said reaching out to take her hand she quickly pulled away.

"Yes it had" she said shortly turning back to work.

Masuna didn't seem to like her shortness with him because next he turned to Naruto "Naruto I can't believe you like this slop" he said picking one of his bowls and throwing it on the floor.

"Oyi what the hells your problem if this is about, me kicking your sorry asses the other night then your problems with me not Nee-chan or my Raman" shouted Naruto getting in Masunas face.

"Calm down Naruto your causing a scene" said Baiu calmly

"Bu…"

"Naruto its ok, it was just an accident" said Ayame picking up a rag and coming back to clean up the mess.

"Yea an accident" Said Masuna laughing to himself with Kobi chuckling along like an Old man wheezing. As Ayame bent down to clean up the mess Masuna 'Accidently knocked over another bowl of Raman directly over Ayames head. Naruto quickly reached out to grab the bowl, but the contents still poured all over Ayame.

"Oops my bad Ayame-Chan" said Masuna

That was it Naruto had had enough he was going to straighten this punk out, just as he was about to make good on that promise Baiu placed a hand on Narutos shoulder "Naruto if I have to tell you to behave one more time ill bust you back down to academy student, your still on probation you being a Genin depends on your performance these next couple of weeks"

'What the fuck is there problem' thought Naruto he was about to stand up and kick all there asses, to hell with the consequences. Riauindo was in full agreement the fur on her back began to spike up.

"Its ok Naruto it was just an accident" said Ayame, she was covered in Raman. Naruto had never seen this side of Ayame she was usually always so strong willed.

"Yes Masuna, your very clumsy today" said Baiu standing up "lets help Ayame clean up this mess, look at this counter its filthy" suddenly he raised his fist and punched straight through the counter sending splinters every where. Naruto was about to stop him when Ayame grabbed him and pulled him out of the restaurant.

"Ayame-chan we have to stop them there wrecking the bar" shouted Naruto

"Listen to me Naruto you can't fight them, no matter what they do to me or the restaurant you can't fight them"

"What why not?" asked Naruto

"Its complicated you have to promise me you won't fight them, will you promise me?"

"Ayame-chan…."

"Promise me" she said sternly

"I promise Ayame chan" said Naruto looking up in to her face

"Good and a ninja never goes back on his word right" she almost crocked out tears were threatening to pour out of her eyes as she watched her Raman bar being torn up. Naruto couldn't say anything he just stood and watched Ayame as she watched the destruction.

"There we go I think it looks a lot better now don't you Ayame-chan" said Baiu coming out flanked by Masuna and Kobi.

"Thanks for the help" Said Ayame holding back her tears

"Ok Naruto time to get our first mission of the day" said Baiu who began walking toward the Hokages tower.

"Bu.."

"Its ok Naruto ill clean up" said Ayame not taking her eyes off of the restaurant "just keep your promise alright"

"…yea Nee-chan" said Naruto half defeated, it was rare for him to find a problem that he couldn't attack head on. He wasn't used to just standing by while people he cared about suffered, but what could he do he promised. So he began following his new team, not sure what the future held for him.

For the next 3 days Naruto was run ragged getting a mission entailed of Naruto running after the Daimoy's wifes cat or weeding a farm or chasing the Daimoy's wifes cat or fixing the wall or running errands or chasing the Daimoy's wifes dam cat. While the rest of his team sat at a bar or lounged in a field or swam in the river, he was getting sick of it if it wasn't his promise to Ayame he would have knocked there light's out.

The first day Naruto had met his team, the day of the Ichiraku incident, he had gone back after chasing the F&%*& Daimoy's cat around the forest for 6 hours it was hard tracking it down by your self even worse catching it. But with Riauindo's help he managed to corner it and return it safely.

When he got to the Ichirakus the metal doors were closed he could here voices coming from inside, so he climbed through the ceiling so he could hear better. He moved aside one of the ceiling panels so he could see. Ayame was crying while Teuchi was trying to console her.

"I'm sorry father, I couldn't stop them I didn't know what they would do to Naruto if I did."

"Its alright we can fix the bar as long as you and Naruto are alright we can fix the damages" said Teuchi, It made Naruto happy and a little sad that these people cared so much for him that they were willing to go through all this for him.

"Oh dad there such horrible people, I can't believe Naruto would get teamed up with them, I mean my old team for crying out loud"

"I know, I know but there's nothing we can do about it now all we can do is hope that he makes it through" said Teuchi "come on I'll walk you home we can figure out all the repairs tomorrow"

"ok"

Shortly after they left Naruto dropped down to the floor, the bar was wrecked the counter was torn off, the chairs were snapped off and half the ceiling was brought down.

"This is horrible" thought Naruto as he picked up a broken picture with a Young Ayame and Teuchi at the Grand opening of the store, they looked so happy. "I have to fix this"

'_there is a way but it will take a lot of work and It won't be easy' _came his mothers voice.

"I know bu.."

'_I know I know you don't care'_ said his mother chuckling _'but I have to give you the warning as your mother, its my job'_

"Ok what do I need to do? I have no idea how to build anything"

'_Its alright your shadow clone jutsu has a special ability' _ Naruto listened as his mother told him about the ability to learn things that the shadow clone did.

At first Naruto didn't understand how this could possibly help him but as she explained it a smile began spread across his face. A cloud of smoke could be seen repeatedly around Ichiraku Raman stand. Reports the next morning were of missing carpentry books form the library. Large swaths of forestry were missing form the central park areas during the night. Wood working tools were missing from work shops, these strange thefts were never solved as they were all returned the next night, even the trees in the park were re-planted.

The next morning Ayame and Teuchi walked in to there Raman bar prepared on the long process of cleaning ans salvage only to find most of there work done for them. Most of the finishing touches such as varnish and vinyl counter top tops were missing, and most of there equipment had to be replaced or sent out for repair but other than that the place didn't look to shabby. Don't get me wrong the place still needed a lot of work but the major repairs were done.

For a long minuet, they were baffled as to how this could have happened, till they heard snoring coming from the front of the store. They found Naruto fast asleep on the floor of the bar, using his jacket as a pillow with a small smile on his face.

Teuchi picked up Naruto and carried him home putting him to bed smiling the entire way.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////'

After 3 days of "Missions" Naruto had had enough he was sick of this they kept him run ragged, he never got to spend any time with Hinata, and there training. Or talking with his mother because by the time he got home he was so exhausted that he passed out.

He was all prepared to kick there asses, but when he met them, they all had a serious look on there faces.

"Naruto we have our first real mission, meet us at the front gate in a half hour full ninja gear" said Baiu looking Naruto right in the eye as he said this.

Naruto ran back to his apartment to collect his Ninja gear on his way there he passed Hinata. She was standing by a street lamp she looked in deep thought.

"Yo Hinata" Shouted Naruto as he ran passed "I've got my first real ninja mission, meet me at Ichiraku's tonight ok ill tell you all about it"

Hinata practically jumped out of her skin, team 7 had finished up early so she had decided to ask Naruto if he wanted to hang out. Of course she never got up the gumption to ask him so she was just standing halfway to his house trying to work up her courage.

'Well at least ill get to see him later, but Ichirakus sounds good right about now' she was hungry but she didn't know if she wanted Raman twice in one day. 'I can always just watch Naruto eat, it would give me an excuse to stare at him' Hinatas mind was suddenly filled with inappropriate places to watch him. Her face lit up like the 4th of July, she shook her head to get all of the images out of her head.

She headed to Ichirakus and sat down, the bar looked different since the last time she was here

"Hey Hinata, long time no see" said Ayame coming out from the back "what no Naruto with you today, you too always come in together. You didn't have another fight did you?"

"No its nothin…" Hinata almost whispered.

"Maybe she's just been entranced by our Raman" said Teuchi smiling down at Hinata.

"Naruto went on a mission, he said it was his first real mission he said he would be back tonight" said Hinata

"A Mission huh" said Ayame and Teuchi looking at each other, they both suddenly had a bad feeling about Narutos 'mission'.

Ayame suddenly took off her apron off "Hinata do you know where Iruka is?"

"Iruka sensei?… He should be at the School" said Hinata not understanding what was wrong.

"Come with me, will you" Said Ayame as she leapt over the counter, Hinata had never seen her this agile before. Ayame took off out of the Raman bar with Hinata hot on her heels.

"Do you think somethings wrong Ayame-chan" asked Hinata struggiling to keep up with the waitress.

"Just a hunch really, It's probably nothing to worry about" said Ayame smiling over he shoulder at Hinata 'no point in worrying the girl'

Hinata didn't know what was going on but she knew for sure that Ayame wasn't being truthful, and there was a chance Naruto was in danger. She redoubled her efforts and pulled along side Ayame, they both made there way as fast as they could to the Academy.

Iruka was just grading papers when the door to his office flew open.

"Iruka" shouted Ayame

"Ayame what's with all the commotion?"

"Iruka Is Naruto scheduled for any missions today" Asked in a paniciky voice she was leaning to her left, favoring her left leg.

"You didn't run here, your leg hasn't….." He was cut off as Ayame grabbed the front of Irukas vest.

"Just tell me is Naruto scheduled for any missions out side the village today" Iruka could see the pain in her face

"No team Baiu never has missions there more like glorified errand boys" said Iruka as he put Ayame in to a chair.

"You have to stop them" said Ayame "there going to hurt Naruto"

Hinata had been standing silently by the door the entire time, at the mention of Naruto being hurt her heart suddenly skipped a beat, in that moment Hinata was back in the woods the night she had been kidnapped again. Naruto standing in the clearing with a hand threw his chest, the scene was played in her dreams every night since.

Hinatas heart suddenly went in to overdrive to catch up for lost moments, she spun on her heels heading for the front gate. All tiredness forgotten as she ran from the room, she made it to the front gate in record timing.

"Which way did they go" shouted Hinata, the two gate guards just stared at her for a moment "Team Baiu which way did they head"

"Uh that way" said one of the Chunins he hadn't even lowered his hand by the time Hinata took off. At that same moment a small butterfly was touching down on Kakashis shoulder.

"Oh really"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok The toshiro family has members on the council they've always been on the council since way back when, they are very influential in the village which makes them think there hot shit. don't worry they will get there's if I have anything to say about it......and I do.**

**Once again i want to apologize for my absence and any spelling mistakes I've made I'm looking for a Beta, I have one in mind but if anyone else is interested pleas let me know.**

**Ok please remember to R&R if you don't ILL STOP WRITING well no I won't but no cookie for you.  
**


	11. Chapter 11 New Friends

Chapter 11

Son of the Kyubi

Ok so I'm still here, and I have a beta woohoo. Ok Just to let you all know I changed Saru's name it's now Riauindo. So once again I don't own Naruto I am just a crazed fan that has an over active Imagination.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nartuo ran for his life down the spill way. Large walls of dirt towered above him on each side. The ground was so dry that clots of dirt would come away in his hands making it impossible to climb out. The wall of water thundered down behind him no matter how fast he ran, the wall just kept getting closer.

'This is not what I thought of when they said mission'

'_Less thinking more running' _came his mother's voice

Naruto had been in the middle of repairing the dam that also acted as the bridge for the region when suddenly Baiu had thrown a bag full of exploding tags off the top of the dam. Naruto didn't stop to think about why, he just ran with Riauindo hot on his heels. But there was no where to go, and he was fighting a loosing battle. He knew he was in a tight spot and it was about to get worse for there was a fork ahead.

'Any thoughts?'

'_UHHH'_ came his mothers reply

"Riauindo here" said Naruto lowering his arm so the young fox could jump on "ok I need you to find some help, not any one we came with ok?" Naruto threw the fox as high as he could, Ria scrambled up the last foot of the embankment and out of sight.

'Well that's one less person to worry about.' thought Naruto

'_Well don't forget about us.'_ said his mother's voice '_I have a way to get us out of this but it could go wrong.'_

'So you're saying I'm fucked.'

'_Language, but I would say we're in a tight spot.'_

The fork was just in front of him and he had to decide on either going left or right. One way meant escape the other meant death, or they could both lead to dead ends. Left, right, left…. Fuck it Naruto veered down the right path still running full pelt. The wall of water was slowed down momentarily by the turn, but not by much.

'Tell me about the way to get out of this.' Naruto said to his mother.

'_I told you it's a long shot, why would you need it?'_ she replied.

"Yea but the path ends up ahead." said Naruto in as calm a voice as he could see up ahead was another dam that was in worse condition than the first one, but it would still end his run.

'_Well that would do it. Ok it's simple in theory, expel as much chakra around you as possible and hold it. I'm going to send out my chakra in as pure a form as possible.'_

'Well that sounds simple.' Naruto said feeling a bit relieved by his mother's words.

'_The problem is the chakra I'm sending out is strong enough to fry your skin.' _she added.

'WHAT!!'Naruto yelled in shock and fear.

'_Your still mostly human so demonic chakra will cause you serious injury.' _she explained.

'Oh great' thought Naruto as he began summoning his chakra. He was almost at the end of the river bed when suddenly a rope hit him in the face.

"Naruto up here quick!" shouted Hinata the other end of rope grasped tightly in her hand. Naruto didn't have time to ask questions as the flood was right on his heels. He grabbed the rope and began hauling ass up the rope.

Hinata stood at the top of the ravine. She had found Ria in the woods, well Ria had found her. She had sent the fox towards the village hoping that a back up team was coming. She had the rope in her left hand and wrapped it around her waist and anchored it with her right foot.

"Well well well." came a voice from behind her, Hinata turned around to find Masuna standing behind her. "I love them young" he said pulling out a kunai "but first I think we need to lose some of the extra baggage" he said throwing it at the rope. Hinata had her hands full, thus she couldn't block it in time unless she let go of the rope. Worse yet, if she didn't let go of the rope it would be cut and Naruto would fall, but if she let go of the rope Naruto would still fall. It was a lose/lose situation for the young ninja.

Hinata let go of the rope and Naruto fell, however Hinata jumped right after him. She grabbed him around the waist and held on tight as the wall of water engulfed them.

As they fell time slowed down for Naruto.

'Mom do it.' He thought.

'_You don't have enough chakra control for both_ _of you'_ She said in an attempt to reason with him.

'I know.' said Naruto in a resigned voice, 'but we don't have much of a choice.'

'_Ok son, this is going to hurt.' _

Time sped up as blue and red chakra swirled around Naruto and Hinata protecting them from the impact. But almost instantly Naruto's left arm and back began to burn. He felt like the skin was burning his flesh form the inside out. He screamed but his voice was engulfed by chakra. As he summoned more and more chakra he tried keeping it tight as he tried to remember his training with Hinata. But the pain made it hard to concentrate and pieces of chakra would separate from the main ball and be absorbed by the red demonic chakra.

'More, I need more chakra.' thought Naruto, 'I need to protect Hinata!'

Naruto pulled and pushed every ounce of chakra he possessed. He dug deeper and deeper scraping up every ounce of chakra he could and continued pumping in out in an attempt to keep the ball surrounding them both intact. Seconds seemed to last for days as they were thrown around by the currents of the river. They were carried along as the river crashed through the old dam. Chunks of the broken dam bumped against the outer layer of chakra and it was burn to cinders before it ever got close to the occupants. They both lost all sense of time and direction as they could do nothing but hold on to each other.

Naruto was running out of chakra fast and he couldn't feel his arm or back anymore. He made sure to keep as much of his chakra around Hinata as he could. More of his body began to lose feeling as the red chakra spread.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto awoke on the side of a river he didn't know how much time had passed or where he was. He knew that he felt horrible. He hurt but didn't feel everything in his body as the burns had numbed his back and arm.

He opened his eyes looking around for Hinata, hoping that she didn't get swept down river. He didn't have to look far as she was only a few feet from him. Naruto forced his legs and arms to move as he crawled towards her. Naruto gently rolled her over on to her back and he checked her breathing.

"Good she's still alive." just then Naruto noticed his arm, he pulled back his jacket and saw that the skin of his arm was covered in deep black purple welts, he was bleeding from numerous places.

He quickly covered his arm back up as Hinata began to stir.

"Hinata are you ok?" Asked Naruto as Hinata slowly opened her eyes which something she never expected to do as she was sure that they were going to die. Naruto was leaning over her, and to her, he looked like hell as he was so pale and worn.

"I'm fine." she said as she slowly sat up, but when she put pressure on her right arm she cried out in pain. Naruto looked down at her arm and he could see some red welts on her hands.

"Hinata take off your coat." asked Naruto in a serious voice. He had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Hinata was so disorientated that she didn't even blush at Naruto's request. Hinata removed her coat slowly, for some reason she had trouble moving her right arm and Naruto had to help her remove it. What Naruto saw made him sick. Hinata's whole right side had been burned.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt." whispered Naruto, tears were slowly beginning to stream from his eyes, slowly becoming a river of tears.

Hinata didn't know what was going on. Naruto was weeping and wasn't being coherent but she thought she had pieced most of it together. Naruto did something to save them from the flood, but it didn't work right and that's why she was hurt. Hinata slowly reached up with her good hand to touch the side of Naruto's face. He didn't want to look at her but she forced him to. With a light pressure to his chin she managed to get him to look at her.

"So you used a Jutsu to save us from the flood?" asked Hinata. Naruto just nodded in response

"But it didn't work right, and it burned my arm." continued Hinata. Naruto nodded again and almost broke down into fresh tears.

"Then I have to thank you Naruto, you saved my life again." said Hinata smiling the best she could despite the pain. Hinata had never seen Naruto like this before but she wanted to do everything she could to protect him.

"I'm sorry Hinata." said Nartuo, his skin was still burning. It was just too much for him to take and his eyes rolled back in his head as he slipped into unconsciousness. Hinata managed to grab him before he fell.

"Naruto, NARTUO!!" screamed Hinata. She laid him down, which wasn't easy with one arm. She checked his vitals like they taught in the academy.

'Good he's just unconscious.' thought Hinata in relief. She pulled out a kunai and cut off his jacket. Hinata gasped when she could see the burns on his arms and could tell that they continued around his back. Hinata took off his kunai pouch and laid it behind him then carefully rolled Naruto over. She had thought that his arms looked bad but Naruto's back was covered with purple and bleeding welts. Hinata quickly pulled off her second ninja pouch that she kept with her. She opened it up and pulled out a small container with a red and black top. She began liberally applying it to his back, gently trying not to aggravate the already marred skin.

Hinata smeared some of the salve on her right side. Her leg would have to wait till they were safely away from here.

"Oh so you survived your fall my little one." came Masunas voice. Hinata turned to face him. He was about 20ft away, just coming out of the tree line. Hinata's heart dropped. This wasn't good as Naruto was passed out, and she was injured. She could run but she doubted she would make it, and she couldn't leave Naruto. She could bargain but she didn't have anything he wanted, well the way he was looking at her suggested that there was one thing he wanted… though the bvery thought of it made her skin crawl.

Hinata looked down at Naruto's sleeping form. Physically he looked horrible but his expression looked so peaceful that Hinata knew what he would do. She grabbed her kunai and slowly stood up. Her right arm wasn't working well along with her right leg. She forced chakra into her eyes, though she couldn't activate her Byakugan fully with out her hand seals she still was able to partially call upon her bloodline trait.

"Out of the way girl, I'll deal with you latter. I think I'll take care of your little demon over there first." he said as he started to walk towards her.

"You can't do anything to stop me, it's going to happen and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Hinata threw her kunai at him and it flew over his left shoulder. Massuna laughed a little but kept walking. Hinata pulled more kunai but they all went wide by just a little bit. Masuna had stopped walking completely, now he was just standing there laughing at her. She wrapped the last of her wire around her wrist and the other end to her kunai. She took aim and threw it well wide at a tree on the edge of the forest. The kunai flew true wrapping around the tree twice before the wire wrapped around as well, pulling its self tight.

Hinata smiled to herself a bit, though Masuna was confused at her confident look.

"How did you ever become a ninja? Your aim is worse that a first year student." said Masuna as he laughed at her.

Hinata's smile was full blown now and she took two steps back and pulled hard on the wires wrapped around her wrist. They cut in deeply to her skin drawing some blood but she pulled as hard as she could. Masuna stopped laughing as he suddenly couldn't move his body. He looked closer at his arm. He could see Hinata's wires gleaming in the sunlight.

"You Bitch!" shouted Masuna as he began pulling and struggling, but he couldn't get free.

Hinata transferred the wire from her wrist to her kunai. She pulled in the slack before stabbing it into the ground. Hinata began stumbling toward Masuna. He still had a kunai and could cut free thus she had to take him out before he could. Masuna seemed to have the same idea. He began twisting his wrist trying to cut the thin steel wires. Hinata began stumbling faster; tripping a few times but she kept picking herself up and continued moving faster.

Hinata reached Masuna just at he cut through the wire. His prison went slack just as Hinata's Jyuuken strike took him in the chest. There was a moment of silence before Masuna back handed Hinata across the face. She flew backwards landing a few feet from Naruto. Hinata scrambled to her feet standing in between Masuna and Naruto. She felt so small, so powerless against the older ninja.

'Naruto is unconscious I can't carry him, I might be able to get away by myself……….**Don't you dare Hinata you can't think like that!'**

Hinata tightened her stance she couldn't run not when she knew what would happen to Naruto. She couldn't let anything happen to her friend, her first friend. Before Naruto there was only people ignoring her, or worse hateful glances form clan members. She couldn't, no she wouldn't run!

Masuna was only a few steps away from her and he threw a lazy punch on her bad side. Hinata blocked it easily but she couldn't turn in time to stop the kick coming behind it. Hinata stumbled back; Masuna stepped after her kicking her again this time in the chest. She fell backwards landing almost on top of Naruto.

Hinata coughed up blood.

'This isn't looking good.' thought Hinata, 'I can talk the big game but I don't have the power to back it up.'

She suddenly felt something underneath her.

'Naruto's weapon pouch!' She thought.

She reached inside and grabbed the two items she knew were there. After training with Naruto she knew what he liked to carry around. Hyuugas were only allowed to carry a few kunai and maybe some wire.

Masuna grabbed Hinata by the front of her jacket lifting her up to eye level.

"I'm going to enjoy **ahhhhhh!**" Masuna screamed the last part as Hinata stabbed him in the gut with her taken kunai. Hinata shoved her second pilfered item a, smoke bomb, into Masuna's open maw then slammed her palm into the bottom of his jaw crushing and activating the smoke bomb.

Masuna began choking on the gas. He accidentally swallowed some of it causing him to choke faster. Hinata fell backwards as all of her strength expended she held on to her kunai pulling it from Masuna's gut as she fell. Masuna crumpled to the floor and began crawling away back the way he had come still vomiting profusely but it didn't help him any as the smoke continued to choke him until he passed out a few seconds later.

Hinata sighed in relief. She had done it and they were safe. She was just deciding if she should move Naruto further into the woods when some one spoke behind her.

"Oh so you beat Masuna."

"Hey Masuna are you ok?" said another voice. Hinata slowly turned her head, there standing at the edge of the clearing were the rest of Masuna's team. Hinata raised her kunai in a pitiful effort to ward them off.

"So it seems you still have some fight left in you." Said Baiu. He pulled a kunai from his pouch and charged Hinata and the prone Naruto. Hinata couldn't possibly hope to stop the attack, she was worn out and this new ninja was a chunin and was fresh. She grabbed Naruto's hand looking for some kind of comfort before the end. Everything seemed to slow down as he charged towards her. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off him and soon he was only a few feet away. She closed her eyes as a strong gust of wind swept in; these last few moments seemed to last forever.

"Oy now you wouldn't be trying to hurt one of my cute students. If that were the case that would make me very angry." came a familiar voice. Hinata opened her eyes and she saw the back of a chunin jacket and a tuft of pointy white hair.

"Kakashi-sensei." whispered Hinata.

"Ka-Kakashi?" said Baiu in a scared voice.

"I see my reputation precedes me." said Kakashi as he grabbed Baiu by the front of his jacket and kneed him in the gut. As Baiu leaned forward to grab his gut Kakashi cracked him in the back of the head with his elbow sending him to join his friend in unconsciousness. He looked over to Kobi who had Sakura sitting on top of him and Sauske standing a few feet away with an annoyed look on his face.

"Can we go now?" asked Sauske.

"You know Sauske if you keep acting like that people are going to think you don't care." said Kakashi.

"Hump" was all that Sauske said

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Hinata, "Are you ok Hinata?"

"H-Hai"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto opened his eyes how long had he been unconscious? He didn't know but he knew instantly where he was. The white ceilings and the way too clean smell. The Konoha hospital was arguably Naruto's most hated place. The food sucked, the doctors hated him, and he hated sitting still for so long and not being able to get out of bed.

"Na-Naruto." came a small whisper. Naruto realized he wasn't alone in the room. "Naruto" came the whisper again. He looked over at Hinata who was lying on the bed next to him. Naruto got out of bed and hobbled over to the chair next to her. It was then that he realized she was asleep. "Naruto…wait" mumbled Hinata, "don't go."

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I'm not going anywhere." said Naruto as he took her hand in his own. He glanced over her and noticed she was covered in bandages. Naruto knew it was his fault that this had happened, if he had been stronger he could have prevented this. He buried his face in the bed and cried, what he couldn't see was the small smile that played across Hinata's face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All done hope you enjoyed it please read and review tell me what you liked what you didn't like. Or just general comments would be nice just please forgive me about my spelling I know it's horrible but I have a beta so things should get better.


	12. Chapter 12 The New Team 7

Chapter 12

Son of the Kyubi

Ok just to let some of you who haven't read back a little know, I've changed chapter 6 in that the same thing happens pretty much but this time Sakura is the one that pranks Naruto but it's still Ami that is behind it. And yes Ami and Masuna are related in that they're brother and sister. As for why Ayame didn't let Naruto beat the shit out of the Baiu team when they wrecked the bar will be explained this chapter or next. Ayame used to be on team Baiu before she had a mysterious accident that ended her life as a ninja.

Everyone should thank Kyuubi123 as he's my new beta so my spelling and grammar should improve yay. Ok I'm not going to stick to the Naruto plot, I'm still going to do the wave mission but it's not going to be the same as the regular plot line. Some of the missions will be the same as the anime but I'm just going to skip them and I'll give you a summary in story so you know what happened. I don't think anyone wants me to write out the missions they have probably seen a billion times especially if I'm not going to change anything.

So now that that is out of the way I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I have not and I am not planning to make any profit off of these stories, I am just writing them for my own child like amusement.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"So from this moment on Naruto will be the fourth member of Team 7." Said Kakashi as he leaned up against the hospital room wall. Every one turned to Sakura expecting her to say some rule about teams only consisting of three people, but she was oddly silent as she stared at some point on the wall. After a few seconds of silence Sasuke spoke.

"Whatever just stay out of my way." Then he walked out the door. Sakura just nodded as she followed Sasuke out. However, before she closed the door her eyes seemed to linger on Hinata's injuries.

"Well that went better than I thought." said Kakashi.

"Get some rest; we will begin team training once you're both out of the hospital." He added as he opened the window and jumped out.

'Naruto and I on the same team!' thought Hinata as a warm feeling of giddiness spread throughout her body. This was a dream come true for her. She glanced over at Naruto hoping to see if he was at least half as happy as she was. What she saw almost stopped her heart. Naruto was just sitting there a blank expression on his face staring as he clenched and unclenched his hands.

"Ano Na-Naruto-kun….."

"Oh Hinata yea isn't this great?" said Naruto as he plastered a grin on his face.

"Were on the same team hahaha yea….." He lost his momentum as he reached the end and there was a moment of silence until Naruto suddenly jumped up.

"I'm thirsty I'm going to get a drink. You want a drink? I'll get you a drink." said Naruto quickly as he walked out the door.

Hinata looked from the door to the bed side table where a full pitcher of water and a glass were clearly visable.

'Naruto…..' Hinata thought as she stared at the closed door wondering why he was acting so strangely.

Naruto returned a few hours later still acting strangely. Hinata had time to think about what she should do when he did return. She didn't even want to think about what she would do if he didn't return.

She decided on the straight forward approach. She got out of bed and hobbled over to Naruto using the table and bed as a crutch.

"Hinata you shouldn't be walking around! Wait uh.." Started Naruto as Hinata made it to his bed and hop-jump-fell on to Naruto's bed.

Hinata didn't say anything for a moment as she caught her breath. Her injuries weren't bothering her too much when she was laying still but when she moved around they felt like someone was pouring boiling oil in to her nerve system.

"Hinata?" asked Naruto as he stared at her.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Naruto's eyes bugged out for a second before he looked at Hinata's injured arm. He quickly looking away with a pained expression, but Hinata noticed his glance.

"Nothing." said Naruto as he refused to look at her.

"You're lying." She stated flatly.

Hinata normally wouldn't have been this up front but she was in a lot of pain and it was making her a little short tempered.

"Wha.." started Naruto but Hinata cut him off.

"Is it because I got hurt?"

Naruto looked away from her but nodded. Naruto didn't want her to ask the question he knew she was going to ask 'what caused these burns?' as normal chakra didn't burn people. If she asked he didn't know what to tell her.

'_**You could try the truth.'**_ came his mother's voice.

'_Are you kidding me she would freak out, and I would loose my only friend.' _replied Naruto angrily.

'_**If she doesn't accept you then she wasn't really your friend to begin with!'His mother responded just as hotly.**_

'_That's all well and good but it doesn't stop her from leaving me.' Naruto responded sadly._

'_**I don't think you have much of a choice.' **_She said as she receded into the back of his mind.

Hinata watched Naruto as he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Does it have something to do with what happened to us?" she asked. Naruto didn't answer he just nodded as tears began brimming in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." mumbled Naruto almost too softly for her to hear.

"You did something when we were falling." She said. It was more a statement than a question and he again only nodded as more tears filled his eyes.

"But something went wrong?" he nodded again as a few tears began streaming down his face.

"And I got hurt because of it." finished Hinata in a soft voice.

Tears were freely falling from Naruto's eyes. He hadn't cried in years as he swore that he wouldn't cry again. To him crying wouldn't solve his problems so he decided that he was going to be stronger. Naruto was fighting as hard as he could to fight back his tears. He didn't like to cry and doing it in front of people, especially Hinata of all people just made it worse.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said softly as she leaned in close to him.

Naruto's head snapped up and a look of surprise and disbelief was apparent on his face.

"If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have survived. You even got hurt trying to save me. You know, even when the water was rushing towards us I wasn't worried because I knew you would save me." Hinata laughed a little at the look on Naruto's face. It made him look so vulnerable, a side to Naruto she had never seen before. She just wanted to hug him and never let him go.

"So thank you Naruto for being there for me." She said with a warm smile of thanks and affection.

Naruto burst in to full blow tears as he buried himself into Hinata's bosom and cried. He cried for the years that he had held back and Hinata was there whispering soothing words to him letting him know everything would be alright as she soothingly rubbed her hands up and down his back.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sakura walked aimlessly around the streets of Konoha since leaving the hospital. She had been planning on apologizing to Naruto after Ino had cursed her out in the girls bathroom the other day.

(Flash back)

Sakura was washing her hands in the public wash room when she saw Ino leaning against the door way. Sakura and Ino had a weird friendship/rivalry. They ragged on each other when trying to prove themselves to Sasuke, but weren't afraid to knock some sense into each other to sober the other up when they went to far.

"I heard what you and your new friend Ami got up to the other day." said Ino softly

"Ami and I aren't friends." said Sakura as she dried her hands. However, Ino continued as if Sakura hadn't even spoken.

"You guys were the talk of the town. People were talking about how you Ami and 6 or seven of your friends set up a poor little orphan." said Ino with a bit of anger as she blocked Sakura from walking out the door.

"He defiantly deserved it for… what did he do again?" Ino asked with a false look of confusion on her face.

"He stole Sasuke's kiss" Sakura said angrily.

"Stole? I was there as well and while I can't say I was happy about it, it was an accident. Ami is bad news Sakura." said Ino as her anger began to show on her face. She was upset with how Sakura had acted but was also trying to look out for her friend.

"I knew it was stupid when I did it, but I don't know how to make it right." Sakura admitted with a sad expression on her face.

"An apology would probably work." said Ino smiling as her anger began to fade after seeing Sakura's evident guilt.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura said as she smiled back at Ino.

"Yea yea now get out of here I need to pee." said Ino shoeing Sakura out of the restroom. As Ino stood there she thought of something and she ran to the door.

"Oh and Sakura, if that doesn't work you can put an advertisement on that bill board you call a forehead." She said as she quickly retreated back inside the door and locked it.

(end)

As much as she sometimes hated Ino she was right in that she had to apologize to Naruto. She had planned to do it when they went to the hospital but when she saw Naruto and Hinata's injuries it made her stop. She knew those injuries and she knew what caused them. She knew them better than any one.

What she didn't know was how Naruto and Hinata got them. Only the chakra from the Kyuubi could cause those kinds of burns. Well she guessed that any demonic chakra would do the same thing. But how did Naruto and Hinata get them? Hinata said Naruto saved them from a fall using some kind of jutsu she had never seen. Now Sakura didn't know what to do and she needed to talk to someone. She turned around and headed back to the hospital but instead of going in she walked round the corner and walked in the smaller medical building to the left.

"Oh hello Sakura-chan, you know visiting hours are over."

"I know May but I've had a really bad day." pleaded Sakura.

"Oh could those eyes get any bigger, but I can't let you in." said May putting a room key on the counter.

"I could get in trouble if I let people in when I'm not supposed to. I hope you forgive me." said May as she stood up.

"I need to go to the bathroom I hope your day gets better." May got up and left the desk giving Sakura a knowing smile.

"I understand thank you May." said Sakura.

As soon as May was out of sight Sakura picked up the room key off the counter and walked down the hall way until she stopped out side a room. She knocked; "come in" came the voice from the other side. Sakura slid the door open, "Sakura what are you doing here"

"Hi mom, I just..I just wanted to see you." said Sakura.

"Come in come in" said Sakura's mom. (couldn't find her name so I'm going to make one up)

Sakura walked in to the room and she felt the familiar pinch on her chakra system as she walked in to the sealed room. Her mother had been in here for as long as she could remember. Her mother had been hurt during the Nine tails attack. She had survived but the demonic chakra was still present in her system. The sealed room kept the evil chakra at bay but she couldn't leave this room. She didn't even have a window.

"What's the weather like today?" asked Momoka. If anyone else had asked this she would have told them it was the same as always but she wouldn't do that to her mother. So Sakura talked about the weather, about the latest designs for the winter season and her new team.

Sakura kept stealing glances at her mother's burns, they looked the same.

"Sakura, when do I get to meet your team?"

"Oh uh soon we just got a new team member Naruto, he's kind of annoying and obnoxious." Sakura said.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" asked her mother a little surprised

"yea?" Sakura confirmed with a confused expression on her face at her mother's surprised look.

"Listen to me Sakura." said her mother seriously.

"You have to be nice to Naruto." she said while putting a hand on Sakura's. Sakura immediately thought back to last week, and immediately felt like shit. Here was her mother telling her she should be nice to the kid she publicly humiliated.

"Yea he's on my team after all."

"I know you will Sakura you're a very good girl" sad Momoka, smiling at her daughter.

"Well I'm getting a little tired I'm going to get some sleep." She added as she laid back down.

"Ok mom." said Sakura as she walked toward the door.

"Oh and mom I love you."

"I love you to Sakura."

Sakura smiled she closed the door.

Momoka leaned back against the headboard a small smile on her lips

'Naruto eh, oh the irony'

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Teuchi walked through the city. It was night and all the stores were closing. He had closed Ichiraku early like he did every 5th of the month. He walked the familiar route with the sack of money tucked safely under his arm. He walked into the more prestigious part of town near the Hokage's tower; he reached his destination looking at the family address

'Toshiro.' he hated this place.

The butler greeted him at the front door.

"Come in Mr. Tenaka, the master is in the lounge."

Teuchi walked in taking his shoes off at the door way. The Toshiro house was western made to look eastern, with samurai armors, and tapestries on the wall. Teuchi made his way across the foray to the lounge and noticed that there was a large fire place that could fit 5 grown men comfortably. There was a tall backed chair with a short man sitting in it. The man in the chair was turned so he had most of his back to Teuchi.

"Good evening Teuchi-san." said the short figure in the chair.

"Good evening Toshiro-san" said Teuchi. He hated being here as it made him feel slimy, but this was a price he knew he would have to pay and he would gladly pay it a thousand times over. He walked over to Toshiro and placed the money on the table beside him.

"This is this month's payment."

Toshiro didn't look at the payment; he just continued to stare at the fire.

"I heard you had a run in with my Masuna-kun, I hear your daughter and one of your customers gave him some trouble."

"It was just a misunderstanding" said Teuchi clenching his fists.

"I hear that customer that gave Masuna so much trouble is also the _Demon brat_ and rents a room from you." said Toshiro spiting out the demon brat part. There was a moment of silence before Teuchi spoke.

"Yes that is true." He said softly.

"That brat will bring you trouble you can bank on it, your payment this month isn't enough ill need at least 1000 more to cover your debt"

"But that wasn't what we agreed!" Teuchi almost shouted

"Easy easy Teuchi-san." said Gato evenly as he took a drink of some alcoholic smelling beverage.

"I told you that brat would cause you trouble. If he continues to live near you I can't say what would happen. Your precious daughter might even get caught up in it." he said finally looking at Teuchi over his circular sunglasses.

Teuchi knew a threat when he heard one. either Naruto moved out or something was going to happen to Ayame.

"How is Ayame by the way? Is her injury doing any better? Medical bills are such a bother, but if it wasn't for my help she wouldn't be able to walk today." said Toshiro. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"Such a horrible thing that happened, my poor Masuna beats him self up over it nearly every day." He said calmly.

"I hear your son also had a small accident recently, I also hear that he is in jail for assault on a team mate." said Teuchi

"That is neither here nor there Teuchi-san." said Toshiro slamming his glass down on the table.

"I'll expect the rest of your payment by the end of the week, am I clear?" He said as the first signs of anger spread across his face.

"Yes Toshiro-san." Teuchi responded with a look of despair on his face.

"Please Teuchi-san call me Gato." (Yes as in THE GATO)

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto and Hinata sat on Hinata's bed playing cards since Naruto could move around easier than Hinata. They were playing cards and Naruto was loosing badly.

'His face is just too honest. I can almost see what cards he has.' thought Hinata with a bit of sympathy just as Naruto lost another hand. There was a knock at the door and in walked Shikamaru, Choji and Ino.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Naruto somewhat surprised.

Shikamaru spoke up, "Inoow." was as far as he got before Ino stomped on his foot and jumped in.

"We just thought we should stop by and see how you're doing." she said as she placed a large Bouquet of flowers on the table in between the beds.

"So how are you guys doing?" She asked.

'_This is weird Ino never cares about how anyone is doing except Sauske._' thought Hinata.

Naruto didn't seem to have the same problem as he burst into an explanation. Telling them that they would both be out by the Wednesday of next week and that he didn't think that was fair since he was almost fully healed, but he didn't mind so much since he got to spend all that time with Hinata. When he said this Hinata blushed a deep red but had a smile that could blind the sun. She was so happy that he liked spending time with her. Naruto continued to tell them about how the food sucked and how the staff were Nazis that loved to poke and prod people.

"Has Sakura been by?" asked Ino after Naruto had talked for about 15 minuets uninterrupted.

"Huh, no why would she?" asked Naruto in confusion and a bit of anger. He didn't exactly want to see her either because of what happened on there 'date'.

"Oh no reason, well I have to get back to work ill see you guys later, get well soon." and with that she took off.

"What was that about?" asked Naruto turning to Shikamaru knowing that if anyone could shed some light on it, it would be Shikamaru.

"No idea, she just rounded us up after training saying that we had to come check on you guys. She's so troublesome." said Shikamaru as he pushed off of the wall he was leaning on.

"I've got to get to dinner before my mom has a conniption, but here take this." he said pulling out a small book from his ninja pouch and handing it to Naruto.

"Use it so poor Hinata doesn't have to listen to you ramble on all the time." with that Shikamaru and Choji both left.

Instead of blowing up about it Naruto just kind of sulked.

"I'm sorry if I talk to much Hinata, I just get nervous when I'm surrounded by people." said Naruto staring at the book.

"It's just that I feel like I'll be forgotten if I don't speak up, know what I mean?"

Hinata moved being stuck in the hospital with Naruto to the top of her favorite memories. She was quiet for a moment till she realized that Naruto was expecting an answer.

"I-It doesn't bother m-me Naruto-kun, when I get surrounded by people I n-never know what t-to say and people tend to f-forget I-I'm there." She stared hard at the forgotten cards.

"But I l-l-like it when y-you talk, you never seem to be a-afraid of anything and t-that gives me the courage to want to be better." she said griping the bed covers tightly.

"Haha thanks Hinata! I like it when you talk too." He said as he scratched the back of his head for a second before he spoke.

"You know you're my best friend." He said sheepishly.

"R-r-really?!" asked Hinata barley able to get the word out. Naruto just nodded with a small blush on his cheeks.

"You're my best friend t-to-to Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled from ear to ear as he held out his pinky.

"Friends…"

"Forever." said Hinata smiling so hard it made her mouth hurt as she took his pinky in her own. Scratch that Hinata moved this moment to the most favorite moment in her life ever.

They sat there staring at each other till Hinata thought she was going to pass out. She glanced down to the book that Shikamaru had left.

"W-what did-d Shikamaru-san l-leave y-you?"

"Oh" said Naruto looking down as he had completely forgotten about that.

"It says 'Silent Ninja Language'. Cool it's like a hand code between ninja!" he said opening it he smiled brightly at Hinata.

"Do you want to learn it with me?" He asked.

"Mmh" Nodded Hinata.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There all done, I wanted to wrap up a bunch of loose ends before I moved on to the serious missions, I'm still going to do the wave Mission but its going to be twisted to my own designs.

Please read and review and thank my beta for helping me with my mistakes.

Ok Im changing the Title of my story again this is the last time I swear the new title is going to be "Son of The Kyubi"

One more thing I dont know if any one noticed but my chapters are all messed up, I'm going to take them down and fix them and put up the new story title shoule be up by Friday.


	13. Chapter 13 Ninja Post

Son Of the Kyuubi

Chapter 13 Ninja Post

Ok so I hope me changing the name of my story didn't confuse anyone. I swear I'm not changing the title anymore; the last one was just too… too not enough of something.

Anyway I don't own Naruto or any of the characters and don't claim to nor do I make any profit off of these stories.

One more thing if you see something in (parenthesis) it's people talking, using hand signs. At first it's only going to be Naruto and Hinata, maybe Shikamaru cuse he rocks, but later on there will be more.

Hinata had spent the last two days in the hospital with Naruto. She had been reading from the signs book, playing cards, watching Naruto sleep…….. suffice to say Hinata was having the time of her life. They were currently sitting on Hinata's bed again studying the book that Shikamaru had given them. The basic signs were easy follow, wait, run, jump ect ect.

But when it came to having conversations with signs it grew a lot more complicated. Not only signing but understanding the other person, however they were learning, Hinata more so than Naruto, but he refused to give up. Hinata was secretly glad that he needed her help with something. They had the greetings down, even how to say each others names. They had even found out that Hinata could understand them with her Byakugan.

It was just then that Naruto had a thought and decided it was ok to ask Hinata.

"Ano, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata jumping a little bit as the blond spoke to her suddenly.

"I was wondering um, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, it was just something that's been bothering me." said Naruto.

Hinata turned to face him. "Why haven't your parents come to see you? We've been in the hospital almost 8 days now and we'll be able to go home tomorrow, and yet they haven't been here once." Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

Hinata looked down depressed, more depressed than Naruto had ever seen her. There was a long moment of silence. Naruto was seriously regretting saying anything when Hinata spoke softly with her head still down refusing to look at him.

"Did you know that the Hyuuga clan is arguably the most powerful clan in the village?"

Hinata didn't pause to give him a chance to answer, "Because of this my father expects perfection and strength from everyone. I'm his daughter so you would think that the daughter of the clan head of the most powerful clan in the village would be somebody incredible, able to complete anything set in front of her."

Naruto didn't know anything about the clans really. He knew they existed but other than that he didn't know much about them. Hinata being a princess of her clan was news to him as well.

'_I know I'm weak even thought I try my best. However, it never seems to be good enough. I train hard, I study every moment I can get, just to get my father to look at me without those cold eyes. It's never enough, Hanabi is 3 years younger than me but already she knows all her sets and performs them perfectly, sometimes I wish I wasn't around, I wish I was….."_

"My family won't come to see me because I'm weak. I stain the clan name just by being alive sometimes....SOMETIMES I WISH….." Naruto's hand clamped down on her mouth stopping her from speaking. He held Hinata's eyes with his own for what must have been minuets before speaking in a voice that came out cold but with a swirling inferno of emotion underneath.

"NEVER say that Princess." said Naruto with an intense expression on his face.

'Princess_'_ thought Hinata as her heart skipped a beat.

She was still staring in to his eyes that held so much raw power. If other people could see Naruto at this moment they would never doubt him ever again.

"You're stronger than that, you're stronger than they are, even if you fall down you're not afraid to pick yourself up again." He held up one finger on his hand, "you're my ten percent Hinata."

'_Ten percent?'_

"Whenever something bad happens and even though I try my hardest and do everything I can, sometimes…. sometimes it's still not enough. Even though I've fought as hard as I could I still end up losing. With Mizuki, with the Sakura and the set up, even with my own team." said Naruto putting his other hand on Hinata's.

"I'm not worried, you know why?" Hinata just shook her head dumbly mesmerized by Naruto's cerulean orbs. "I'm not worried because you're there to pull me through, the last 10 percent."

Hinata didn't know what to say. She wanted to cry, she wanted to sing, and she wanted to hug Naruto…. she really wanted to hug Naruto. Most people would take being called 10 percent demeaning or under appreciated, but not Hinata. She knew that Naruto wasn't the kind of person to put people down just to make himself feel better. So she took his words as what they were, a compliment, and also the nicest thing anyone had ever told her.

Hinata couldn't speak because Naruto's hand was still covering her mouth so she signed it to him. (OK)

Naruto's smile spread form ear to ear as he lowered his hand. It was infectious as soon Hinata was smiling as well. They sat there for how long neither could tell you.

The next day when Hinata entered the Hyuuga clan she held her head high and refused to wilt under the stares of her fellow clan members. Hinata felt needed for the first time in her life, and she wasn't going to let him down. She was going to get stronger so he wouldn't have to bare his burden all by himself.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next day when Naruto returned home everything was a completely different matter. Teuchi had come to pick him up but instead of looking happy Teuchi didn't seem happy as he carried Naruto's things home. He was very quiet till they were about half way home.

"Naruto,…there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yea what is it?" asked Naruto jumping around glad to finally be out of the hospital.

"Naruto I need…."started Teuchi looking uncomfortable.

"I need you to move out." Naruto immediately stopped bouncing about and Teuchi felt the sinking feeling in his stomach become heavier.

"What? But I thought…"

"It's not what you think Naruto." said Teuchi seeing the hurt look in Naruto's eyes that almost broke his heart. He pulled Naruto over to a side ally way and he glanced around before turning back to Naruto. "Listen Naruto back when Ayame got hurt I got in with some…… well lets just say that their not the most reputable of people, and they don't like you." said Teuchi.

Naruto was silent as he took all of this in. "But where am I supposed to go?" asked Naruto. Teuchi pulled out a thick envelope.

"This is all the rent you've paid since you moved in, minus utilities. I was saving it for when you moved in to your own place. I just didn't think it would happen like this, please don't think badly of me, but I cant let anything happen to Ayame." said Teuchi as he got down on his hands and knees bowing low with his head on the floor.

For a long time Naruto didn't say anything as he clutched the envelope tightly his grip threatening to rip the envelope. Teuchi hated to do this but Ayame had become his life ever since his wife had died. Even though he thought of Naruto as a nephew or even as a son he promised his wife that nothing would ever happen to Ayame.

Naruto lessened the grip on the envelope before putting a smile on his face. A smile that he had worn a thousand times, "Nah don't worry about it Teuchi-san, I'll manage."

Teuchi looked up at Naruto's smiling face. He knew that smile, it was the smile that he used to cover up his pain. The felling of lead in Teuchi's stomach suddenly tripled making him want to vomit.

'Please don't smile at me like that Naruto, my old heart can't take it.'

The next day Nartuo with the help of Ayame and 50 Shadow clones, Naruto moved out. Most of his stuff was put into storage till he found a place, while Ayame let him sleep on her couch.

"Thanks for putting me up Ayame-nee-chan." said Naruto as he pulled the blanket over himself. "I didn't have anywhere else to go and I hope your room mate doesn't mind."

Ayame smiled down at him. "Don't worry about her Naruto you can stay here as long as you like." Suddenly her smile turned sour.

"I still can't believe my father is kicking you out."

Naruto smiled a little sad smile. "He loves you very much; he only wants to protect you."

"I used to be a ninja I think I can take care of myself. Well now that my old team has been arrested, thanks to you and your girlfriend, we won't have to worry about them for a while."

"Hey she's not my girlfriend!" shouted Naruto turning instantly red.

"Alright, alright I get it, good night Naruto."

"Good night."

______________________________________________________

Naruto woke up early the next morning and sat on the couch staring at his orange jumpsuit that was hanging up in front of him. He had had a lot of good memories with it……well he had memories with it anyway. It had been the only thing that wasn't covered in blood or had 'Demon Bastard' written on it.

But it was time for a change. It had served him well, wearing orange while hiding from villagers or Iruka was not exactly the easiest thing to do. It was well made so he didn't have to worry about buying new ones.

Even though he had learned to sneak throughout Konoha in a bright orange Kill Me jumpsuit he hadn't got caught by them in years. Naruto jumped up off the couch and headed out, going toward the shopping square.

Naruto checked the store windows along the way he was heading toward Onomisha Ninja emporium. It was supposed to be 'The place' to go to get your ninja equipment.

The place was two stories tall and was packed to breaking point. It looked like every genin from his graduating class was there; even a few chunin could be seen hanging around. Naruto patted his inner right hand pocket and the envelope it held. He had left most of his money at Ayame's place but still had a sizeable chunk. He walked inside. The walls were covered in weapons of all different shapes and sizes. There were halberds, spears, pikes, katannas, naginatas, kunnai, shuriken, tanto's.

'It's a ninja heaven.' thought Naruto as he ran up to a display showing different throwing stars. The most noticeable feature about them was their logo. They had cool designs and he could hear the Genin next to him drooling over them, but they didn't look like they could stick to a plate of jelly.

Naruto moved on inspecting every cabinet in the place but they all seemed subpar. Apart from the coolness factor they were solidified crap, eventually he got tired, and went up and asked one of the associates where all the good weapons were.

"Sir all of the weapons we have are of the highest quality and are on display for your viewing."

"But they all suck, I don't think any of these weapons could hold up in a fight." he said loudly. A couple of the people in the store turned to stare at Naruto and the clerk.

The clerk looked down on Naruto with something akin to disgust; he leaned in close to Naruto before speaking. "It would be my guess that a demon wouldn't need a weapon, he could just use his bare hands." the clerk straightened up before speaking loudly so everyone could hear him. "I assure you sir all of Onomisha products are of the highest quality, every item in this place has been tested by our elite jounin Suzuki. The man who can throw sebons threw the eye of a moving kunai." said the clerk as he pointed to a large video screen, where there a video was playing of a ninja throwing dozens of sebons through the end of a traveling Kunai.

"BULLSHIT" shouted a girl's voice.

Every one turned to see a girl with two buns on her head, wearing a Chinese styled shirt.

"The angles are all wrong, there's no way that those sebon, are all thrown by the same person." she said now that she had every ones attention

"What are you talking about? Suzuki is an elite Jounin."

"Oh yea where's he from, what village is he a member of, is he even a ninja because I can't find a record of him from any village."

"Little miss who are you? You are only a genin I hardly believe that you have the list of every elite Jounin of every village"

"How come we've never seen this Suzuki? Does he even have a last name?" shouted the girl, "and the name's Tenten."

Instantly most of the people in the shop began whispering to each other.

'The Tenten.'

'She's still a genin but people call her the 'weapon mistress.'

'She has better aim than most Chunin.'

Naruto gazed at the girl in the doorway. He had heard whispers of someone called Tenten the weapon mistress during his last year at the academy but he had no idea she was as young as he was.

"Mnh Syaoran's daughter, had your father finally closed down that abysmal store of yours? Did he send you here to ask for a job, maybe to find out the secret of our success?" said the clerk in a mocking tone.

The girl named Tenten clenched her fist. "No I came to tell you that we aren't selling out, and one of these day's you're going to get someone killed selling faulty equipment."

"Little girl I assure you that these weapons are of the highest quality each crafted to the up most precision." said the clerk with as much flair as he could muster, but some of the people were looking a little uncertain. "Just to prove it, a flash sale for the next 15 minuets on our impervious Titan Armor 25% off." said the clerk there was a moment of silence no body moved then genin and chunin alike were flooding the display case. The clerk looked over at Tenten with a smug look on his face.

Tenten just turned and walked away. Naruto watched the people crowd the display fighting over the 'Titan armor' before he walked out the door after the weapon mistress.

He followed her down to the other side of town when she walked in to an older building that had a large smoke stack coming out of the top. It didn't look anything like Onomisha it wasn't clean, it wasn't flashy, it was simple and functional. Naruto walked in.

"What do you want?" came a voice Naruto spun to the left there on the side of the room was a giant he was huge at least 7ft tall.

"Uh..... I Uh .. wanted to buy new weapons and suit." said Naruto thrown off by the sheer size of the individual

"Mmh we don't sell weapons here anymore" said the gruff man hoisting a blacksmiths hammer the half the size of Naruto. "Let me see one of your kunai." he said.

Naruto was a little confused but did as he was asked. The giant looked over the Kunai with a critical eye. "It's an inferior alloy and its older than I am." said the blacksmith, a vain in Naruto's head popped out. 'It's not my fault all I could find was old kunai in the dumpster out back.'

"But it is well cared for" he tossed the kunai over his shoulder and in to a bin of scrap metal.

"Hey." shouted Naruto in an indignant voice

"I'll give you a free set of kunai because you keep such good care of your weapons." he said pushing a 28 set of kunai in to his hand. "TENTEN GET DOWN HERE I'VE GOT SOME WORK TO DO."

He walked out the back door to what Naruto assumed was the forge. Naruto looked around. The store was spacious and was crammed full of weapons from floor to ceiling. Just then Tenten walked in from the back. "It's you", she said after a second of staring.

"Hi I'm Naruto." he said. He suddenly looked down at his hands. "Uh the guy gave me these."

Tenten face suddenly turned to one of fury and for a second Naruto thought she was going to attack him. Rhen she stormed over to the forge entrance. "DAD WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GIVING AWAY FREEBYS TO OUR CUSTOMERS?"

Naruto didn't hear a reply but Tenten turned around and put her hand on her head. "Honestly I don't see how he expects to make any money."

She looked up at Naruto. "He only does that for people he likes, so what else can I do you for? You a Genin so new sandals kunai pouch?"

"Actually I need uh everything." after the dam mission everything had been wreaked.

Instantly Tenten's eyes became Ryo signs. "Well then come in come in."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As promised Naruto took Hinata out to lunch the next day in appreciation for saving his life. Naruto wore his new equipment for the first time. He had only taken it off to bathe. It was brand new… well to tell the truth it was the first new thing he had ever bought. Tenten had told him that he needed to wear it constantly to break it in. Of course she hadn't been literal but Nartuo didn't know that.

Hinata nearly fainted when he showed up. His pants were a deep burnt orange with a midnight blue under armor shirt. Hinata noticed it hugged him tightly. Over it he had a combat vest that had protective shoulders; it was the same color as his pants and he had a waistband holster for his trench knife.

"Hey Hinata?" asked Naruto, "where would you like to eat?"

"Uhh ..I t-t-thought we w-w-were going-g for R-raman." she stuttered pushing her fingers together. They had agreed to meet outside Ichiraku so that's where Hinata thought they were going.

"Well I was thinking of someplace different. I've kind of had a fill of raman lately." said Naruto trying to look every where but at Hinata. She stared at him in shock for a moment before she realized he wasn't looking at her which was a clear indicator that he was lying to her.

"O-ok t-there's an I-italian place-e I k-know-w around the c-corner that I-i w-wanted to t-try." said Hinata softly. She didn't want to mention that mostly couples went there, but since he wasn't being honest with her, she could hide something from him.

"Italian eh sounds good."

As they began heading away Ayame watched them from the side door to Ichiraku's smiling to herself before she turned back to her father who was looking depressed and just old.

"Well you happy now?" she asked.

Teuchi just sighed and threw away the 6 batches of noodles that he had prepared when he saw Naruto coming. It was going to be a free gesture to try and get Naruto to forgive him.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto and Hinata were seated right away when they saw Hinata. They both ordered some spaghetti and Naruto wolfed down his food and 3 helpings of free bread sticks. Hinata ate her food slowly trying to keep her eyes off of Naruto, she really wanted to ask him something but was afraid he would say no. When Naruto took a long drink of water Hinata asked.

"uh Naruto I was wondering um if afterward if you would come with me somewhere. There's um something that I want to show you if you don't mind."

"MMMH?" asked Naruto looking over the top of his water glass trying to think of what it was that she would want to show him. "What is it?"

"I-it's a s-secret, s-s-so you c-c-can't-t t-tell any-one." said Hinata.

"OK" said Naruto completely serious.

They finished up dinner and had some cheesecake for desert. It was a little pricy compared to Naruto's usual raman dinner but it was nice and it was thanks for Hinata coming to save him so he didn't mind paying it.

Hinata lead Naruto toward the Hyuuga compound but instead of heading toward the front gate they took a right down a side ally toward the back of the compound. Naruto never realized how huge it was. They must have walked for 15 minuets before Hinata took Naruto through a back door into the compound. She glanced around quickly making sure that no one was around. She led Naruto into a large Bamboo forest. She led him back quickly till they reached a old small shack.

"My mom used to take me here when I was younger, it was her getaway." said Hinata opening the door for Naruto.

"Wow this place is nice." said Naruto who didn't expect the place to look so nice. The outside looked kind of run down but inside it had open colors and was very spacious. Hinata lead Naruto down the hall way. Before opening the door she pulled a curtain across the hall way blocking out most of the light.

"They are v-v-ery susceptible t-to s-sunl-light." said Hinata as she put her hand on the handle.

'Susceptible to light, what kind of creatures are they?' thought Naruto thinking of all kinds of night creatures she opened the door

A strong orange glow emanated from the room. Nartuo thought it was going to be dark but the room was almost as bright as daylight. Naruto looked to the floor where the floor was ripped up and burning plants were growing out of the ground.

"What are they Hinata?"

"They're Fire Lilies."

"Huh I've never seen a Fire Lilly like this before." he took a closer look at the leaves it was like fire was rippling underneath the leaves.

"Do y-you k-k-know w-w-where t-the Fire Lily c-comes from?"

asked Hinata kneeling down next to the lily patch.

"Uh uh" he said shaking his head.

"A-along t-time ago during t-the last g-g-great Ninja war a group of Leaf and L-l-lightning ninja." she shuddered as she said their name, "were fleeing a large Rock Ninja army." she said as she broke off a large leaf from one plant and walked over to a large Apothecary table, with a large work area. "Our ninja were badly hurt and on the run, t-they managed to find a cave to h-hide in. They went deep inside the earth trying to escape. When they could go no further t-they collapsed in a giant cc-cavern." Hinata took out a large fillet knife and cut the leaf like a fish, she scooped out the gooey insides and placed them in a bowl, then hung up the remaining leafs on a wire, taking down two dried out leaf husks.

"They fell asleep but woke up in the middle of the night to find that the entire cave was full of burning Fire Lilies that l-lit up the entire cavern. They also realized that all of their wounds were healed." she said as she ground up the dried husks in a pestle, throwing in some other herbs she pulled out of the many drawers of the table. "It was amazing as there were no med nins on the team so no one could have healed them. Once they were healed they sprang from the mountain and destroyed the pursuing Rock nins army halting there advance toward Konoha."

She finally whisked up the insides of the leaf and poured in a strange liquid then added in the herbs before mixing them all together. "The leaf ninjas tried to go back to find the cavern again but they could never find it no mater how much they searched. They only had the few plants they brought with them. The Fire Lilies that you know descended from those plants. Their just ornamental now as Med nins could never find out the secret to the healing properties again."

She covered the bowl and pulled out another one from the rack on her right along with a small container. "My Mother was one of those ninja. She grew the Fire Lily in this house in darkness using dirt that she found in a cave, trying to recreate the same conditions that grew them in the first place. For years she didn't have any luck and the plant she brought back was slowly dying." said Hinata as she slowly began infusing Chakra in to the mixture.

"Then one day when she came in there were dozens of plants all over the ground." she scooped some in to a small container and handed it to Naruto. "You see the Fire Lily spends years spreading through the ground, taking their roots deep in to the ground. You see the reason that no one could figure out the healing properties was because once they're exposed to light they become useless for years. To be potent for healing they have to be kept in complete darkness." said Hinata talking passionately for the first time Naruto could remember. He realized she hadn't stuttered for most of the conversation. "My mother's dream was to cultivate this crop and make healing slaves for ninja for emergency situations, b-but m-my father d-didn't aaa-approve of Hyuugas b-being healers as he always s-said that w-were are warriors n-not Healers."

Naruto didn't miss the return of the stutter when she talked of her father. 'he must be a real asshole, to make Hinata like this.'

'_**Things aren't always as they seem'**_

'_Does that mean I can't kick his ass?'_

'_**I'm saying that you should find out the whole situation before you act, then you can kick his ass.'**_

Naruto and Hinata spent the next few hours inside the Fire Lily cottage. Naruto trying to help out where ever he could while Hinata told him stories of her mother, and about Fire Lilies. Even though Naruto had spent all of last week with Hinata he wasn't getting bored or running out of things to talk about.

At the end of the day Hinata handed him several small containers. "Huh what's this?"

"W-w-well i-its f-f-f-f-f-or." started Hinata as she blushed as bright as the Fire Lily and began stuttering up a storm.

"Are these for me?" He asked, Hinata just nodded.

"Really this is awesome Hinata, no one's ever given me anything that wasn't ninja gear or raman." exclaimed Naruto as he picked her up and swung her around. For the first time in Hinata's life she hugged Naruto back, glad that she could make him even a little bit happy. Then she passed out with a giant smile on her face if a little bit lecherous.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"I WANT A REAL MISSION, OLD MAN!" shouted Naruto. Team 7 had just rescued the Fire Lords wife's cat for the 4th time that week and the last time the cat was so thankful for being rescued that it took a chunk out of Naruto's arm.

"NARUTO!" shouted Iruka standing up "You can't talk to the Hokage that way."

The Hokage just sighed. Team 7 had been doing 'D' rank missions for two weeks now, but they were not clicking. The reports form Kakashi were that Sasuke and Naruto were so competitive that it actually hurt the missions. He had a report from a taxi company that had a mission last week. Naruto and Sasuke ran the entire circumference of the village with customers in the back just because they stopped at a red light at the same time.

Hinata would faint every time Naruto would surprise her and Sakura spent so much time fawning over Sauske that she accidentally picked up a watermelon from the supermarket instead of the 'baby' she was supposed to be watching. Hinata would keep staring at Sakura every time she would get to close to Naruto like she was expecting her to attack him or something.

All in all they weren't working and honestly the Hokage was thinking of reforming the team. The only reason he didn't was because Kakashi said that he could turn them around.

'They just need the right spark.' said Kakashi, that and the fact he was already behind on paper work.

He was just about to assign them to help a farmer on the outskirts of town when he paused, it was a 'C' ranked mission but only because it traveled outside the village. It was a mail delivery and it was only a Ninja mission because the route was prone to bandits.

He picked up the scroll and turned back to Team seven. Naruto was still staring at the Hokage, oddly enough Sasuke and Sakura were also staring at the Hokage while Kakashi looked to be sleeping on his feet and Hinata was staring somewhere around the Hokage's knee.

"Ok a 'C' ranked it is." said the Hokage he forestalled Iruka's complaints by raising his hand before showing him the scroll. After Iruka saw the outside of the scroll he visibly calmed. The Hokage continued, "Your mission is to deliver some time sensitive packages to Yanzuka a village about 3 days travel from here. You will leave in two hours." he said throwing the scroll to Kakashi.

Naruto was still staring at the Hokage as he slowly assimilated the information there was a long pause as every one waited for what they knew was coming.

"ALLLRRIGHTTT"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Team 7 assembled inside the eastern gate and they were only waiting for Kakashi to show up. Naruto was bouncing around with a pack on his back about the same size as he was that seemed to carry every ninja tool that he possessed. Sasuke leaned against a tree underneath the shade while Sakura leaned round the trunk of the same tree trying to be less intrusive, it wasn't working. Hinata stood in between Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke, but a safe distance as to not get knocked out by the object of her affection.

"Oi what are you all doing we're going to be late." came Kakashi voice from behind them.

Naruto and Sakura immediately spun around and shouted "YOUR LATE". Sakura still hadn't apologized. She had tried but when she had somehow Hinata was standing in front of her with those freaky eyes just staring at her.

Other times Sasuke had been around '**dam he's gorgeous' **thought Inner Sakura but she swore to herself that on this mission she would apologize properly.

"Alright then let's move out"

"ALRIGHT ARANZO HERE WE COME."

"Ano Naruto w-w-were going to Yanzuka." said Hinata so softly that Naruto and Kakashi were the only ones to hear it.

"Really?" asked the dumbfounded blond, Hinata just nodded.

"hmmm ALRIGHT YANZUKA HERE WE COME."

"pftt dope" said Sasuke as he pushed him self off the tree

"WHAT DID Y OU SAY TEME?"

"What are you deaf as well as stupid, dope?"

"Say that again Teme."

"Dope"

"Teme."

the rest of team 7 were still standing where there were Kakashi looked dumbfounded, Sakura was jealous she couldn't get Sasuke to talk that much to her, and Hinata, Hinata just giggled glad that Naruto had made a friend.

WOOOOOW

There all completed hope any of you didn't mind the wait sorry I've had a lot going on and I just started a new story. So my time kinda got split. But anyway Read Enjoy and Review please.

I hope to get the next chapter up Monday of next week, no promises though.


	14. Chapter 14 Demon Village

The Son of the Kyubi.

The Demon Village

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters nor do I make any sort of profit off these writings, I am just a good for nothing with an over active Imagination.

Sorry about the long update I don't think I'm ever going to be living the easy life so I've been a little stressed lately and didn't feel like writing. But anyways on with the show. Oh and if anyone has a problem with these next few chapters not being in the anime or the manga, tough it's my imagination at work.

They made good time to Yankuza, once Kakashi finely managed to get Naruto and Sasuke turned around so they could pick up the mail they were supposed to be delivering.

The journey was anything but peaceful though, Naruto was constantly jumping around singing or swinging from trees or arguing with Sasuke. At one point Naruto was chasing Riauindo for nipping him, till Sasuke said something about Naruto being unable to control even the dumbest of animals. Both the accused stopped arguing and gave Sasuke a grin that made him shudder. Sauske's suspicions were confirmed when he woke up the next morning taped up in his sleeping bag and hanging from a tree over the river.

"Where does he get all of the energy from?" Sakura asked Sasuke as she shifted her pack and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Naruto was currently leading every one, carrying his two packs and Kakashi's. Kakashi had given Naruto his pack in the hope to tire him out, it didn't work.

"I don't know, I even put rocks inside his pack when we stopped, hoping to drag him down a little, but he didn't even seem to notice."

said Sasuke, thinking back to his humiliation last night.

"H-h-he used to forage around Konoha f-for food. Sometimes going miles away b-before he found a-anything." came Hinata's voice from behind them.

"That Baka, didn't his parents teach him anything." Said Sakura suddenly mad he would do something stupid.

"He's doesn't have any." said Hinata coldly, giving Sakura a steely look. Sasuke's facial features suddenly tightened and his back straightened a sure sign to any fan girl that he was pissed off.

Sakura gasped, "I didn't know" said Sakura, thinking back about her mother in the hospital

'I guess everyone has lost someone they care for.'

Hinata also thought of her mother long passed and wished things in her life had turned out differently.

Sasukes thoughts were different still thinking of his lost clan and his desire for revenge.

A silence fell over the three trailing members of Team 7, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey come on you slow pokes, don't tell me you tired already Teme. What happened to the great Uchiha stamina." shouted Naruto. While the three were talking they ended up trailing behind Kakashi and Naruto. The three shouldered there packs and hurried to catch up with the rest of their team.

That night they camped in a clearing Kakashi said that he would take watch that night but that a different person would take watch every night till they reached Yankuza. Every one agreed, not that they had a choice a ninja teams not exactly a democracy, besided the Hokage had enough paperwork.

As Naruto was curling up in his sleeping bag his mothers voice suddenly came in to his head

**'not yet pup we have some work to do'**

'Awww but mom I'm pooped'

**'don't worry you won't miss any sleep, unless you don't want your graduation present I promised'**

Naruto suddenly appeared in his mind scape.

"cool what is it? can you make as fast as the Teme? Huh huh what is it"

**'trust me, if you master this technique you wont need to be fast'**

Naruto just looked a little confused as he cocked his head to the side

**'sit, and ill explain everything'** Naruto did as he was told His mother took a seat next to him, she held out her hand in front of her.

**'this is a chakra sphere' **she said as a sphere of red energy apeared in her hand.

"woow thats cool, what does it do" asked Naruto practically bouncing in place

"**eh nothing really, I'm going to use it to train you"** she said not really expecting the question.

"oh" said Naruto disappointed.

"**now close one of your eyes, good now, I want you to look through the sphere, eh eh eh, just do it. If I have to explain it all this will take forever" **she said when she saw Naruto about to speak forestalling anything he was about to say. Naruto acquiesced to his mothers wishes afther a few mintets of silence Naruto had to ask.

"what am I looking for exactly?" asked Naruto.

"**just keep looking and tell me what you see?"**

"well it's just kind of swirl's and ebbs" said Naruto not really sure what he was looking for.

"**good now keep focusing on that" **she said as she leaned back a little to get more comfortable. It was weird even though she was basically just a mass of chakra now, she still got uncomfortable if she sat still for to long, it was like still having a body, being trapped inside a 12 boy it got kind of cramped.

**'ok now I want you to keep focusing on what you see, now I want you to close both your eyes, the spheres going to move I want you to follow it with out your eyes, the trick is to look inward not outward'**

"huh?" asked Naruto

**'just do it' **she said.

Naruto flopped in to his proverbial bed four hours, after the sphere training even though he still couldn't 'see' it. He had to dodge it, even with his eyes open he go burned a little. He didn't actualy get burned because he was in his mind scape, it still hurt like a BEEEP (bitch).

When his mother finally let him go he was mentally tired all over his body if that was even possible.

The worst part was he still didn't know what all this training was for and his mother told him that they would do this every night. Naruto sank in to his bed (mind)

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

They arrived at Yankuza 3 days later, much to the relief of Sakura, who wanted a warm bath and indoor plumbing. And Naruto because he was promised a nite off.

"Oh thank heavens you're here." proclaimed the head post man. "We need your help. 5 of our post men haven't returned from their mail route"

"So you want us to find them?" asked Kakashi

"No, I want you to deliver their mail, through rain, snow and shine and all that."

"Don't you care about your missing workers?" asked Sakura

"Of course but we have a guarantee to our customers for speedy delivery." said the mail clerk.

Kakashi was silent a moment while he thought it over.

'It's probably just a bunch of bandits sitting on the trade routes, but why do I get a bad feeling from this?' He thought.

"Ok we will do it, but it will cost double the agreed amount for the extended mission." said Kakashi. Jounins were allowed to renegotiate the parameters of their mission if the situation called for it.

After a quick stop at a hotel, curtsy of the mail service, for bathing and a quick nap, they left quickly. Though Sauske and Naruto started fighting and broke through the men/women partition. Neither noticed where they were till a towel clad Sakura knocked them both into orbit.

The rest of the men weren't spared either, being guilty by association. Sakura led a charge of pissed off Amazon women only clad in towels. The men were quickly overpowered, and let's face it; they were a little distracted to fight back.

One white haired man almost managed to escape by disguising himself as a rock, but was quickly given away when the rock started giggling perversely. Unfortunately for this poor soul he was trapped in the middle of the bath with no way to escape the two Konochi followed by a horde of bathing women.

As they left, it was Hinata and Sakura that were leading the group. Sakura was mumbling about perverted sensei's, while Hinata was sporting a deep crimson blush that covered her entire body, as she thought about a certain blond in a bath house.

Two of which had a hand print on the sides of their face while the taller white hair Jounin had permanent trample marks all over his face. Each of them thinking the same thing.

'Women are scary'

It was a silent night at the camp sight. They were in the foot hills now of the Hondo mountains. The town they were delivering to was called Avanti and while the mail clerk had sent 3 mail carriers up before them, none of them had returned.

The next morning Kakashi called everyone to a stop and pulled out a map of the area that he got from the post office.

"OK listen up we don't know what kind of trouble we are facing so I don't want any one going off by themselves. Naruto, Sakura I want you to take the right side." He said pointing to the scattered houses and farm's along the way.

"Sasuke, Hinata I want you to take the left side, if you find anything unusual or run in to anyone suspicious I want you to come find me. I'll be walking up the main road. If I make it to Avanti before you do I'm going to come looking for you. It should take me about 2 hours so that's how much time you have. If you make it there before I do just wait."

"If you run in to too much trouble shoot these off." he said pulling two flare guns out of nowhere. "But remember, if I can see them your enemy's can see it as well. Ok sort out the mail bags and then get moving, and ask about anything suspicions if you meet someone. Good luck" Kakashi finished talking and began walking away.

They exchanged bags. They were easily labeled left side of mountain, right side of mountain for easy identification. It didn't take them more than a few minutes before they were off. Naruto and Sakura got stuck with 4 bags while Sasuke and Hinata only had the two, after the separating of mail the two groups were off.

"I guess we got the more popular side of the mountain." said Naruto "Hold on let's stop for a second." he said as he landed on a branch."OK lets switch things up a little, give me one of those mail bags." said Naruto.

'What? When does Naruto start giving orders?' thought Sakura but gladly handed over the bag just so she wouldn't have to carry it

"Thanks, here you take this." said Naruto handing Sakura the flare gun.

"Besides I'd probably end up setting my pants on fire." he said grinning.

Sakura didn't know if he was being serious or not but couldn't help herself from giggling at the thought of Naruto with his pants on fire. She stowed the flare gun in her pouch and hefted the remaining bag over her shoulder. They continued on, Naruto following Sakura's lead as they reached the first of their delivery's, but what they saw they weren't expecting.

They were staring at the remains of what used to be a farm house. It was hard to tell because the whole house was half burnt the only thing still standing was the chimney.

The two ninjas were cautious as they approached as they didn't know what had happened. It could have just been an accident or deliberate but since none of the mail carriers had returned they were guessing that it was deliberate.

"It looks fresh." said Sakura kneeling down to take a closer look. She wasn't an expert but even though the fire had been out for days there was still a lot of heat coming from the remains. "Maybe a few days old." She said.

"I hope everyone made it out ok." said Naruto saying what they were both thinking.

Sakura started forward toward the house and began moving debris. Naruto put his hands on hers, she turned to him confused. He just shook his head before saying.

"If someone did get left inside there's nothing we can do for them."

Sakura nodded slowly

"We'll go on to the next place and if it's the same as this one we'll go find Kakashi, keep alert."

Sakura nodded and they took off again towards the next stop.

'Come on Sakura this is the perfect chance to apologize to him, and just think no one will have to know you did it!' She thought to herself.

'Then what's the point of apologizing if everyone still thinks I wanted it to happen?' thought Sakura a little appalled with herself that she would think something like that. The voice in her head couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hey Naruto?" shouted Sakura. Naruto was taking point this time.

"Yea Sakura?" said Naruto as he came to a halt.

Sakrua fidgeted with her feet as she refused to look at him.

"Um..." she stared but trailed off. Naruto was a little confused Sakura never had a problem saying what was on her mind before especially when it came to Sasuke.

'Maybe she's worried about the walking Ice cube.' thought Naruto

After a few moments of silence Naruto spoke up

"Don't worry I'm sure the Teme is alright, and no I don't know what color his underwear is." said Naruto adding the last part just for fun.

Sakura finally looked up with a bewildered look on her face.

"Ok ok there pink with little fluffy bunnies on them but don't tell anyone I told you, I'd never here the end of it" He said with a smirk.

Sakura shook her head violently trying to clear her mind of Sasuke in his underwear.

"No, I wanted to apologize for....... well for the whole date thing." said Sakura softly looking at the ground again.

"I didn't know the whole plan but that's not an excuse. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know what it's like to be picked on and..and I'm sorry, please forgive me." said Sakura bowing her head feeling stupid for babbling and repeating herself.

Naruto looked a little shocked at his pink haired teammate for a few seconds. He was a little surprised because not many people had ever apologized before, well except Hinata but she always apologized for everything even when she didn't need to. A small smile crossed his face as he thought of Hinata's blushing face as she bowed apologizing for something that wasn't a big deal. He shook his head to clear it.

Sakura still hadn't looked up and was starting to worry that he was going to shout at her. She deserved it but it didn't mean she was looking forward to it.

"Meh don't worry about it." said Naruto turning around and began walking away.

"WHAT that's it?" asked Sakura a little loudly.

Naruto turned to look over his shoulder, "I told you before Sakura-chan you don't seem like a mean person, except for your obsession to the Teme." he said turning back around till a thought came in to his mind.

"But if you're really serious and want to make it up to me you can do me a favor." said Naruto a grin spreading over his face at the possibilities.

Sakura thought for a second. He probably wanted a real date or her to clean his room, which was probably a sty if he never had anyone to take care of him. She would be glad to help if he forgave her. Sakura knew that most people thought she was shallow and a bitch and that she had a major thing for Sasuke but she still remembered what it was like to be alone with her mother in the hospital and her father away on business in the capital city.

She had to live with her grandmother most of the time. So she wouldn't begrudge him anything he asked for, unless it was something Hentai then she would forcefully remind his skull that she was a lady......

"Yes whatever you want, unless it's perverted."

"HAHAHAAH" Laughed Naruto, turning around with a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"Anything?"

"Nothing perverted Naruto." said Sakura her usual self coming back.

"I want..... I want you to...." said Naruto slowly stopping because he kept laughing.

"Just spit it out already!" said Sakura getting angry.

"Help me prank Sasuke!" Naruto almost shouted

Sakura's skin became ashen pale as the blood ran out of her face.

"You said anything." reminded Naruto still grinning wildly as he took off to the next mail stop, Sakura followed hoping to find a way of her promise.

But what they found was the same. Naruto tossed the mail bags behind a large bush and told Sakura to do the same.

"Let's head towards the road so we will catch up with Kakashi." said Naruto.

Sakura was looking around trying to see if she could find any clues or the slim chance of a survivor.

"N-N-Naruto l-look." said Sakura in a half whisper half like she wanted to empty her lunch. Naruto knew it was bad when she stuttered his name. In all the time they had known each other she had never stuttered over his name before.

**[EXTREME WARNING I RATED THIS STORY M FOR A REASON VERY GRUESOME SCEAN AHEAD, DO NOT READ THIS PART IF YOU DONT LIKE GRUESOME SCENES.]**

Naruto turned around slowly trying to prepare himself for what he was about to see. There at the edge of the clearing hanging from a tree were people; they were long since dead as the buzzards had picked parts of them clean. They were hung in different positions each more gruesome than the last. Some by their necks. One man was hung by his toes, his head was about 4 feet off the ground but it looked like dogs had ripped most of his face off.

Two girls no older than themselves were tied together by wire that hung over a tree branch. There was only just enough wire for them to stand on their toes. When one of them died the other one was choked to death by the weight of the other.

What looked like the charred remains of a person staked out spread eagle, but all that was left were the bones and the ass of the person that the wind hadn't scattered.

**[you can read again now]**

Sakura couldn't take any more. She turned her head and vomited her entire lunch right then and there.

Naruto steeled his shoulders before creating 15 shadow clones and set them to work on the poor villagers. They also acted to block the view from Sakura. He knelt next to her and rubbed her back as she dry heaved

"Come on Sakura-chan lets get out of here." He said as he helped her steadily to her feet and half dragged half carried Sakura out of the area.

Naruto placed her down by the trunk of a tree, all the color was gone from her face and she had a little vomit on her chin.

He pulled out a small rag. It was mostly clean so he lifted her chin so she was looking directly at him as he wiped her face.

"There we go. That's the beautiful face we all know" said Naruto in his best cheerful voice he could manage. Sakura didn't even flinch when he said she had a beautiful face.

"What kind of a monster could do that to someone." whispered Sakura the images of what she had seen kept flashing before her eyes. She was absently scratching her arms at itches that weren't there.

"Those people they were dead, they were dead."

"Sakura." said Naruto, Sakura didn't look at him she just kept scratching her arms more furiously and her skin was starting to turn a nasty red.

"T-hey w-ere dead-d-dd Naruto, all of them! T-they w-ere dead!" Sakura just kept repeating it over and over again; she was starting to draw blood from her arms. Naruto grabbed her hands holding them together, pushing them in to her chest.

"Sakura-chan look at me, **Sakura!**" he raised his voice a little to get her to pay attention.

Sakura didn't look up right away, but she slowly raised her head and her eyes met with Naruto's and they stayed there.

"There's nothing we can do for them now." he said letting go of her hands. He pulled out some of the Fire Lily salve that Hinata had given him and began spreading it over her arms.

"What happened to them was horrible, but we can't lose our self's here as there might be other people out there that need our help. We're ninja if anyone can help it's us." He said in a solemn tone.

"ok"

Just as they were about to leave one of the clones shouted to Naruto, "Hey isn't that the signal flare?"

Sakura and Naruto both turned to see the trailing end of a red flare through the trees.

​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​​////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hinata wasn't having a good day. First of all they had to carry mail bags up this god forsaken mountain, then she got paired with the living ice cube who did everything a regular human did except for talk. Hinata knew she didn't talk much but the only words she had gotten out of Sasuke was "pfft" and "Mn". Hinata swore that if he "Pfft" at her again she was going to knock that patented Uchica look right of his face.

The only thing actual word he had spoken the entire time was when they were put in to groups and Sakura had said "good luck, Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke had just turned around and muttered a quick "whatever" which Sakura seemed to take as a "thanks Sakura-chan, you too" because she got a dopey smile on her face and her eyes moistened a little.

Since then whenever Hinata spoke he just ignored her.

**'Can't we just kick his ass?' **came her inner voice

_**'No.......maybe.'**_

Which brings up the root of why Hinata was so angry. Naruto was off with that pink haired floozy doing who knew what. Hinata was so angry that she had snapped a few branches off by using too much chakra.

'Calm down Hinata, Naruto isn't like that. I just hope Sakura doesn't do anything mean to him. I just need to make the most of this situation and get to know my other team mate.' She thought.

"Ano Sasuke-san I-is it much further?" asked Hinata. She knew they were almost there but she was just trying to strike up a conversation.

"Pfft"

Hinata's fist clenched and the branch that she was jumping from broke off.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sasuke was having a difficult time. At first he thought Hinata was just like every other fan girl out there. She stuttered a lot and blushed every shade of the rainbow. Sasuke had long ago separated girls in to two categories: fan girls and everyone else. He never had to worry about talking to fan girls. He never seemed to be able to shut them up. It made it worse when he actually said something, it didn't seem to matter what even if he said "move, you're in my way, you smell like kibble and bits".

They seemed to take it as if he had just given them the highest compliment or that he asked them to follow him around or in the one case break in to his house and steal his underwear. Sasuke had to go commando for the whole day till he could buy some more.

So why wasn't it working now? The amount of annoyance he could feel radiating off of the quiet Hyuuga girl was making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. At first, he treated her like a fan girl. He ignored her when she was talking or when she suggested something he just gave his customary "Pfft" or an "Mn" but for some unfathomable reason it just seemed to make her madder.

For a split second Sasuke thought that maybe just maybe Hinata wasn't a fan girl, but he dismissed that thought as soon as it came. He was Sasuke Uchica after all and all of the girls in the class would give their left arm to spend time with him. He was just regaining his composure when Hinata spoke up again.

"Ano Sasuke-san I-is it much further?"

'Yep just as I thought just another fan girl.' thought Sasuke., 'She just wants to hear my voice.'

"Pfft" was all Sasuke said just before an arrow flew past his head.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto and Sakura ran as fast as they could through the trees hoping that their team mates were OK. They suddenly heard the sound of fighting; as they got closer Naruto suddenly spotted Sasuke beset by 5 large…. 'things' was the best way to describe them.

They looked like men but they had animal parts, one of them even had antlers poking out of the top of his head. They all were using weapons. Two spear wielders were keeping Sasuke at a distance while two had long katanas striking at him if he got to close. The last one was standing further back with a bow taking shots at Sasuke whenever he stopped moving.

Naruto deftly jumped down behind the bow man, delivering a downward axe kick to his shoulder where his neck connected. The man cried out as he fell. The two sword wielders turned around. They moved back to back with the men with spears to face the new threat. After spotting Naruto they began charging but a scissor kick to the head of both men stopped them short as they crumpled to the ground.

One of the spear wielders took the opportunity to lunge at Sasuke but Sasuke was too quick. He rolled across the ground but his shirt was snared by the spear ripping a large hole in the shoulder. Before the man could continue with the attack Sakura applied a rock smashing fist to his ribs breaking them in to pieces.

"DONT YOU DARE HURT MY SASUKE-KUN!" shouted Sakura as she proceeded to pound him in to the dirt.

Raimundo quickly dispatched the other man with a hail of senbon. Sasuke slowly got to his feet he was about to say something along the lines of 'took you long enough Dope' or 'I didn't need your help loser'. He didn't know just yet as Sasuke always thought he did his best work on the fly.

But before he could speak Naruto was pulling him up from the ground

"Where's Hinata-chan?" asked the frantic blond.

"How should I know sh..." before he had even finished his sentence Naruto dropped him to the ground.

"Riauindo?" asked Naruto his small fox companion who was already sniffing around before giving a small affirmative bark. Naruto and Riauindo took off followed quickly by Sakura.

Sakura shouted over her shoulder when she realized Sasuke wasn't following.

"Hurry Sasuke!"

Sasuke was sitting a little dumbfounded. While he would never admit he liked it when his fan girls worried endlessly about him, and I mean NEVER, it didn't mean he wasn't accustomed to it. Sasuke picked himself up and ran after the rest of his team, which wasn't easy considering Naruto was almost setting the ground he ran on on fire.

Naruto spotted Hinata 500 yards ahead leaning against a tree. Even from there could see that her coat was covered in blood and she was favoring one of her legs.

"HINATA" he shouted as he sprinted to her.

"Are you ok? Who did this? Where is he? I'll rip him apart!" proclaimed Naruto as he helped Hinata sit down. Hinata winced a little when Naruto touched her shoulder which stopped his tirade of questions long enough for Sakura to catch up to them. She shoved Naruto out of the way.

"Don't badger her, she's injured" Said Sakura as she knelt next to the injured girl her next words were to Hinata. She lowered her voice and tried to put on her most calming smile.

"Where did you get hurt?" she asked

"I-i-i g-g-got s-s-s-stabb-bed-d......" stammered Hinata as she was shaking

"Naruto give me a blanket." whispered Sakura. Naruto began rummaging in his back pack.

Hinata continued, "M-m-my s-s-s-should-der and-d-d an a-a-arrow-w in my l-leg." Naruto found a blanket at the bottom of his bag and handed it to Sakura who wrapped Hinata in it, being careful of her shoulder.

When Hinata had finished Sakura lifted the blanket by her leg. There was a darker patch on her leg and a little nub of a broken arrow shaft sticking out.

"Did it break off when you were fighting?" she asked, Hinata just nodded. Sakura pulled out a kunai and carefully cut a large hole that fully exposed most of Hinata's thigh.

"Ok it's not bleeding anymore, let me see your shoulder. Hinata froze a little and looked at Naruto who was still sitting beside her and Sasuke who had caught up and was now looking over Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura got the hint. "Naruto do you know what a 'Duster' bush looks like?" asked Sakura

"Yeah"

"Good go and find me as much as you can." said Sakura, though Hinata gave her a curious look, but Naruto didn't notice.

"Hai" shouted Naruto as he created 20 some clones that took off in different directions.

"Sauske trail back and make sure no one followed Hinata, then tie up the ones we fought earlier."

Sasuke gave her a small incredulus look that he couldn't believe that he was being ordered around but he nodded and took off in the direction Hinata had come from.

"Riauindo you can stay but make sure no one sneaks up on us." said Sakura, the little fox gave an affirmative nod before turning around and giving the entire area a death glare.

"Ano, Sakura-san why did you send Naruto looking for Duster bushes?" Hinata asked. As far as Hinata knew the duster plant didn't have any medical applications.

"Just to get him out of the way for a while so I can take a look at your shoulder. I swear boys are dense."

Hinata smiled a little. She was glad that Sakura had managed to get Sasuke and Naruto out of the way. She didn't think she could stay conscious with Naruto looking at her.

"T-thank you." said Hinata softly as Sakura helped her remove her blood soaked jacket.

"No sweat, us girls have to stick together." said Sakura a little fire coming in to her eyes but as she looked at Hinata's jacket they dimmed a little as she remembered the villagers she had seen.

"I hope all this blood isn't yours." said Sakura throwing the sodden jacket away.

"I-it isn't." said Hinata shaking her head. "O-one of t-the men got c-c-cut open by his friend when he tried to hold me, I-I... how could they do that to t-there f-friends."

"Their monsters, they don't care about anything but themselves." said Sakura immediately almost automatic as she examined Hinata's shoulder. The shirt she was wearing was getting in the way so she cut the shoulder section off.

"This one is deep but it isn't too bad, I'm going to need to dress it. We need to take your shirt off."

Hinata would have blushed a little thinking about being half naked in the middle of the forest, but she really didn't have the blood to spare. Hinata held up the blanket to cover herself as Sakura cleaned her wounds and put some of Hinata's ointment on it.

"Did you make these?" asked Sakura indicating the ointments.

"There really good. Naruto let me use some and they work really fast."

Hinata smiled a little at the complement and just nodded her head.

"Ok hold up the blanket and......" Sakura stopped suddenly as she saw a tall man walk in to the clearing.

"OH look what we have here two little lovelies just for me." he said. He was tall, easily twice the size of Hinata, and he had what looked like a boars head strapped to his shoulder and a long machete.

Sakura grabbed her kunai keeping it low and hidden.

The bandit approached and Sakura leaned in and whispered to Hinata. "I'll distract him you run and get help." she waited for Hinata to nod an affirmative. Just as she was about to spring at the smelly bastard, a giant yellow fox the size of a small horse leaped from the trees above. The man crumbled as 220 lbs of fox landed on his shoulders. The fox sprang off and over the man landing in between the girls and the bandit.

"WwwHhaaRawwwrrrr" roared the fox raising its two tails.

'Two tails? A demon! 'thought Sakura. Sakura immediately began dragging Hinata behind the tree.

The fox brought its two tails to bear on the miscreant just as he looked up to see a hail of senbon flying at him. The bandit rolled to his left taking cover behind a tree just as the area was peppered by senbon. A few of the senbon that pierced the tree started little fires where they hit.

The bandit peaked around the other side of the tree and brought a small double barreled crossbow attached to his wrist to bear. The fox easily batted them aside with its tail. The man charged with his cleaver raised preparing to cut the animals head off. It didn't even flinch as the sword connected with its neck.

The bandit smiled as the sword connected but the smile quickly vanished because the foxes hair deflected the blow. The fox's tails stabbed through the bandit's feet keeping him in place as he sunk his teeth in to his side. The bandit screamed as the fox began to thrash about. Before throwing him at a tree making a sickening crunch and again as he hit the ground.

The bandit was coughing blood freely. The yellow fox spat the bandit's blood on to the ground and didn't notice the bandit reload his crossbow and take aim at Hinata hiding behind the tree with Sakura. Hinata closed her eyes waiting for the arrows to come, but they never did and all she heard was a loud thump followed by a crash. When she opened her eyes the bandit had been replaced by a..... a duster bush? She looked at Sakura who was as bewildered as she was. They heard a familiar voice from the other side of the bush.

"Are you guys alright?" shouted Naruto as he ran from the other side of the bush, he kicked the bandits arm as he ran past which was the only part of him still visible.

At this point Sakura snapped a little. "What the hell were you thinking Naruto? Why the hell did you dig up this bush!" shouted Sakura coming out from behind Hinata, and completely forgetting that she had sent him off to find the bush in the first place.

"Huh?" said Naruto as he looked up from the bandits arm. He was looking at the strange crossbow. He glanced at the duster bush "I didn't know how much you would need so I brought it all."As he finished speaking he suddenly remembered Hinata being injured, and rushed past Sakura.

"Hinata-chan are you ok? I brought the bush. Sakura quit messing around and fix Hinata." he said the last part glancing over his shoulder but as he turned his head back his eyes were irrevocably drawn to Hinata's milky white shoulders that were slightly visible over the blanket. As his brain over loaded, his face turned nuclear pink, that would make the sun jealous.

Naruto had seen Hinata's shoulders before while they were training, but this time it was different. For some reason the fact that other than the blanket, Hinata was topless made Naruto's mind swim. It was like looking at the sun, but he just couldn't look away.

Hinata was for once completely oblivious to Naruto's dilemma. Maybe it was from pain or blood loss, or she had just never been in a situation like this before.

"Naruto-kun are y-you a-alright?" she asked, worried that he might have been hurt, but as she asked she leaned forward exposing a few more centimeters of skin.

"uuuuhhh de-de do-ye uhhhhh" Naruto was 'Saved', from having to answer as Sakura's fist connected with the side of his head, see I told you saved.

"Men I swear if it's not one thing it's another." said Sakura as she came over and pulled the blanket back over a now fully blushing Hinata

"Speaking of which what happened to that demon fox?"

"Huh what demon fox?" asked Naruto as he pulled himself out of the ground.

"I-it saved u-us from the b-bandit." said Hinata now clutching the blanket tightly.

"Or it wanted to have us for lunch, wait where's Riauindo? I hope she didn't get hurt."

"Huh she's up there." said Naruto pointing up the tree Hinata was resting against. The two girls followed Naruto's finger to see the demon fox lunging peacefully on a branch 50 ft up.

"Naruto that's the Demon!" whisper shouted Sakura.

"Naw that's just Riauindo messing around.** Oyi Riauindo get down here!**" shouted Naruto

"Don't shout at it!" said Sakura now frantic as the fox began its descent. She was sure it was going to eat her. Just as the fox was about 10 feet from the ground it paused and pounced directly at Sakura. Sakura prepared to be hit by a 200 some lb fox, well prepared as anyone can be in that kind of situation.

But just as the fox was a few feet from her it burst in to flames. Sakura raised her hand's to protect herself from the now flaming fox but it never came. Instead something light landed on her shoulder she looked to see Riauindo looking very proud of her self.

All her life Sakura had been told stories of demons especially demon foxes causing havoc and mercilessly destroying villages. Her own mother had been hurt by one. So she stood there not sure what to do as Riauindo just curled her tail around Sakura's neck and made herself comfortable on her shoulder.

"Come on Sakura-chan, fix Hinata-chan so we can go." said Naruto as he went back to examining the bandits weapon.

Sakura still wasn't sure what to do about Riauindo but she wasn't being violent at the moment and Naruto was right they couldn't stay here any longer.

"Don't peak Naruto." she said as she went back to work on Hinata with Riauindo still sleeping on her shoulder. She would deal with the revelation that a demon fox saved her life later.

"I won't peak." said Naruto taking off the bandit's crossbow.

'Well I'll try not to' Naruto added to himself.

**'You better not' **came his mother's voice

'Hai' said Naruto focusing completely on the weapon in front of him.

**'What are you going to do with that anyway?'**

'I think I could use this.' he said as he unstrapped the weapon.

'It looks like it can do a bit of damage; at least it's a surprise.'

His mother sent him a feeling that sounded like 'whatever as long as your happy'.

Just then Sasuke jumped in to the clearing. "We need to leave, this whole area is covered in bandits." he said coldly as he eyed the duster bush.

"Ok" said Sakura. "Your all patched up just don't stretch too much and you should be alright, but I'm afraid your jackets toast though" Sakura tied the corner's of Hinata's T-shirt together and helped her get it on.

At hearing this Naruto took off his jacket and handed it to Hinata with out looking at her. "Here you can wear this." said Naruto looking off in to the distance trying not to think about what he had seen earlier.

Hinata smiled as she took the jacket and put it on under her blanket "Arigato Naruto-kun."

"Naruto don't just stand there carry her." said Sakura smiling to herself even as she scowled on the outside. "Come on Sasuke-kun, we'll run point and scout, you just concentrate on not jostling Hinata's injury's."

"Hai" said Naruto blushing slightly.

Once Hinata was secure on Naruto's back they all headed out.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Higher up in the trees almost at the top sat a white haired Jounin his favorite novel left almost forgotten in his Kunai pouch.

'Hhhhhm I almost had to step in there.' thought Kakashi. 'Looks like they'll be alright. I guess I'll meet them on the road.' Kakashi stood up and took a shortcut to get in front of Team 7.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Oh you had problems." said Kakashi as he lounged on a tree branch above the main road, the rest of team 7 stood below him except Hinata who was still on Naruto's back.

"What!" shouted Sakura "didn't you see the flare?"

"Oh those things? They actually worked?" said Kakashi as he reclined in a tree branch. Oh Kakashi knew he had to cancel the mission this was more of a b ranked mission. But he never was one to follow the rules besides they would have to wait for Hinata's leg to heal and Naruto couldn't be expected to carry her all the way back to Konoha. Though it would be really cute. Kakashi slid his camera back in to his pocket. 'ah so many blackmailing possibilities.'

"Ok lets head up to the village and assess what the situation is." said Kakashi as he jumped to the ground.

They made good time even with Naruto carrying Hinata, and Sakura complaining about irresponsible Sensei's.

"Hey Sakura-chan where did you learn how to do all that stuff with Hinata-chan." asked Naruto

"Oh" said Sakura a little surprised by the question. "Uh I spend a lot of time at the hospital, I guess I just picked up a few things."

"How come you spend time at the hospital" asked Naruto

"M-my mother is really sick so she stays at the hospital, I visit her as often as I can." said Sakura trying not to meet anyone's eyes as she spoke

"That reminds me, she wanted me to ask you guys to come see her." said Sakura.

"That sounds great." said Naruto immediately. Sakura looked to Hinata on Naruto's back she just smiled and nodded.

"What about you Sasuke?" asked Sakura. He just turned his head and 'harumphed', and just continued to walk. For once Sakura didn't have her usual dopey Sasuke just complimented me look, she was actually really depressed.

"Oyi Sasuke-Teme quit being a shit. You could at least say yes or no or does your ass hurt too much for you to open your mouth."

"Shut up mule boy" said Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Why you..." shouted Naruto only Hinata's hand clutching his chest stopped him from pummeling Sasuke to pieces.

"I for one would be honored to meet your mother." said Kakashi in one of his rare moments of diplomacy, a skill that he doesn't put in to use very often.

Sakura smiled a little at her sensei even if he was a pervert.

When they could finally see the village they were shocked. It looked like a war zone. The stone walls were torn down the buildings look like they had been picked up and dropped again. But the worst were the villagers as they looked so dead inside.

When they arrived, a man dressed in what used to be fine clothes quickly came to greet them. He quickly ushered them to the village heads house in the center of the village, where they were taken in to a decently sized room that, unlike the rest of the town, was actually well furbished.

"Ah finally someone to help us." said the village elder as he was introduced to the team.

"Yes we ran in some bandit's on the way here...."

"No no no no no bandits aren't attacking our village, our problem is demons."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

sorry sorry I know the update was horrendously long to get out but it's here, I've already made headway on the next chapter and I should have it out by mid next week hopefully.

Once again Read and Review. PLEASE.


	15. Chapter 15 Trapped By concision

Chapter 15 trapped by concision

OK to get this over with I don't own Naruto or any of the characters they are owned by there respective creators and corporations, I do not, gain any profit form these writing's nor do I plan to.

OK I'm REALLY REEALLY SORRY for how long its taken to get this chapter out of my head and down on to paper. I've re written this chapter like 5 times every one with a different outcome. So I hope you enjoy it and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.

"No no no no no bandits aren't attacking our village, our problem is demons." said the elder leaning in conspiratorially. Immediately Sakura turned to look at Riauindo who was currently curled up in Hinata's lap peaking out at her over her tail.

"What do you mean exactly by demons?" asked Kakashi who was the only one that caught Naruto looking uncomfortable.

The elder seemed to light up at the chance to tell this story because he sat back up straight and spoke loudly. "About two months ago the forest around our town suddenly burst in to flames and from the blaze many demons came of all shapes and sizes. They burned and sacked our village and took away our most beautiful girls....."

Sakura and Naruto suddenly became pale as they remembered the scene at the farm that morning.

The elder continued ".............to do who knows what with. They have come back every 4 weeks on the night of the full moon and attack again. We sent out messengers for help but none of them have come back. We tried to fight them off, but I thought it would be better not to aggravate them. If they were just common bandits we would have but demons, well that's another story."

Naruto just snorted at the man's story, while Sasuke looked almost …..dare I say happy?

"Um I don't mean to be rude but what proof do you have that they are demons? Demons don't usually attack villages and when they do they don't tend to leave people alive." said Kakashi purposefully not looking at Naruto as he spoke.

"Even when we struck one down there would be no body left when the morning came." he said smugly almost as if he was enjoying retelling the tale of his village's plight.

"Um doesn't that prove my point?" asked Kakashi the smug look on the elders face never faltered.

"Come with me, I have something I think you'll like." he said standing up and beckoning them to follow him.

Naruto helped Hinata up and followed at the end of the line. The man led them to a door, there was a man standing there in a white doctor's uniform and his smile creped Hinata out.

"This is doctor Turpsanstein." said the elder introducing the man in the white coat "He's been helping me with our problem."

They were led deep down around two stories before they stopped at a double bared door.

The elder took out a key and opened the door. Sakura's mouth practically hit the floor as she saw the room was full, and I mean full of gold jewels and other various treasure.

But the elder quickly rushed them across to another double barred door. This time the key was hanging on a nail. The 'Doctor' removed the key and opened the door smiling a smile that made even Sasuke cringe a little. Sauske and Sakura went first followed by Naurto carrying Hinata but what they saw stopped them dead. Sakura and Hinata gasped and Sauske's eyes even bulged a little, Naruto just let out a deep gurgled growl.

In the corner of the room was a small girl with, with deep black wings like a bat but without the fur. But that wasn't what made them all stop. The 'girl' didn't have a stitch of clothing on her and they could see she was covered in bruises and cuts and she was chained practically all over. She had a brown muzzle strapped to her face. But the worst part that almost made Sakura throw up again, were her eyes, deep amber gold eyes that shone with terror.

"Hinata I need you to get off for a sec" said Naruto in a low whisper. The 'doctor' brushed past them oblivious to the state of Team 7.

"See isn't she wonderfully hideous" said the doctor grabbing the quivering girls head and making her look at him. She squeaked in terror. "You see the trick to training it is to..." he never got to finish his sentence as Naruto's fist connected to the space just above his mouth, namely his nose shattering it to pieces.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" shrieked Sakura a little outraged at Naruto and partly wishing that she had done the same. Even thought she didn't know what she thought about demons at the moment, that girl was just a child.

"Sakura get me a blanket." said Naruto kneeling carefully in front of the girl, Sakura handed the one that they had used for Hinata earlier that day since it was on the top of the bag. Naruto deftly wrapped it around her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" shouted the elder, as the doctor picked himself up off the floor looking pissed.

"Shut up." said Naruto in a cold voice that would make gravel shake. He reached towards the girl, but she flinched and pulled away. He continued in a softer voice "don't worry My Name is Uzumaki Naruto, I won't hurt you I promise. I'm just going to take these...things off you ok?"

After a few seconds of hesitation she nodded weakly, Naruto reached up again to remove the mask and she didn't resist this time but she did stiffen when Naruto touched her head. It was a double safety catch something that she couldn't have removed even if she had use of her hands.

Anger swelled in Naruto's stomach that someone could do something to another human being.

"Don't take that off you fool." shouted the Doctor "if she speaks she'll corrupt your mind with her magic." he pulled out a syringe from his pocket that had some kind of pink liquid in it "I can't allow you to do this." he said brandishing the needle like a weapon and approaching the girl.

He never got that far. Riauindo bit the doc's hand making him drop the needle. Riauindo picked it up with his tail before jumping away retreating behind Hinata who was leaning on the wall by the door.

"Please, Please you have to stop him he doesn't know what he's doing he'll bring doom to us all." said the Elder turning to Kakashi who hadn't entered the room but because he was a foot and a half taller than everyone else had a full view of the room.

"Hmm." Said Kakashi looking up from his book, he quickly gave the situation a once over. Even the stalwart and stubborn Naruto was waiting to see what his sensei would say.

"Well I think my team has everything in hand here why don't we go finish our conversation up stairs." he said talking to the elder, not waiting for the elder to say anything Kakashi turned and began walking back up the steps.

The elder looked indecisive between the demon and Kakashi's retreating back and after a second he decided that he didn't want to be down here with the demon without the Master Ninja to protect him thus he ascended the stairs back in to the house. The doctor followed soon after, but not before giving a scathing glance back over his shoulder.

"Its OK now." said Naruto "Hey Sasuke can you hand me those keys?" Sasuke looked at the keys then at the girl before turning around and following Kakashi up the stairs.

"What the hell is his problem?" Naruto asked the room at large, every one gave a shrug as Hinata picked up the key and tossed them to Naruto who began unlocking the chains.

"There you go." said Naruto finally managing to remove the mask. When the last lock was released and the chains removed, the girl skirted backward as far in to the corner as she could, if possible she looked even more petrified than she did before.

Naruto was stumped as to what to do.

_'She's scarred Narut__o.__ She__'__s scared of humans who have done __who knows what to her down here. She needs someone to trust, some__one like her.'_ came his mother's voice.

'_But what about my team, they'll see.'_ he thought back, a feeling of panic washed over him as he thought about their reactions.

_'Hinata's already seen, and you could always ask them to wait outside.'_

She was right Hinata had seen thought Naruto to himself _'But why hasn't she said anything?'_ His mother didn't answer.

"Hey guys I think she's a little crowded, can you wait outside for a second, please?" asked Naruto turning back to the girls.

Sakura was going to refuse not sure it was a good idea to leave Naruto with a young and obviously terrified girl. She just wasn't sure that Naruto's home brewed head on approach was what the girl needed.

"S-sure Naruto." said Hinata, before Sakura had a chance "W-we'll be right o-outside." as she hobbled past Sakura she gave her a look that asked her to trust her and Naruto.

Once they were out and the door was shut Naruto turned back to the girl, he sat himself down properly crossing his legs.

"It's ok." said Naruto talking in a low voice so they couldn't hear him outside. She still didn't move and he didn't know if this was a good idea or not but he started summoning a very small amount into his hand just enough to make it glow. He didn't even know if demons liked each other "I'm like you."

But when the girl's eyes widened and flung herself at him and latched on for dear life and began sobbing in to his chest. Naruto took it that it was the right thing to do. "Shhhh it's alright now I won't let anyone hurt you ok." the girl just nodded into his chest. She was tinny only about 4 and a half feet tall.

"What's your name?" he asked realizing he couldn't just keep calling her 'you'.

She looked up at him with her amber eyes, still wet with tears "Meherrin."

"It's nice to meet you Meherrin." said Naruto as he looked down at her he suddenly remembered that she was naked and looked away. "Though we should probably get you some clothes." he tried to detach himself from her but she was holding on tightly. His pack wasn't far away so he just stretched out and grabbed it.

"So Meherrin-chan where are you from?" asked Naruto as he began digging through his pack for some clothes.

Meherrin cocked her head to the side and gave him a plank look before saying "outside."

"Umm where outside, you know where your parents are." he said finally finding an orange T-shirt half way down.

"There dead." she said squeezing him a little tighter and began crying again. Naruto put down the shirt and hugged the girl closer holding her head just under his.

"I'm sorry Meherrin-chan." he spoke softly in to her hair, he paused for a moment. She was all alone in the world; she was like him before he found his mother. Naruto spoke again trying to sound as comforting as possible "But I promise I'll protect you, no matter what."

Naruto lost track of how long they stayed like that but he just held her close till she settled down.

Naruto smiled down at her "let's get you into these clothes and we can get you out of here, would you like that?"

Meherrin just nodded quickly.

The first problem was the shirt he didn't have any with space for wings..... so he just cut two large lines from top to bottom on the back so her wings could stick out. The rest was simple as the shirt came down to her knees and he had to use some of his rope to keep her pants up. They were originally a pair of his shorts but they worked out well for the smaller girl.

"There not bad if I do say so myself." Naruto looked around the small cell the contents of his bag had been completely emptied all over the room which was quite a bit. "guess I should pack all of this back up." said Naruto scratching his cheek.

Naruto knelt down and began refolding a pair of socks. He folded them so they looked like a ball. Meherrin was watching him with a curious gaze, she picked up a pair of sock and tried to copy what Naruto had done though one end was still sticking out.

"It's like this see." said Naruto doing it again in slow motion. Meherrin tried again and when she finished she held it up to Naruto for inspection. Like a precious jewel, Naruto looked thoughtful as he considered the laundry. "Good job" said Naruto

The demon girl smiled up at the young ninja in what must have been her first smile since she was trapped. He reached out and ruffled her hair "I'll introduce you to my team you can trust them ok?"

"Hey guys you can come in now." He shouted

The girls walked or in Hinata's case limped in though she seemed to be walking a lot better.

He turned around to face Sakura and Hinata "This is Sakura-chan, she's my team mate, and that's Hinata-chan my best friend." he said pointing to each of them.

Hinata blushed a deep crimson when he called her his best friend. Riauindo however had a completely different reaction she ran up and clamped his teeth on to his outstretched finger.

"AHHHHHHH." shouted Naruto as he began flailing wildly trying to get the dam fox off his finger. Eventually he just gave up and introduced Riauindo with her still hanging off his finger.

"This is Riauindo my soon to be scarf." said Naruto, earning an extra squeeze from Riauindo before she let go and landed on Naruto's lap beside Meherrin. She looked down at the volatile fox with great big eyes for a second before, Riauindo did a back flip causing the girl to smile and giggle a little.

She reached out a hand to pet Riauindo who in turn lapped up the attention with Naruto grumbling about traitor foxes.

"I think we should meet up with Kakashi-sensai." said Sakura.

Meherrin thinking that they were going to leave her griped onto Naruto even tighter. Naruto pretended not to notice as he zipped up his coat with Meherrin still inside and proceeded to walk up the stairs and out of the house.

They found Sasuke standing outside leaning against a wall across the street from them.

"This is Sasuke-Teme." said Naruto talking to Meherrin who was still inside his jacket "He's on our Team too, just not as cool."

"Shut it dope, Sensei wants us to meet up at the front gate." said Sasuke not even looking at Meherrin at all.

"See I told you, totally uncool." said Naruto as he began following the rest of his team. They proceeded without incident to where Kakashi was waiting at the front gate. It was almost completely deserted, the small guard post was a burned out husk and the main gate was left shattered and was blown inward.

"Yo." he said as Team 7 walked up he was leaning against what remained of a gate post, reading his book. "Hey Naruto you have a pair of legs coming out of your jacket."

"Heh yea I guess I do." said Naruto rubbing the back of his head with his free hand "Meherrin this is Kakashi-Sensai, he's' cool enough. Sensei this is Meherrin-chan my new friend."

Kakashi could just see the girls face from where he was standing and her amber eyes.

"Hello there." Said Kakashi giving a one handed salute.

"Pfft only an idiot would want to be friends with a demon." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke." said Sakura in shock, I mean everyone knew that Sasuke was a cold hearted SOB sometimes but this was almost too much even for the 'Fan Girl' devotions of Sakura.

"You got a problem other than that stick up your ass TEME."

"Yes, and I'm looking at them." said the Uchiha scion turning to face Naruto and Meherrin "I bet you didn't know that the Uchiha descended from Demon hunters, my family did our job too well, soon there were no demons left to hunt."

"Demon Hunters? Is that true Sensei?" asked Sakura

"Yes, the Uchiha were renowned for there....'efficiency'." said Kakashi delicately "at dealing with demons."

"Pfft we were more than efficient. We didn't leave any demon standing we cleansed entire countries." said Sasuke obviously taking pride in his clans exploits.

"Well now that the history lesson is over, Sakura how are Hinata's injuries?" said Kakashi forestalling any more arguments.

"Well the wound on her should is deep but it should heal cleanly, I couldn't remove the arrow in her leg we will have to remove it as soon as possible, I was hoping there was a hospital in the town." said Sakura.

"OK Naruto take Hinata and Meherrin to the hospital. It's the one building that sustained the least damage" said Kakashi pointing to the large square building near the town square.

"Why didn't they attack it Kakashi-sensai?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know the elder wasn't keen on talking about it. Hinata, see if you can find out why the hospital wasn't attacked while you're there. Naruto after you're done return here to me." said Kakashi before continuing "Now this isn't a good situation for us, we are outnumbered, with an un-known foe. It would be best if we just packed up and left."

"I don't believe it. Are you telling us we should just run away? These people need our help and I won't abandon them I'll stay by myself if I have to." Shouted Naruto drawing some attention from the villagers. Naruto didn't care he just kept his eyes locked on Kakashi daring him to tell them to leave.

"Are you telling me Naruto that you would disobey an order from your Jonin leader?" Said Kakashi in a very low voice. Naruto just nodded, "and what about you three do you feel the same?"

Sakura and Hinata just nodded, while Sasuke just gave the look that he wasn't leaving till he got to fight a demon.

"You do know that the Leaf village guide lines say about unknown opponents, strength and numbers Naruto?"

Sakura and Hinata's eyes showed recognition but Kakashi silenced them with a look.

"I don't care what it says I'm not leaving without helping these people, Sensei." said Naruto defiantly.

"Even if I make you?" said Kakashi standing up to his full height.

"Bring it on." shouted Naruto as he pulled a kunai from his pouch with his free hand. It was over in a flash. Kakashi was holding Naruto's kunai arm behind him pointing it at the back of his head.

"Dam it let me go." Argued Naruto his right arm was still supporting Meherrin and Kakashi had his other arm locked.

"Not until you listen, rushing head on in to danger will only get you self killed, no matter how tough you are."

"I can take care of myself." shouted Naruto trying to free his arm.

Kakashi just twisted his arm painfully and pushed his shoulder forward, eliciting a pained gasp from Naruto as his shoulder was almost dislocated.

"I won't have anyone endangering the other members of this squad Naruto, did you even think of them, what about Meherrin? If I was an enemy I could have killed her with in an instant then what would you have done."

Naruto could just see the top Meherrin's head inside his jacket. He knew Kakashi was right he couldn't even see Kakashi let alone stop him; it was just hard to admit.

Naruto grumbled something.

"What was that Naruto, I couldn't hear you." asked Naruto.

"I said I don't know." he said turning his head to look at Kakashi.

Kakashi held Naruto's gaze for a moment, before releasing him.

"Now, Rule 7 of the Guide lines says that when facing a superior number of enemy's with an unknown strength …..Reconnaissance is necessary to win the engagement." recited Kakashi.

"Sasuke and I will scout the area and try and find out more about our enemy. Sakura I want you to find us a place to sleep. Naruto after you're done with Hinata and Meherrin I want you to rebuild the fortifications around the gate. See if you can find any militia or police to help you. Dismissed." Said Kakashi after looking at Sasuke they both took off running out the gate.

The remaining members of team 7 just stood there in silence no one knowing what to say.

"Well I'm off to find us somewhere to sleep if I find somewhere I'll let you know." said Sakura turning to leave, Naruto didn't look up he just cradled his arm. Sakura passed Hinata and gave her uninjured shoulder a friendly squeeze before heading back in to the village.

Hinata just stood there in silence berating herself for not knowing what to say. Kakashi was right if a little harsh. Hinata didn't know if she should hug him or just stay where she was. The seconds ticked by just as she was about to open her mouth, she saw two little hands stretch out of Naruto's coat and touch each side of his face.

Naruto turned his head to Meherrin as she used her hands to make him smile "Are you ok Brother fox?"

"Yea I'm fine Meherrin-chan" Said Naruto as he turned his head to Hinata "I guess we should get you to the Hospital eh" he created a shadow clone who picked up Hinata bridal style. They made their way to the hospital in silence.

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke stopped a mile out of town.

"I want you to scout around the village see if you can find any tracks don't follow them by yourself, this is a stealth mission" said Kakashi. "I'm going to head a little further out and circle around ill meet you back here in before it gets dark that gives you about two hours"

Sasuke just nodded his understanding; he wanted to prove to his Sensei that he was more capable than Naruto.

"Good, oh and one more thing Sasuke." Said Kakashi turning to leave "You know Sasuke about your Ancestors they killed entire villages of Demons without remorse."

"I know" Said Sasuke "They were legends"

"You know not all demons are evil. Their as black as white as humans"

"Pfft, their just demons I don't see what the big deal is"

"Believe me or not, but wanting to wipe an entire village out without remorse. Sounds like a certain Uchiha prodigy I once knew." Without another word Kakashi jumped into the forest.

Sasuke stood in silence listening to the sound's of the forest as Kakashi's word repeated them self in his head.

A few moments later the clearing was empty.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked to the Hospital in silence both lost in thought as they took in the destruction of the village; there wasn't a single building that didn't have some kind of damage done to it. A few houses had slopping roofs and most all of them had some kind of fire damage some were burnt out husks.

But what they all had in common were the villagers sitting outside or around there destroyed houses. There were injured people lying all around, as they walked by they could see more injured people laid down inside the more stable buildings. Mother's held their children close not even letting them play in the streets in front of them.

Hinata was feeling uncomfortable with all the people staring at them. It felt like every single person was watching as they walked by. Naruto seemed to notice too as he quickened his pace. Soon they were past but as they came closer to the Hospital the more and more people they saw.

Apparently everyone knew that the hospital was the only untouched place because everyone was crowding around it.

"We'll never make it in like this" said Naruto trying to keep Hinata and Meherrin from being jostled. Naruto glanced at the building and saw it was only about 4 stories high but it was higher than he could jump even if he wasn't carrying somebody. But he noticed a window open on the 3rd floor.

"Hang on tight guys, I have an idea"

Naruto and company made it through the window no problem. Naruto placed Hinata and Meherrin on a free bench.

"Wait here I'll see if I can find a doctor, watch Meherrin-chan" Said Naruto talking over the din of everyone around.

"O-ok Naruto-kun." said Hinata as she pushed her fingers together.

"You be good for Hinata-chan, while I'm gone" said Naruto as he ruffled Meherrin's hair.

The petite demoness just nodded her head in compliance.

"I'll be back soon." he said over his shoulder.

'There has to be a doctor around her somewhere.' Naruto thought to himself. He really didn't want to have to go down stairs as he was sure it was going to be even more crowded.

Naruto ended up to the 4th floor. It was quieter up there than the floors below. There had been lots of orderlies running around but no one could tell him where to find a doctor. He was just about to give up and head down to the first floor, when he found a door marked 'chief doctor's office'.

'Well Hinata and Meherrin deserve the best.' So without any further thought, Naruto opened the door. He was instantly hit in the face by the pungent odor of liquor.

He grabbed his nose before speaking in to the dark room

"Hello is there a doctor here my friend's need some help."

A few moments of silence followed before Naruto was glomped by something "Minato."

DUN DUN DUN.

So tell me what you think.

Ok hopefully I will have a new chapter up by the end of next week. And I promise never to leave you guys without a chapter for so long again.


	16. Chapter 16 Plans layed

I have nothing to do except say thank you to all my adoring fans WOOOOOOOOOOOOO

oh and I don't own Naruto and I don't make any profit form writing these stories. Also I have really sexy hair, just so you know.

Sorry would have had this up at the beginning of the weekend but I couldn't upload my next chapter.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura managed to find housing relatively easily as soon as she mentioned that she and her companions were looking for a place to stay while they took care of the 'Demon' problem they were more than happy to help.

She had acquired a quite large flat above a blacksmith's shop that should fit all of them comfortably even with the addition of the small demon.

With her job done easily she went about stocking the apartment with food and necessity, as it works out there was plenty of food. The bandits were only interested in money it would seem, either that or they attack another town for food or they were the other village or demons just don't need to eat.

Either way this down time gave Sakura the time she needed to take in all everything that had happened over the last couple of days.

First of all Demons were real Meherrin was proof of that so was Riauindo. Then again the Nine tailed fox wasn't just something that adults tell there kids to scare them.

They were trapped, not so much in the fact that they couldn't get away. But they couldn't just leave all of these people to die. But if it really was demons what was the chances that they would walk out of hear alive. Even if it meant doing the right thing did it matter if it got you killed? I guess it all comes down to weather she was able to save anyone.

Sakura sighed in frustration all this thinking wasn't getting her anywhere, she quickly paid for her grocery's and left the store. Back at there apartment she started putting everything away, it wasn't a huge place, one big room to sleep in a separate kitchen and bathroom. The biggest problem Sakura had with it was the heat, they were right above a blacksmith's, so all the heat from the furnace went up.

Sakura had opened the window's at both ends of the room as long as the wind was blowing it was quite pleasant.

**'So what are you going to do about that demon fox and that girl?' **asked her inner self

'Well nothing at the moment, she hasn't done anything to hurt us. Hell Riauindo even saved our life.' thought back Sakura.

**'Hmmmm yes but they're demon's, besides Sasuke would like us more if we took care of them.'**

'It doesn't matter we are not going to do anything to hurt them and that's that.' Thought Sakura shutting out her inner self.

Sakura wondered when she had become such a despicable person, she never used to have thought's like that. What she didn't ask her self was when had she started referring to her self as 'we'.

* * *

"Minato" cried a woman in to his chest "It's really you isn't it."

Naruto didn't know what to say he could smell the drunk rolling off her in waves, as well as her quite ample chest.

"I'm sorry, lady I think you have me confused with someone else." said Naruto trying to free himself gently.

The lady continued on as if she didn't even hear him "I thought I lost you" Naruto suddenly found it hard to breath as she crushed him in a hug "DON'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING THAT STUPID EVER AGAIN"

'Dam this lady is strong I swear she almost broke one of my ribs' suddenly the woman's embrace lessened as she suddenly put all of her weight on to him. But she never let go of his jacket. Naruto looked down to see that she had passed out.

'Great now what am I supposed to do.' thought Naruto as he gave up trying to get free of this obviously crazy lady, he tried to contact his mother 'Of course when I need advice I can never get in touch with her.'

Naruto spotted a cot on the far side of the room, he awkwardly picked up the lady bridal style. Luckily for him she didn't weigh as much as she looked.

Since he couldn't get her to let go he just sat on the bed with her and tried not to stare at her ample bosom.

Just as he was about to try again to get out of her grip.

"Tsunade-sama I've brought you some...OH MY GOD" said the girl as she dropped the tray of food to the ground.

"Heh sorry but she won't let go." said Naruto realizing how bad it looked for someone to walk in and find a young man in bed with your drunken friend.

"W-who are you." asked the girl still not believing what she was seeing "Your a leaf shinobi right." after spotting his head band.

"Yea I'm Uzamaki Naruto, of the leaf." said Naruto proudly pointing at him self with his thumb.

Shizune was quiet a moment there was no doubt about it .

'Ironic after all her running her past had finally caught up with her.'

"Hello I'm Shizune Tengo, that in your arms is lady Tsunade of the Sanin" Said Shizune waiting for the explosion.

But it didn't come.

"Oh its nice to meet you, who are the Sanin?" said Naruto calmly.

Shizune sweat dropped 'Didn't they tell him anything'

"Hey Shizune-nee-chan do you know where I can find a doctor? a few of my friends are hurt."

Shizune straightened her shirt "I'm trained as a med nin, where are your friend's."

"Great, ill show you." said Naruto trying to stand up "Uhh a little help?"

Shizune smiled a little to herself 'Hes defiantly his son.'

After they had laid Tsunade down Shizune followed Naruto back down the hospital "So you never answered my question, who are the Sanin?"

"Didn't they teach you anything in class?"

"Er I tended to sleep a lot in class." replied a bashful Naruto.

Shizune just sight to herself "The Sanin were some of the greatest ninjas to come out of the leaf village they were the Genin team trained by the third Hokage."

"Ehh you mean the old man actually took on a team but she looked so young." cut in Naruto.

"_Cough _yes well, the Sanin are known through out the ninja world as some of the greatest ninjas ever."

"Really so what are they doing now?"

"Well Lady Tsunade and I travel about helping in different villages"

'Well I help in the hospital's any way, Lady Tsunade just helps her self to more sake'

"Jiraya well he wonders around doing.... other things" she said a blush coming to her cheeks.

"What about the third one, whats he up to?"

"He hasn't been heard of in years, did you know that Jiraya-sama trained the fourth Hokage"

"EHHH really that's totally awesome, I wonder if he would teach me, so when I'm Hokage I can be as cool as the fourth."

"You want to be Hokage?" asked Shizune not all that surprised.

"Yea its my dream, when I grow up I'm going to be strong and protect the entire village, just like the 4th. Then the village will respect me." said Naruto.

'Sigh I guess its not going to be easy for Tsunade to hear that.'

The pair rounded the corner.

"I DON'T CARE GET THAT FIFLTH OUT OF HERE." came a shout of a man.

"I'm sorry sir but she needs medical attention." came the soft voice of Hinata, even though she spoke softly her voice still carried down the hall way.

Naruto and Shizune turned the corner to find everyone in the corridor glaring down at Hinata, who was resiliently standing in front of a cowering Meherrin.

One patient the man who shouted was standing in front of everyone else face to face with the small Hyuuga heiress.

"Fine then ill get rid of her my self." said the man as he took a step forward.

Naruto was about to barge his way through the crowd, but before he could act Hinata's fists flashed out her fingers slamming in to the soft tissue of his lower abdomen, and chest. With one final palm thrust to his gut the man teetered before falling backwards. The altercation took less than 5 seconds.

Silence reigned in the hall way, then a few of the patients who had canes began brandishing them like weapons, others looked around for something to use.

"IS THERE A PROBLEM HERE." shouted Naruto every one in the hallway jumped "I DIDN'T KNOW THIS VILLAGE WOULD ATTACK THE PEOPLE WHO CAME HERE TO HELP THEM, IF I KNEW THAT I WOULD HAVE TURNED AROUND AND GONE HOME."

Naruto began pushing his way through the crowd with Shizune following till they were standing in front of Hinata.

"Now does anyone have a problem?" said Naruto in a level voice. Hinata leaned back against the bench trying to take some of the weight off her injured leg.

"She brought a demon in here." shouted one lady "it could destroy this whole building."

"No she didn't I brought them both here, and shes just a child what harm could she do?"

"She attacked our town, she killed my Sophie." yelled a man.

"Meherrin isn't the one attacking your village, if you want pay back then fight the ones that are attacking your village."

"Are you crazy boy attack those demons, besides what do you know your just a brat."

"I may be a brat but at least I know the difference between fighting for my loved ones and attacking a defenseless child" said Naruto not backing down one inch, even thought everyone there towered over him. "If you really want to get back at the people or demons that did this to you fight back, show them what happens when you pick a fight with one villager you pick a fight with all of them. My team and I came here to help you and that's what were going to do, but it would be a lot easier if you were helping us. Now once I'm done here I'm going to go fix your front gate, anyone that wants to help me meet me there any one who doesn't just stay out of my and my teams way while we save your sorry asses."

Naruto turned his back on the mob and picked Hinata up bridal style. Hinata was so surprised that she let out a "Eep"

he then bent down in front of Meherrin so she could climb on his back. It was kind of awkward since she had to support her whole weight her self, but she wrapped her tail around his waist to support herself.

Shizune followed them back up the stairs to the room they left Tsunade in.

"Dam stuck up villagers. lucky if I don't feed them to the demons my self." grumbled Naruto.

Tsunade was snoring loudly on the cot, Shizune cleared off this desk so Naruto could put Hinata down on it. Shizune untied Hinata's pant leg so she could get a better look at the wound.

"I'm going to need to take this out." said Shizune as she walked to a cabinet behind her and retrieved a few vials of medicine "Lay down." said Shizune in a no nonce tone "I'm not going to lie its going to hurt, bite down on this."

Shizune filled a syringe with a royal blue liquid "This is a pain killer it works fast." Said Shizune looking up at Hinata's worried eye's "Don't worry it will be over quickly."

Hinata nodded her head shakily, she couldn't help the few tears that filled her eyes. She nearly jumped off the table when somebody took her hand.

"Its ok Hinata-chan, you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want ok?" as he snaked his hand in to Hinata's grasp.

"Ok Hinata were going on 3." Hinata nodded again "1, 2, 3"

"NYAAAAAAAAAA."

* * *

"She's resting fine you can see her in a bit." Said Shizune as she walked back in to the room, after she had put Hinata to rest in another room "Now let me take a look at you." she said turning to Meherrin, who immediately tried to hide behind Naruto.

"It's alright sweetie I'm not going to hurt you." said Shizune as she knelt down.

"She won't hurt you I promise" said Naruto looking behind himself "She just wants to make sure your not hurt."

The young demon just looked up at Naruto, she had just seen Hinata screaming in pain she didn't want that to happen to her.

Shizune seemed to understand "I had to take that arrow out of Hinata so she would heal better. I won't do anything like that, I just want to check you out ok?"

Meherrin still hid behind Naruto but she at least poked her head around his leg to look at Shizune.

"Promise?" Said Meherrin

"I promise." said Shizune putting her hand over her heart.

"Oni-chan, hold hand?" asked the little girl.

"Of course." said Naruto. He lifted her up on to the table and took her hand.

Shizune approached slowly he hand quickly was covered in green light "I'm going to use a medical Jutsu to take a look at you, it won't hurt." said Shizune as she lay her hand on the girls chest.

"Your internals look good, though you could use a good meal. Can you take off your shirt for me?" asked the Med nin, Naruto immediately turned around but didn't let go of her hand.

"Do these hurt?" asked Shizune as she prodded the bruises on her back, Meherrin just nodded.

Shizune got out some antiseptic and began dabbing it on the exposed cuts. She then moved on to her wings stretching them out to there full length, they were at least a foot longer on each side, than she was tall.

"You can put your shirt back on Sweetie. Your wings look fine but I don't want you flying anytime soon, ill check you over in a few days and we'll see then ok? That wasn't so bad was it?"

Meherrin nodded her head and smiled up at Shizune.

Naruto and Shizune took Meherrin next door to the same room that Hinata was sleeping in and put her in the spare bed.

"Mr Uzamaki can I talk to you out side for a moment." Asked Shizune in a tone that suggested that it wasn't a request.

"Uh sure, You stay here and look after Hinata-chan I'll be back in a minuet."

Naruto closed the door behind him self.

"Hinata should be fine in a few days I've healed the wound but she needs to stay off of it for a while, her mussels still need to heal. It would be best if she could take a hot bath every night and morning for an hour." said Shizune "I'm afraid I can't prescribe anything for pain were short on medical supply's as it is, you can take them both tomorrow, I'm sorry were short on space we can't keep them here till there better."

"That's fine thanks for all the help Shizune-nee-chan." smiling from ear to ear.

"Now I'd like you to tell me what happened to Meherrin, last time I checked Konoha wasn't to friendly to demons."

"No they aren't. We found Meherrin in the basement of the elders house, under the care of some quack doctor"

Shizune was silent a moment before sighing. "Have you though about what your going to do with her once shes better?"

"Eh no not really, I haven't had time to really think about it." said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"Well I suggest you do, I have some friends that would be willing to take her, there good people and there demons so they wouldn't mistreat her."

Naruto was stunned for a moment, it was true that they had only just met but when the young demoness had called him brother he had Imagined taking her home and being a family together. He knew he was stupid he knew exactly how the villagers would treat her he couldn't keep her inside the house all the time, that would make him just as bad as the people who he took her from. But still a person can dream can't they.

"I'll think about it." Said Naruto dejectedly.

"Alright" said Shizune, as Naruto's hand was on the door handle she spoke again "Oh and Naruto?"

"Yea"

"Thank you" said the med nin bowing

"Huh, for what?"

"Just thank you." was all she said before turning and walking away.

'weird' thought Naruto as he entered Hinata's and Meherrin's room.

When he entered he saw that Hinata was awake and smiling.

"Hey Hinata how are you feeling?"

"Naru-chan I missed you" said Hinata before bursting in to giggles.

'Naru-chan?' thought Naruto to him self, thought he had to admit to him self, he liked Hinata's giggle it made him smile.

"Arn't I little old for 'chan'?" asked Naruto.

"Uh uh" said Hinata shaking her head exaggeratedly "You'll always be my Naru-chan."

"Heh heh I guess your feeling better then" asked Naruto, thinking that Shizune gave her a little to much pain killer.

"Yup" Said Hinata as she swung her arms about "I've never felt better." as she started making airplane noses.

Naruto walked over to Meherrin, who was sitting in her bed intently watching Hinata.

"Ill be back later ok I have to take care of some things, I need you to watch Hinata-chan for me, can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Naru-chan" said the little demon, struggling with the word's.

'Great ill never live this down' thought Naruto, he leaned in and kissed Meherrin's forehead. He didn't know why he did it, it just seemed right, suddenly Shizunes words came flooding back to him. He knew that he couldn't take her home with him, he could barley take care of himself.

"OOOOoooo that looked nice" said Hinata from the other bed "Can I get a kiss too, Naru-chan?"

Suddenly all of Naruto's blood struggled to fill his face at the same time. "Uh uh uh I-i-i-i-i d-don't t-think that would be a good idea." stammered Naruto.

"Aww but you gave Meherrin-chan one" Said Hinata as she sat up and pouted. Naruto suddenly realized that Hinata could take over the world.

With her perfected doe eyes, that looked like tears were about to form and large pouting lips she could get anything she wanted from any red blooded male.

"PPPppleeeesssseeee." Said Hinata.

"Uh sure." said Naruto as his face suddenly resembled a stop sign, he got up and walked straight legged to Hinata's bed side. He leaned down to kiss her forehead but at the last moment she moved and gave him a peck on the cheek causing him to miss and kiss her on the nose.

"Thank you my Naru-chan." said Hinata as she suddenly yawned and instantly fell asleep.

Naruto stood stock still for a moment as a small lip shaped area on his cheek was burning hot.

His thoughts were a long the lines of the snowy channel you get when you unplug the antenna from the TV.

* * *

Kakashi sat in the middle of a clearing about a mile out of town.

"Pakun, I want you to take this message to the Hokage" said Kakashi straping a letter to a small pug.

"Roger Kakashi,"

With that the small nin-dog took off toward Konoha.

"_Sigh, I hope I'm doing the right thing, if this really is a demon attack were going to be in a world of trouble."_

* * *

Naruto stood at the entrance of the village apparently no one from the hospital's had showed up not that he expected them to. He sat roughly on the ground and stared up at what was left of the gate his face resting in his hand. The sun was beginning its downward trek to meet the Earth.

Naruto started making a mental check list of things he was going to need 'The whole gate is going to have to be replaced.' thought Naruto looking at the old timbers 'I'm going to need some tools, nails, lumber not to mention the gaps in the wall that need to be patched up.'

**'Whats the point of fixing it if they are going to break it down again?' **asked his mother.

'Hey Kaa-san. I can't exactly just leave it wide open can I.'

**'Your a ninja aren't you think of something.'**

'What you expect me to plan the entire defense of this village by my self? I have no idea where to start, it would take me a week just to come up with a plan.'

**'What am I chopped liver or something? And there's no point in giving up before you even begin. Remember you a ninja start acting like one.'**

Naruto sighed to himself he was going to need an army, suddenly Naruto was slapped by inspiration and then by his own hand.

**'Now your on the right track.' **came his mothers voice.

Naruto's smile split his face as he crossed his fingers. As the smoke cleared there were over 300 Naruto's sitting around.

The original swayed a little bit 'good thing I'm sitting down.'

**'Careful, your not indestructible you know, that move you just pulled would kill most chunin.'**

'Heheh sorry I guess I got a little carried away.'

Naruto stood up so he could get a better look at his 'troops'

"Ok listen up we've got a lot of work to do. Alright everyone on this side of my hand." said Naruto holding up his hand separating roughly a third of the clones "I want you to start taking down all of the old gate and wall that cant be used and making the area ready for construction." as he finished speaking they stood up and set upon the gate like a plague of locust.

Lets face it what 12 year old boy didn't like to take things apart by force.

"Ok this third I want you to go to the forest and start cutting down trees." he paused for a moment as he listened to his mother.

**'Get them to take the trees closest to the village. It will make it easier to see them coming.'**

"Did any of you hear that." asked Naruto suddenly curious if his his mother was cloneable. Only about 30 raised there hands 'That's odd thought Naruto.' He filed it away for later.

"Ok well I want you to take the trees closest to the village first so we can see the enemy coming, ill find you tools so you can begin work on cutting it to shape, all those who raised there hands I want you too mark you selfs. Get some white sashes or something you going to be my foremen if I have an idea I want you to delegate to the rest of the clones. I want one foreman per group at least."

"Ok you 15 I want you to think up of other ways to defend the village."

"You twenty I want you to find tools hammers, nails, lays anything you can find that will help."

"You 10 I want you to scout the village wall's and make a map of the damaged area. In fact make a map of the entire village, you 10 go with them." he said pointing to two groups of 10.

"Alright you last lot I want you to go find out if there's a militia or a town watch, sheriff or what ever and see if he can help us in anyway. Alright everyone move out."

* * *

Sakura walked up to the front gate fully expecting to find Naruto making trouble instead of making any progress. What she did find was Naruto standing in the middle of an army of him self. Shouting out orders like a battalion commander or something, some how he had found a milk crate and was standing on top of it.

"NARUTO.....NARTUO" shouted Sakura trying to get his attention, unfortunately she was trying to shout above some 100 clones shouting 'boss'.

In the end she gave up and just walked up and bopped him on the back of the head. She nearly screamed when he burst in to smoke, suddenly every clone in the area stopped working and stared at her.

"OYI PINKI what the hell are you doing" shouted one of the Naruto's.

'It was a clone.' thought Sakura, she had never herd of clones that were able to act independently usually clones were only good for one thing anything else and they started making mistakes 'since when could Naruto get a clone to give out order's like it was him.'

Suddenly one of the clones stood up from a group of 20 or so clones sitting in a circle and walked towards her "ALRIGHT YOU BUMBS BACK TO WORK NOTHING TO SEE. HEY RED GROUP LIFT THAT BEEM HIGHER, TANGO PULL THAT ROPE TIGHTER OR THE POST WILL BE CROOCKED, ALVIN TELL THE GREENBOYS THAT THE CAELUM IS READY FOR ANOTHER LOAD....." Naruto turned to look at Sakura.

"Naruto?" she asked hesitantly.

"No I'm Orion, Naruto's is with his planing group at the moment, he'll be back in a little bit." said the clone giving Sakura a friendly smile "You can wait here if you like or I can pass on a message."

"I just brought him some lunch but I wanted to ask you a couple of questions if you don't mind" asked Sakura suddenly very self conscious talking to Orion the clone, the real Naruto never smiled at her like that.

It wasn't that it was creepy or flirtatious or anything it was just 'easy' or real. The Naruto that she knew had never smiled like that, that she knew of, it was calming and nerve wracking at the same time.

"Sure Sakura-chan, hold on a sec ok? CORVUS, DRACO IF YOU DISPERCE YOU SELVES I SWEAR ILL PUT YOU ON THE BLACK LIST TILL THE NEW CENTURY COMES ALONG" he shouted at two clones brawling by the wall

"BUT DRACO IS BEING A DOUCHE" Shouted a clone that was working on the top of the wall "HE KEEPS THROWING NAILS AT ME"

"WHATEVER!! CAN YOU BE MORE FOUR IF YOU TRIED" shouted the clone beside him.

"ENOUGHT, ARIES CAN YOU SEPARATE THOS TWO PLEASE" shouted Orion to another clone that was by the gate, Aries just gave a nod before walking over to the tow mischievous clones.

"Sorry about that, what was your question"

"Well I was wondering why you all have names, no offense but I've never heard of clones with names."

"Oh well Naruto, the original that is, gave us names so he could keep track of us all." said the clone not taking offense.

"But how can you give out orders for the real Naruto?"

"Huh I don't think that he ever thought he couldn't." said the clone holding his chin in a pensive moment, something she was sure that the real Naruto would never do.

"How come your different from the original, I mean you all seem to behave differently."

"I don't really know I would guess that its because we all take different parts of Naruto's mind, so were all different but were all Naruto.......... Yea that dosen't make any sence." said Orion scratching the back of his head "Truth is we don't know, sorry I'm not that smart, I'm just a clone after all."

"That's ok your helping me the best you can, I just have one more question, what happens when you disperse? I mean do you die or what?"

"Hhmmm well we don't really die, I didn't have a name till today, but I have been cloned before and I remember it, but I'm really just another part of Naruto so as long as hes alive so will I."

"Thanks Orion you've been really helpful, um if I have any more questions how will I know its you?"

"Well you could just ask any clone but I my sash" said Orion had 3 small circles on it "Is unique to me, if you need to find me."

"Ok I'm going to take a look around till Naruto gets back."

"No problem." said Orion as he turned back to shouting orders "I'VE ONLY BEEN GONE FOR 5 MINUETS AND ALREADY......"

Sakura busied her self walking around the various groups of clones some times asking questions about what they were doing.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN." Came Naruto's voice over the banging of hammers

"Naruto is that you?"

"Yep, the one and only."

"Here I brought you some lunch, its nothing special just some chicken and rice."

"WOW this is awesome Sakura-chan, usually the only person that cooks for me is Hinata."

"Oh" said Sakura getting her gossip gleam in her eye "Hinata cooks you food, that's quite the girlfriend you have there Naruto."

Suddenly Naruto's mind flashed back the hospital room when Hinata had kissed his cheek, he started to feel uncomfortably hot all of a sudden.

**'OoooooOOHhh so she kissed you huh?'** came his moms voice unbidden to his mind.

'AHHHHHH' screamed Naruto mentally. "That's right!! Hinata and Meherrin are in the hospital right now" said Naruto excitedly side stepping both woman's queries.

"the Nurse said that we could take them tomorrow, you should go visit them I'm sure there bored stiff and I bet the hospital food is horrible." Ranted Naruto who suddenly jumped up with his lunch in hand and began sprinting away "You should go visit them thanks for the food Sakura-chan I've got to get back to work."

Sakura stood there for a moment with a knowing smile on her face before deciding that she would go and see Hinata in the hospital, who knows what gossip she could get out of Hinata.

* * *

'Dam I think I've over done it' thought Naruto as he lay on his back in the middle of the gate area. It was late Kakashi and Sauske had come back hours ago. Needless to say Kakashi was impressed.

--

"Naruto I just told you fix the gate, not over haul the whole village."

"Huh yea I guess it got a little out of hand" said Naruto a little sheepishly. They had been working for about two hours since Sakura left so he figured that they had spent about 5 hours working total, they still had a lot of work to do even with the clones "well I figured what was the point on fixing the gate if they could just walk through the walls, oh here sensai its a map of the village, its a little rough though."

Kakashi looked at the map "um Naruto, what is this a map of?"

"It's a map of the village of course, see here's the wall that's the gate here's the hospital, I drew it myself."

"Right....." said Kakashi staring at the mass of squiggles on the paper in front of him "well it's serviceable, don't spend all night here we have a busy day tomorrow. Wheres Sakura?"

"Oh I think she went to the hospital to see Hinata she might still be there."

"Sasuke well go find Sakura then head to where well be staying." said Kakashi as they walked away.

That had been about an hour ago, Naruto had just decided to call it quits for the night and dispersed his clones suddenly his whole head began to throb painfully, his whole body felt like was made of led.

**'Over did it would be a mild way of putting it, using so many clones for so long has overloaded your chakra system you'll be fine in the morning but it looks like well be sleeping here tonight.'**

'Do I still have to do training with you tonight?' asked Naruto, they had been doing training nearly every night in his head while he slept he was getting better at predicting his the chakra spheres movements but only with his eyes open.

**'No your mind is in as much distress as your body, so well take a night off, you should get some sleep'**

'Kaa-san?' asked Naruto suddenly remembering something from when he hung out with Hinata back at the village.

**'Yes my son'**

'Do you know anything about my parents? I mean my real parents.'

For the first time in a long time 'The great Kyuubi no Kitsune' panicked, this was the one question that she didn't want to answer.

**'W-w-well your father was a great ninja he was powerful and quite the politician.......'**

'No, I don't want to know about that' said Naruto softly ' I wanted to know if they wanted me.'

_**How can he think that doesn't he know..........I guess he wouldn't know if no one ever told him**_.

**'Naruto in the brief time that you parents had you they were the happiest people in the world, they knew that if they offered you up to seal me that your life would be a hard one.'** Kyuubi could feal the tears forming in her eye's knowing that it was her fault that she took away his father..and his mother could never hold him.'**But don't think for even a second that they wouldn't have traded the world to be with you.' **she summoned Naruto in to his mind she couldn't hold him in the real world but at least she could try and eas his pain. She didn't even try to fight back the tears as she held him close.

**'And no matter what know that I will always be here for you, even if I had the choice. I would choose to be here.'**

The pair just sat together holding one another for how long neither could tell, till Naruto spoke up again.

"Mom?"

"**Yes son."**

"Whats your real name?"

She was surprised for a second before scrambling for an answer **"I've had a lot of names over the years I am over a 1000 years old. But my favorite was Hina-Suke, now rest son ill be here when you wake up."**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


* * *

so what do you all think please Review If you don't like something I won't know it.


	17. Chapter 17 The Ground on which we stand

Chapter 17 version 3.2

So here we are again...

Sorry it took so long for me to update, I wrote this chapter and really liked it then I didn't save it and it got erased, I know I'm dumb. Every time I tried to write it the story ended up going in the wrong direction. Then a muse struck me with the bat called Inspiration and I had all these story's pop in to my head that I had to get down on paper.

Well you can thank my friend Wanton for the up date, he started reading about a week ago and has been bugging me constantly for an update, seriously I think he had a man crush on me... and yes his name really is Wanton. Its actually Wanton Egroeg Ichu'.

I digress, I decided that I will update this first before I add to my other story's.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, and you would know that unless you lived under a rock for the past 10 years or so. I make no profit from my writings I do it just for fun.

PS read and Review

Hinata's emotions were on a roller coaster, apparently the pain killers not only made her act loopy it also gave her crystal clear recollection of events. Every time she closed her eyes the memory of laying a big sloppy kiss on Naruto flashed across her mind.

'AHHHHH how am I supposed to face him now.' thought Hinata frantically.

'**What it's not like you haven't kissed him before.'**

'That was a good luck charm. That was completely different.'

**'Yea he had been asleep.' **snickered her inner voice.

'Shudap shudap shudap.' screamed Hinata internally as she repeatedly banged her hands against the top of her head.

Oblivious to the Hyuuga heiress, Meherrin was watching every move she made and was very confused about the older girl's actions. She couldn't figure her out, one minuet she was waving her arms around like she was talking to someone and the next minute she didn't like what the other person said and decided to beat them over the head, the only problem was that Hinata was the other person...

'Humans are weird' thought the little demon.

"Hina-chan." Said Meherrin, said girl's head snapped up. She had completely forgotten she wasn't alone. "Was wrong, head hurt?" she asked in broken English.

Hinata shook her head to clear it "No Meherrin-chan I w-was j-just thinking-g."

'Note to self must never think it looks painful.' thought the little demon.

"Hina-chan, what happen to Meherrin, now?" asked Meherrin.

Hinata didn't know what to say to her as she didn't know. She reminded her of her for sister they looked to be about the same age. "I don't k-know sweetie." said Hinata testing her leg. She could put her weight on it fully though it was just a little stiff.

"Oni-chan promise I no be alone, do you think he would keep me?" she asked as she fidgeted with her blanket.

The Hyuuga heiress looked at the little girl. She didn't know what to tell her mostly because she didn't know but she had to tell her something.

'She looks so small and alone.'

She got up from her bed and made her way over to her sitting down in-front of her. She reached out a hand and stroked her hair. The young demon jumped a little bit not expecting the contact but forced herself to relax but she was still very tense. After a few more strokes Hinata stopped seeing it wasn't doing any good.

"Meherrin there are two things I can always count on in this world. One is that as long as someone tries there hardest they never fail." Hinata turned to look out the window. When she spoke again her voice was full of reverence, "the second is no matter what you can always count on Naruto Uzuimaki."

"Really?" She asked her voice hopefully.

"Really, really." said Hinata turning to Meherrin as she spoke a large smile across her face. She told Meherrin of how she was kidnapped and how Naruto came to save her even though the people he was fighting were a lot stronger than he was.

Hinata just hoped she didn't get the girl's hopes up. I mean Naruto can barely take care of himself. Hinata's thoughts were side tracked as she thought of taking care of Naruto, as his wife, which led her to remembering that she kissed him.

In the dark cellar of the elder's house a floor below where team 7 had found Meherrin a small trap door slowly opened. The first visible thing was the head of a wolf, it was followed closely by the body of a man.

"Your late." said the elder trying his best not to fidget in front of the bandit.

"Had things to do." he said lamely as he pulled a small sack out of the hole he had climbed out of. "This is your share." he said throwing it on the ground.

"WHAT this isn't the amount agreed upon." he could tell just by looking at it that his share should have been 3 times this size. He had watched them drag the riches out of his neighbors' houses, and this small sack was hardly enough to cover the possessions taken from his own house. "When I hired you people to sac the village, we agreed on a fair share of the gold, this is unacceptable."

The bandit just stared non-pulsed at the man's blubbering "The boss changed the deal."

The elder growled "I have half a mind to have you all rounded up and hung." threatened the pompous elder.

At this the thug did take notice. "I don't think I like the idea of being hung." he said pulling out his machete "not one bit." He advanced menacingly at the elder.

"Stay back." whimpered the elder, holding his hands out in front of him as a feeble ward. "I have Ninja."

Now this did stall the bandit "Ninja huh?" he sheathed his weapon and walked back towards the hole "Looks like it's time to go, this next raid will be our last and you'll be lucky to get as much as you did this time."

He closed the trap door behind him, leaving a raging elder behind.

'No one talk's to me like that.'

"Boss I have." said the fox headed bandit.

"Oh news you say, what is it?" asked the leader of the human demon bandits. The man sat on a large throne made of stone; he was easily 4 feet taller than Kakashi and easily twice as wide.

"Ninja are in the village. I think the elder hired them."

"Like the ones at the hospital?" he asked remembering the bitches that annihilated a lot of his men.

"I don't think so. There has been a lot of work going on around the village. At first I thought it was just some villagers, but it looks like most of the work is being done by one kid."

"Hmm the shadow clone?" asked the leader.

"I've never seen it myself but I would imagine so."

"HAHAHA that's an impressive technique I can't wait to fight him." the leader stood up "ALRIGHT MEN TOMMOROW WILL BE OUR LAST RAID ON THE VILLAGE. SLAUGHTER, PILLAGE AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE BUT FIRST WE HAVE TO KILL THOSE DAM NINJA. SO REST UP TONIGHT CUSE TOMORROW WE FEAST ON BATTLE."

A roar went up from the 30 or so men around the leader. Word soon passed through the encampment. The next day 80 men would ride in to massacre the village and with their secret weapon how could they lose?

Naruto couldn't sleep. The sun was in his face, his bed was hard as a rock and somebody kept banging. Actually it sounded like several somebody's banging. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, squinting because of the brightness; he saw the open sky above him.

'That's right I fell asleep outside last night.' Naruto thought. He was a little upset that none of his team mates came to find him but he shrugged it off.

"Oh so your finally awake." came a woman's voice. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows so he could see around him. There were at least 35 people working on the fence. "You don't do bad work, a little sloppy but not bad for a kid."

Naruto looked in the direction of the voice and he saw a woman standing at a table underneath a tent that hadn't been there last night.

Naruto got up and walked to the tent "Uh Hello." said Naruto as the woman seemed to be engrossed in the papers on her desk, which he realized were the maps and plans he was using last night. He took a moment to size the woman up. She was about 5 foot 5 with deep auburn hair that was almost red. She had on a blacksmith apron and had dark smudges on her face and arms. If she were a man he would have thought she was a blacksmith.

**'And what is that supposed to mean?'** came his mother's voice.

He was saved from answering by the woman, "Hiya my names Buba, I'm a blacksmith. We heard you were looking for some help putting up a wall. We decided to give you a hand. Your work wasn't bad but it just needed a little shoring up here and there." she said quickly.

Naruto didn't hear much of what she said. Something about helping him with the fence, and what an awesome job he did, mainly because he was focused on her name "Did you say your name was Bubba?"

"Yea you got a problem with that?" asked the woman leaning across the table.

"No, no problem." said Naruto waving his arms defensively.

"Good, we need more lumber but we figured we would wait till you were awake, oh and I need some help reading this... plan." she said searching for the right word.

"Why what's wrong with it?" asked Naruto after he made 100 clones to gather lumber suddenly defensive of his plan.

"Well for one thing it's not to scale and what's this squiggle with a line through it." she said pointing to one of the towers.

"It's a big wrist launcher." said Naruto crossing his arms.

"A what?" Asked Bubba generally confused.

Naruto rummaged around in his pack and pulled out the wrist launcher he had taken off the dead bandit in the forest "It's a larger one of these, I figured they would be great against horses."

"Kid do you even know how to make one of those?" she asked.

"Of course I do, it's a big slotted thing, held together with some do-dads, which is activated by the watch-a-macall-it, that is held together buy do-hickey. See simple." said Naruto gesturing wildly at various parts of the do-hickey, I mean wrist launcher.

"Right, well I'll have the carpenter's work on that." she said as she snapped her fingers and a man walked over and took the wrist launcher away. Naruto hoped he got it back as he hadn't even got to play with it yet "OK so tell me what this is..."

Naruto and Bubba spent the next 3 hours going over Naruto's defense plan. During that time Naruto learned that most of the people in the town were well off and didn't like to have to get their hands dirty. The people that were helping out were the lower class citizen's that kept the town running. There were other blacksmith's, carpenters, roofers even a baker and a butcher that brought food to everyone.

It was a little later when the Shizune showed up with Hinata and Meherrin. The two teens looked at each other before quickly looking away. It was an uncomfortable silence till Shizune spoke.

"Alright Naruto, Hinata-chan and Meherrin-chan are both healed sufficiently you just need to make sure they take it easy especially Hinata. Give Meherrin one of these pills every day with food." She said handing him a large pill bottle "They're just multi vitamins you can find them at any drug store. They're to help with her growth." she eyed Naruto quickly "In fact you can both take them."

"Huh? But why?"

"Because you're the shortest Genin I've ever seen." said Shizune "You need a more balanced diet, try to lay off the raman." The medic nin immediately bit her tongue it would be suspicious if a stranger knew what his favorite food was, but let's face it he was his father's son. There's no way he didn't eat the stuff. She could tell just by looking at him.

Luckily for her no one noticed her slip. Naruto had just caught Hinata staring at him which caused them both to blush and look away.

Shizune breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know what had happened between the two, but somehow it reminded herself of something that happened years ago when she had been given similar 'loopy' drugs.

'God I couldn't look Kakashi in the face for a month.' she thought to herself 'I wonder how the Baka is doing?'

"Yo Une-chan do you still think I'm hot stuff?" came a voice from her past. Her heart stopped. The young medic turned around slowly, heart thumping in her chest. Her face couldn't decide whether to be flushed or resemble a ghost.

"K-kashi-baka." berating herself for stuttering like a school girl "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi tilted his head and looked at Shizune like it was the most obvious thing in the world "I'm here with my Genin team."

'Stupid, stupid, stupid of course he would be Naruto's sensei. Why didn't I think about it before?'thought Shizune.

"Ah I see." said Shizune lamely.

"Well I guess we know now why the hospital escaped the attack. I take it Tsunade-sama is with you?"

"Hai, we were here for some …... rest." Said Shizune trying to find the right word. "When the village was attacked, Tsunade-sama didn't want to get involved but we couldn't let the hospital get destroyed."

"Can you shine any light on the 'Demons' that attacked" asked Kakashi.

Shizune's brows furrowed in thought "they were just bandits dressed in animal skin, no real fighting experience to speak of, and no ninja."

That's what Kakashi thought, just a bunch of scared villagers.

"But." Kakashi didn't like 'buts'.

"There was a strange... feeling in the air." she said searching for the right word "The air was heavy like it was filled with chakra but I couldn't sense it, but I could feel it. It didn't affect Tsunade that much and I was able to fight it but it made me second guess myself more than once. It terrified the villagers. They were cowering long before the bandits showed up, it was strange." she said rubbing her arms as to fight off a chill.

Kakashi didn't like this. Shizune was a Jounin level ninja who had seen hundreds of battles and to see her even slightly shaken was bad.

While Shizune and Kakashi were talking Naruto had taken Hinata and Meherrin over to the tent.

"Yo Bubba, this is my friend and team mate Hinata-chan." they exchanged pleasantry's "And this little one." said Naruto picking up the little demon that was trying to hide in between Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata sympathized with the little demon. The walk to the main gate had been a little unsettling for the villagers had downright scowled at the little girl. She was glad Shizune was along because she was afraid they would have attacked them.

Naruto held Meherrin up by her arm pits in front of him towards Bubba "This is Meherrin-chan, my friend."

Meherrin's eyes were as big as saucer's; didn't her Oni-chan know how the villagers treated her? She just wanted to hide and hope no one saw her. But Naruto had other ideas.

Bubba just stared at the scared little girl for a moment before reaching out her hands. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing." she said taking her from Naruto and holding her like a baby. Meherrin didn't know what to do. She was in shock. So much so that she didn't even protest when the strange Blacksmith started ruffling her hair, she hated it when people did that.

Hinata leaned over to whisper to Naruto "H-how d-did you know she would l-like her?"

"Just a gut instinct." replied Naruto.

"Okay let's get to work." said Bubba still holding a shell shocked Meherrin.

They worked the rest of the day... well Naruto got ordered to do things and everyone else would come behind and do the finishing touches. The forest around the town had been mostly cleared out to use for lumber but at least now they could see the enemy coming.

The carpenter Jericho, Naruto found out had managed to make a larger working version of Naruto's wrist launcher. The carpenter showed a small crowed of Naruto clones how to make them, and soon they had a small production line going. They managed to make 15 working, with a bunch of spare parts.

Kakashi, Sakura and Teme, I mean Sasuke continued to patrol the forest trying to find the Bandit hide out. Unfortunately they seemed to be outside the size of the search parameter. Kakashi didn't want to be too far from the village in case it was attacked; surprisingly they didn't find any more stragglers like they did on the first day.

Meherrin's reception with the rest of the workers didn't go over as well as it had with Bubba, but after a few days most everyone came around. And everyone else got there stick out of their asses when some of the villagers tried to get to the girl. There had been a hoax call of bandits on the other side of the town, since Naruto and Hinata were the only ones in town they had to respond.

Meherrin had escaped with a bloodied nose; the attackers weren't so fortunate as they had all received a blacksmith's hammer to various parts of the body, courtesy of Bubba and a few of the other workers. Then they were healed up by an irate Shizune.

Tsunade had yet to leave the Hospital. Shizune had told her that Naruto had shown up in the town, After her eyes had popped out of her head she immediately started to drink and nothing Shizune could do could stop her.

Meherrin had slowly come out of her shell even if only a little. She still clung to Naruto like a life line in a storm, and while she was OK being with Hinata, Naruto was by far her favorite. She spent her days running around the construction areas, laughing and playing like any little girl should.

"S-she looks so h-happy." Said Hinata one afternoon as she and Naruto watched the work.

Naruto nodded "It would be nice for her to have someone her own age to play with." said Naruto.

As much as he would love to play with her he still had a job to do and couldn't slack off.

"M-maybe when w-we get back to the v-village someone will play with h-her." said Hinata, she had no idea what they were going to do with the little girl. But Hinata knew she would be heartbroken to be separated from Naruto.

The blonds jaw tightened a little. He hadn't told Hinata what Shizune had said to him when they first met "She won't be accepted in Konoha." Hinata turned to look at him questioningly.

"They don't like demons." he said his fist clenching as he thought of the villagers treating Meherrin like they treated him.

"B-but she's j-just a l-l-little girl." said Hinata "S-surely they would-d u-understand."

"Age doesn't matter to them." Naruto's eyes took on a hard look that Hinata had only ever seen when Naruto was fighting to save her. There was also a pain there that Hinata didn't understand, though things were starting to become a little clearer concerning her favorite blond enigma "Shizune-Nee-chan told me of some people that would take her. She said they were demons so they wouldn't have problems accepting her. That would be for the best."

"B-but Naruto she loves you, I-I know it will be hard taking care of her but I ..." she was cut off as Naruto lost his cool.

"YOU DON'T GET IT. I CAN'T KEEP HER THE LEAF DOESN'T ACCEPT MONSTERS." shouted Naruto, all the painful memories from his past fuelling his anger.

There was silence.

Everyone had heard Naruto, the clones, the workers and little Meherrin.

"Oni-chan _sniff! _not want _sniff!_ Me!" Cried Meherrin standing in the middle of the square fighting back tears "Town not want _sniff_, I is just _sniff_ ugly monster _waahhhhh."_ The little demon took off running down the side street.

It was 3 seconds before Hinata ran after the girl leaving a subdued Naruto.

'What have I done?' thought Naruto, he had to fix this. He took off after the two girls.

Ninjas are some of the fastest people on the earth, but the little demoness didn't want to be caught. She unfurled her wings and though she didn't leave the ground but she did use them to speed her escape. She easily out raced the two Genin. They separated when they came to a large building that she flew over, to cut her off. But they lost sight of her.

Hinata was cursing her inability to use the Byakugan. She had activated it to help find the little wayward girl, but she kept getting the same black waves and spots that always plagued her vision. She returned to where she and Naruto split up, a second before the depressed blond showed up.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you." said Naruto quietly; if Hinata hadn't been standing right next to him she wouldn't have heard him.

It was hard seeing Naruto so lost. She reached out and took one of his hands. This wasn't the time for blushing or fainting. Right now Naruto just needed her as a friend.

"Your f-forgiven." It wasn't that hard for her really "Come on" she said tugging him along "She's fast but I think we can find her, she won't stay inside the village, if we get up high we might be able to spot her jumping the fence." Hinata began climbing the fire escape, still pulling Naruto behind her.

They made the roof in 10 seconds. They began scanning the village walls. Naruto also sent out a message to his foremen to watch out for the little girl. But it wasn't to be, there was no sign of her, either from the roof or from the clones.

Naruto made 100 extra clones, even though it was pushing his limits with the ones working on the wall. But he had to find her, he had to. After an hour of searching the village and finding nothing Naruto moved on to the outer village.

He could feel the strain in his chakra system but he couldn't stop now. Only when he slipped from a tree and knocked himself unconscious did he stop leaving a frantic Hinata to drag him to the hospital.

"Do you really think this is such a good idea?" asked a worried Turpsanstein. As they pushed the small cart up the hill.

"You worry too much, those bandit's won't get away with cheating me." said the elder trying to push the cart without getting strained "The shrine is just up ahead. Once we sacrifice this little bitch to the spider goddess she will strike down my enemy's and all the gold will be mine."

Inside the wagon a terrified little demon girl could only think one thing over and over again.

'Oni-chan save me...'

Phew so what do you think, I'm not Psychic so you will have to review if you want me to know.

Yea if your worried that I'm not staying to script don't worry I will get back on track as soon as I find it... does anyone else here a paper shredder?

Once again thank my lovely beta reader for making everything readable. Next chapter I hope to be done with the 'demon village' arc, and on to whatever it is that comes next.

Oh I'm going to Bonnaroo so don't expect an update before... the 20th... actually June is really going to be busy but I'll let you know when my next post is the next time I post. :-P


End file.
